Book 7 and Three Quarters
by PrettyFanGirl
Summary: After last chapter, before epilogue, Major DH spoilers! Everything that happens from 'time' to 'Autumn'. No long waits for updates! I'm trying to write as close to canon as possible with the little information we have! Warning: Hiatus, until furthur notic
1. Starting Over

Book Seven 3/4 (like platform 9 ¾)

Disclaimer: If I _was_ J.K. Rowling, and I _did_ own Harry Potter, then I would have written another book. But as it is, I'm a poor teenage girl without having a _hop_e of being J.K.R. or owning Harry Potter. (But I can dream, can't I???)

P.S. The first line is J.K.'s too. I'm just borrowing all words, from either J.K. or the English language. ;-)

Other disclaimers: I own nothing of J.K. Rowling's creation, no profit or money of pay is being made off of this story, or anything else written with my name on it belonging to Ms. Rowling's. I also do not own a penny of Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide.

A/N: I know that I got McGonagal(l)'s name wrong, but in my defense I didn't have the book with me at the time of writing this, so please ignore that mistake.

Chapter one: Reuniting

"_Besides, I think I've had enough trouble for a life time."(- Harry Potter, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.) _

Dumbledore smiled. "I think you are the person who can say that with most meaning Harry." He said wisely. The trio and several portraits laughed.

At that moment, the current Headmistress entered the door, and smiled, genuinely, probably the strongest Harry had seen since they won the Quidditch Cup.

"Hello, Potter, Weasley, Granger… Albus. How are you?" She was talking to all four of them. Apparently, she had not seen Dumbledore since she had seen the Trio; she had tears in her eyes. But it became apparent that the tears were not only meant for them after a few moments, as she looked around and whispered, "I always wished I could rule here. Alas, some things just weren't meant to be…"

Harry exchanged looks with the other two, they mirrored his startled looks. Hermione found her voice first. "What do you mean Professor?" Dumbledore was quiet with an unreadable face, yet a twinkle in his eyes, through all of this.

McGonagal looked up, rather startled, "Well, the castle is destroyed beyond repair…the war may be over, but Hogwarts as we know it, most certainly is." She gave a sad sigh. That, plus the look that she gave the office, did it; everything clicked suddenly.

As he glanced at Dumbledore, who nodded, smiling, Harry said, "Can I just try something first Professor? Please?"

He could see several thoughts forming in McGonagal's head, her brows frowned. Repairing the school is impossible, _bu_t, she reminded herself,_ Potter has done the impossible before now…_ Convincing herself, she said aloud, "Very well Potter, do whatever you need to. Do you need anything from me?"

Harry thought for a moment, and then said, "Whenever it's convenient, could you evacuate the school? I'm not sure if this'll work or not; I'm not that powerful…"

Dumbledore was the only one that didn't frown in confusion; he was the only one besides Harry that knew what was going on. "Harry, I think you'll find that help will always be given at Hogwarts, to those who ask for it." That was what he said aloud, but when he and Harry met eyes, many more unspoken words were transferred between them.

Even though she was very confused, McGonagall said, "Yes, well, Harry, when would you like for the school to be evacuated? How long?"

"Whenever it's convenient. This can wait, I think." Harry responded

"Very well. I think there is a Feast this evening, so if it can wait until tomorrow, you are welcomed to stay the night in you Gryffindor dorms." She had a note of pride in her voice at the last words.

…

About twenty minutes later, Harry, Ron and Hermione descended the spiral staircase after saying good-bye to their former and now current Heads. Harry felt he was getting more and more tired by the second. He actually swayed when they stood still; luckily Ron and Hermione caught him before he fell. "Sorry," he muttered, "I'm just really tired."

"Yeah," and it was a sign that everything was going to be okay when Ron said the next few words, "Defeating an evil Dark Lord can do that to yah, believe me, I know. I reckon you're allowed to go to sleep, though, mate."

"You really should get some rest, Harry. You must be exhausted." Hermione said seriously after they stopped laughing.

"Yeah, but I'm hungry too. God, Ron, you're starting to rub off on me." They laughed again; several people milling in the corridor with red, tear-stained eyes glared at them and they instantly faltered, instead spending the rest of the way to the Gryffindor common room in solemn silence. Until Harry decided to tell them.

"Hey guys? You know how when you're about to die your life is supposed to flash through your eyes?" They both nodded, looking startled. "Well, when I was down there, thinking that I was going to die, you know what I realized my happiest memory was?" His best friends shook their heads. Harry grinned, "That one time that we walked away from fear and despair, and walked on to a better life, with all worries left behind us?" Blank shock formed on Ron's face, but Hermione seemed to get it, because she smiled comfortingly.

"Uh, Harry, that never happened." Ron looked worried about him. Harry just laughed, "What I mean Ron, is this moment." He locked arms with his two best friends and walked on with his head held high. Ron and Hermione smiled at each other, and began muttering, "dun, dun-dun, duh, duh, duh-dud-dun, duh!" louder and louder.

Despite being desperately tired, the trio headed toward empty armchairs by the fire. Harry was so tired he didn't notice that they were not alone, or that Ron and Hermione did notice, and stopped walking. But as the figure in the corner winked at them, Hermione nodded back, elbowed Ron to make him be quiet, and said, "It's a weird feeling, isn't it? The war's over."

Harry laughed, he was sitting down on a chair by the fire, not noticing anything weird going on. "I know. Wow, the war's over. It's funny, I've only planned my life out this far, but now I'm lost, and I have no back ups. What am I supposed to do with the rest of my life?" She saw her chance. Rising from her seat, she beaconed for her friends to leave, and they did so, Hermione pulling Ron along.

"I'll tell you what you're going to do Harry James Potter." Finally speaking, Ginny took a few steps closer to Harry, whose mouth was opened slightly. "You are going to apologize to everyone for giving us such as scare. You are going to start enjoying life, because whether you feel like you do or not, you deserve it. You are going to beg me to take you back (promising me that you'll never leave me again) I will say yes, and we will spend the rest of our lives together. But before any of that… You are going to kiss me, Harry Potter." She was standing in front of him by this point, her arms wrapped around his neck; he felt his arms wrap around her waist.

Suddenly, something amazing happened. He forgot about everything; all of the murders, and tortures, and fiascos that he and everyone around him had ever gone through. All he could think about was the girl-no, woman standing here before him. As soon as she said, "Potter", Harry did exactly as he was told.

It lasted an eternity, even after they pulled away, he could still feel it on his lips. Even though he didn't know it then, but many, many years later as he closed his eyes for the last time, it was that kiss he had been thinking about, whom he was sharing it with…

The kiss wasn't hot and fast, but sweet and slow, although none less passionate; they were putting everything they had into it, all the love they had and more.

Blindly Harry realized that he wasn't feeling dizzy just because of how overwhelming it all was (although that was most contribution) but from need of oxygen. Slowly and regrettably once he had done it, he pulled out of the kiss, resting his forehead on hers, their noses touching, breathing heavily. He realized at that moment just how hard he fell in love with her. Nothing he could put into words could express the emotions going through his head, so he said the only thing he could think of, "I'm so sorry, Ginny. It doesn't even seem like enough anymore, I just need to say it. I-"

"You talk too much." She stated simply. Harry was about to express his annoyance; He had finally plucked up the courage to tell her how he felt, and then she goes and interrupts him. But his aggravation vanished on the spot as she kissed him again.

- That is supposed to be the theme song to Ned's declassified school survival guide (which I own nothing to). I've always had that song stuck in my head cuz it's so catchy, and I think they need it. You will see this again…I think…

**A/N: Read and Review. I'm trying to decide if i should play this game, so a review is very much appreciated. **


	2. Fights

Chpt. 2-Fights

A/N: I am _so sorry_ about the long update, but I got a bad grade on one thing for school and my mom thinks that my "future is at steak" and she just said "no Harry Potter" The worst punishment anyone can receive.

Harry woke a few hours later to a beautiful day to match the girl still asleep in his arms. He almost woke her with the gasp that escaped his lips, but she only stirred. He then took the moment of peace and silence to rest his head against hers, and reflect on how lucky, really, that he was. Beautiful, talented, amazing girl; the best friends he could ask for; a great godson he would be meeting today; a life that was his to lead…

Earlier that day, they had ended their snogging session because they had fallen over from exhaustion. Not wanting to leave each other alone for a second, they decided to sleep in each others arms. He was responsible, but he was also a boy, and he knew he would never be forgiven, if anyone with red hair caught him like this, so he drew the hangings, and hoped (and hated himself for it) that everyone would give "Harry Potter" a bit of privacy and rest.

As he was thinking all of these things he saw Ginny's lashes flutter. He kissed each one and then went on to her lips, which she practically ate hungrily. A few minutes later, Harry pulled back and whispered, "Good morning my love." She nodded her reply; in truth she was not awake unless Harry was kissing her. None the less, she rubbed her eyes and muttered, "Good morning, _my_ love."

Harry laughed and leaned in to kiss her again, but at that moment the door was flung open by Ron, and Harry thanked his lucky stars that the hangings were closed. Pretending he had just been woken up by Ron, Harry stuck his head out and grunted, "Hey Ron, whassup?"

Ron turned a little red, and muttered, "oh, um, nothing. I was just coming to check on you…there's a feast in about twenty minutes, and normally you might not want to go, but seeing as it's in our honor, we should probably be there." Harry nodded and Ron left the room.

He turned back to Ginny, "Now… where were we?" He asked waggling his eyebrows. She giggled maddeningly, and kissed him, hard and passionate this time. In a few seconds, they both lost their balance and fell off the bed, strangled in the bed sheets, but not stopping what they were doing. It wasn't a want anymore; it was a need.

It was then that not only Ron, but Hermione decided to stroll in. They had apparently heard the thuds as they hit the floor. The kissing couple on the floor still didn't do anything to change their title, but did when Ron yelled, "Oi! You," he swore so bad it could no longer be called a children's book, "had better get off my sister or else I'll-" Ron is not a kind person when it comes to his sister.

Harry positively jumped up, yet again thanking every god he knew of that he was fully clothed. Ron seemed glad at that too, but it was hard to tell as he turned as red as his hair, and even harder to tell when he punched Harry with all his might.

Now Harry was angry too. He might have been kissing his best friend's sister, but said best-friend shouldn't be so judgmental…or such a git about it. Before he could say or do anything however, Ginny beat him to the punch, laughably quite literally.

As she swung her hand back again, Harry rushed forward and hugged her against him; she was rather strong, Harry struggled to keep her at bay, but wondered why he was bothering. It was exactly like it had been a few months ago, he was furious at Ron's behavior, more than Ron was at his.

"Don't you dare! Don't you ever— Harry let go! Ron, I'm going to kill you. How could you? What is it with you? I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" She yelled other rambles, and all present were yelling at the top of their lungs.

Finally, Hermione managed to make herself heard. Still having a firm grip on Ron she screamed, "SHUT THE—" Ron and Harry gave a low whistle at her vocabulary, "UP! YOU TWO ARE BEST FRIENDS! BEST FRIENDS DON'T ACT LIKE THIS!"

Something had changed between the two boys as they looked at each other. Hermione was right, Ron acknowledged this by saying, "You know what? Best mates don't act like this; especially with best mate's sister. It's either me or her, take your pick. But I'm not having it anymore, Potter. Me or her." His words were met by complete silence.

Hermione had tears running down her face, Ginny looked close to that point too, only from anger, and Ron had finally gone limp with a fierce determination on his face.

The choice was only too easy. "I choose Ginny." She stopped struggling and looked up at him, a new type of tear in her eye.

Before anything but a blink could happen, the door was opened by George, looking the angriest Harry had ever seen him in his life. "_What do you think you're doing_?" His voice shook and broke. He looked everything seemed different about him, in appearance, his eyes. They were big, red and deranged; around the edges, dark. But something had been lost completely in them; Harry realized with a jolt that it was the absence of his brother that was most terrifyingly different.

"My.Brother— _our brother_— is _DEAD!_ And you two are here fighting? Over something stupid? My twin is dead, and all you guys care about is yourselves! I'm ashamed to be related to half of you! MY BROTHER 'S DEAD!" He yelled, as though frightened he hadn't made his point clear, and suddenly, the trio plus Ginny felt sickened with themselves. Harry hadn't thought about Fred, or Remus, Tonks, or Colin or anyone else you had died. How could he?

George left the silent room with a glare and banged the door shut, rattling the windows and mirrors on the walls. Harry only had to look at Ron for 3 seconds for them to come to an unspoken agreement. Nodding at each other, they looked at the girls, each one sobbing on their boyfriend's (or soon to be boyfriend's) shoulder.

"Shush, It's alright, love, it's going to be okay." Harry whispered, and knew Ron was doing the same thing.

**A/N: whoop! Another chapter hits the dust! **

**Thank you for your time! Don't forget to submit a review!**

**L.O.L. (lots of love)**

_**PrettyFanGirl**_


	3. Feasts and the Returning

Chapter 3 Feasts and the Returning

For American Readers: Add to your list of blessings of things to be thankful for.

**Happy Thanksgiving!! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my family, with honors to Mom, ( Sister) Melissa, Aunt Judy, Uncle Steve, (and the dogs) Molly and Bella!! (and miss kitty, even though she hates everyone!) If anyone cares, I'll be at their house tomorrow, so this is why I updated today, not tomorrow.**

Earlier that morning, Harry thought that his life would become normal now that his arch foe had been defeated. But Harry was older, much wiser now. It just took tonight to open up his eyes to how un-normal his life would always remain.

On the way down they ran into Cho, but she only had enough time to say, "Hi, Harry." In a dramatic, slow, loving voice before Ginny gave her the worst "don't-you-dare-steal-my-boyfriend" glare Harry had ever seen and Cho ran away.

Laughing for the first time in an hour, they entered through the double doors to some of the loudest applause Harry had ever heard. Harry had been expecting a feast, not a standing ovation. Every single person in the hall was standing up, applauding, including Ron Hermione and Ginny. The latter pulled him forward to the front of the Hall, where Kingsley was standing with a piece of paper and a bag in his hand.

Leaving him next to Kingsley, Ginny dashed away. Harry confusedly turned towards Kinsglsey, hoping that he could explain things to him. He did.

"I would like to last, but most certainly not least, award the Order of Merlin, First Class to Mr. Harry Potter." This news was greeted from even more applause from the audience and a dropped jaw from Harry. "In addition to one-thousand galleons in prize money." The onlookers were now looking like they had to yell and scream to stay alive. Harry tried to back away a little but several people turned him back toward Kinsley.

Feeling his face turning even redder Harry muttered to Kingsley, "look, you don't have to do this—" But his long speech about how he didn't deserve the award or the money was cut short by the new Minister.

"Harry, several people here have been complaining that they didn't get an award they deserved. The rest have been saying that they didn't deserve an award that high. You are the person in this hall that deserves this award the most. Actually, I'd say this is half of a one/hundredth of what you really deserve." And he handed the bag of galleons, the certificate and the gold metal to a modest looking Harry, who thanked Kingsley even though he still thought he didn't deserve it, and walked over to the Weasleys and Hermione, who all gave him either a clap on the back, or a hug. Harry noticed George wasn't present.

Ginny gave him a squeeze in his hand as he sat and whispered, "Congratulations" with a mysterious look in her eye that Harry knew only too well. "You knew?" Harry whispered back.

"Well, of course I did sweet heart. Don't ever forget: I know everything." She winked as Kingsley continued with the speech. Then McGonagall got up and did some speaking too. All Harry could think about was this metal in his hand. He already had plans about what he would do with this gold.

"…So let us enjoy our feast with the thoughts of everyone who has fought, and all who were lucky to survive." McGonagal ended her speech. Food appeared everywhere, but for once Ron did not pounce on the food like he hadn't eaten a proper meal in years, but calmly took a piece of chicken, potatoes, green beans, and offered the plate to Hermione. Ginny was the first person to notice this, who elbowed Harry and asked if anything she should know about was happening. That's when he remembered!

"So, Ron? How have you been lately? Hermione you okay?" They both looked up and turned red, Ron giving Harry a death glare. Harry suddenly noticed that they were holding hands; Ginny was starting to get it, her eyes were as big as the dinner plates.

"Oh, we're fine Harry. Just brilliant. Couldn't be better." Ron said pointedly. Harry grinned back, "That's good, because last time I saw you—"

"Who wants me to peas? I mean, who wants my pee? Whoa, I meant—woops!" Ron's distraction suddenly turned around as he dropped it on Harry's lap.

"Nice going Ron!" said Harry laughing as he stood up to shake himself off while all who were in earshot howled with laughter. As Ron leaned over to help Harry, he muttered, "Shut up or I'll tell mum and dad about you and Ginny." That pretty much kept both couples quiet during the course of the meal, though both pairs were holding hands under the table, but Ginny had gone as far as giving him a kiss when no one was looking and Ron complimenting Hermione on her hair.

Several things happened during that meal. Ramilda Vane and several other girls kept shooting Harry flirty looks and Ginny murderous, which she gladly returned. People kept coming up to Harry to thank him "for all that you do!" and congratulate him on the well deserved award (Harry responded to one person saying that all the reward he needed was right in front of him and put an arm around Ginny). Several speeches were made by official looking people, and at the very end of the meal, the death toll was given. 102 people died on their side, on Voldemort's 98. They then read the list of everyone who had died; Harry experienced several lurches as they read some familiar names, but got the biggest one at those he had already known. They held a moment of silence that actually lasted five minutes, and there was an announcement made that the dead would be buried at Hogwarts unless family members wanted otherwise.

The Weasleys all agreed that Fred should be buried at Hogwarts, and Harry heard Arthur say that Remus and Tonks would be buried at Hogwarts too, according to Andromeda. And that's when Harry realized with a stab of guilt that he had someone very, _very_ important to meet: his godson.

A/N: And another crappie bites the dust. I'm sorry it's so short, I planned to have some action soon though, I promise! Next Chapter: A New Beginning ; we get to meet Teddy!


	4. A New Beginning

Chapter 4- A New Beginning

A/N: I know it's like, the shortest chapter ever, but I updated 2 in a day, so that should make up for it. Be thankful. HAPPY TURKEY DAY!!

The next morning, everyone was ordered to leave the castle grounds for a little while unless they had some special reason for staying. The portraits either stayed in their canvases and people took them off, or went off to other portraits that could, because some of the portraits had permanent sticking charms on them. The house elves evacuated the kitchen, and the dead were moved somewhere Harry didn't want to think about. Everyone who would be staying for a little while, the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione included, made their way out to the front of the castle outside, McGonagal closed the doors and said to Harry:

"Very well, Potter. You may do whatever you feel necessary."

"Thank you, Professor. Everyone stand back!" He added in a yell. He turned around to face the castle. Part of it was clearly demolished, and it was not the same castle that Harry had spent the best years of his life. Nonetheless, it would look the same if he had anything to do about it. All of the people in the front lawn, most of British witches and wizards, his future, depended on how powerful this spell was…but he was used to the pressure of the world.

With that, everyone backed up, clearly expecting what he was going to do. Harry raised the Elder Wand, and said, "Reparo." The effect was immediate. Ginny, who was standing in the watching crowd, only had to blink in surprise to see that it was repaired. A _whoop_ of applause escaped from the crowd.

Harry smiled, "just one more thing…" And at the front of the doors, came the words of "A New Beginning"

A/N: That's it! This has been a great tale, something fun to write, I wanted to thank every single one of my reviewers; you guys mean so much. I just wanted to say as my final, departing word…

_**SCAR**_!!

—Oh, _I'm just kidding! _**GIVE THANKS, GIVE A REVIEW!**


	5. Back at the Burrow

Chapter 5- Back at the Burrow

Even though Hogwarts was completely safe, the Weasleys decided to go home to the burrow, and Harry and Hermione were also invited, naturally. It was almost very late at night when they arrived back home, but Mrs. Weasley still managed to direct people to sleeping quarters. Bill, Fleur, and Percy decided to stay the night, but nobody wanted to take the twins—George's room, even though no one said anything.

Harry offered to sleep on the floor in the living room, Ron grudgingly agreed, and Bill and George joined them on the ground later that night. Before sleep came over them though, everyone had a moment of silence for Fred, and many tears were shed over that time.

After what felt like hours, Harry felt something. Opening his tired, yet sleepless eyes, Harry realized that Ginny was very close, so close that when he jumped up, their heads bunked. Swearing under his breath, Harry looked at her and was surprised to see that they were stained with tears, and her lip was quivering, as though on the edge of more tears. Harry glanced around, put his arm around Ginny tightly, and led her out of the house, into the safe comfort of the outside. The dark night was like a silk velvet material that had small rhinestone studded into it. Harry led his new girlfriend over to a near by tree, and wrapped her into an even tighter hug, and she cried her heart out on his shoulder and Harry just held her, glad that she was safe, in his arms.

…

Harry looked over the last night over breakfast that morning; it was all a lot of dream work and with Ginny sitting beside him, it didn't look any easier.

"_I'm so scared Harry." Ginny wailed on his shoulder. "What if he comes back?" _

"_He won't. I promise." Harry whispered. He hated seeing her so helpless like this._

"_I feel so guilty. I know I shouldn't be able to eat, or drink, or feel good, but—but—but, I just c-can't! I feel depressed sometimes, but when someone dies, you're supposed to feel sad, but I know I'm not feeling sad enough. Is there something wrong with me? Am I not feeling because—?"_

_Harry tried yet again to calm her, "Shhh, it's going to be okay. Fred…he was a great person. Someone who could make you laugh on any occasion. The reason you don't feel bad when you're trying to remember him is because he was such a happy person, all of your memories are happy or funny. You are doing exactly what you're supposed to do and Fred wouldn't be ashamed in any way, shape or form. He might even be pleased that he made you so happy…He wouldn't want you to be unhappy, Gin."_

_He held her like that: close to him, for the entire night, even when sleep finally washed over Ginny, and she fell asleep in his arms. Harry whispered, "I love you." But he knew she couldn't hear; that was his intention._

The morning went smoothly as well, with Ginny kissing his neck and cheek; it was the best way to wake up. They ended up getting up before anyone else, even the sun, so Harry decided to reveal that he could make breakfast for the Weasleys so Mrs. Weasley didn't have to do any work. Ginny joked for the entire morning that the Weasleys would not enjoy getting food poisoned, until Molly came down the stairs to the smell of fresh food sizzling on the fryer and told him it looked delicious, "but you shouldn't have to go to all of this trouble dear."

A small argument against the Weasley women ended when Harry popped a bit of his famous chocolate chip brownie pancake (he had created it on Dudley's order when they were 7) in to their open mouths. Both of them looked astonished at having the wonderful sensation in their mouths. Molly called him the "Breakfast chief" for as long as anyone could remember after that, and Ginny joked that he had given up his right for her making breakfast every morning once they were married.

She looked astonished that she had let so much slip, they hadn't even declared love for each other yet, but all Harry did was smile, whisper, "I know." and kiss her. It would have been one of the most romantic moments of their lives, had it not been for Mrs. Weasley turning around right when it mattered, and seeing their locked lips. The commotion from the argument that followed woke the entire house and everyone in it so the Weasley women had a full audience.

"Completely inappropriate! Why didn't you tell me?"

"We were going to! We just wanted to wait a little while to get used to the idea ourselves!"

"Well don't get too used to it young lady!"

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you telling me that I can't go out with Harry?"

"Ginny, you are not even 17 yet! I was against you dating at 14, for heavens sakes! Now—"

"Mum! You always told me that age had no age limit! Besides, how old were _you_ when you started dating dad? Weren't you about a year older than me when you got _married?_"

"Ginerva!"

"Mum, you always told me that you trusted me, just not those other boys, but Harry's different, isn't he? Can't you trust us?"

Those words were met with ringing silence throughout the house. Anyone who didn't know Harry and Ginny were dating seemed _very _confused. Ginny had revealed to Harry sometime in the yester-ish that she had never told her family, except for her mum, what had happened between them. She had said that she knew what was coming, she knew him only too well, that she couldn't get their hopes up, or let her brothers murder Harry.

The unendurable silence was broken when Molly said, in a very different voice, "Everyone get out of this room. _Now." _There was a mad scramble of bodies fleeing toward the door. Harry wanted to give his support to Ginny, but he didn't really want to stay with the infuriated women, so he gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek, she gave him a radiant smile, and he left through the side door out into the garden for some fresh air.

He was very surprised to find Ron and Hermione, with Ron's arm around her waist, however. Harry tried with all of his might not to listen in, and even made a turn to go upstairs, but the only way was through the kitchen, where the mother and daughter were still arguing. Out of two angry women, and one angry woman and Ron, he turned back to his best friends. Thankfully, or rather not so thankfully, they didn't notice him; they looked rather busy.

"So, you want to go out with me?" Ron looked as though he had practiced the line a million and one times, but still hadn't gotten it right, but Hermione just smiled, blushed and nodded.

Harry was happy for them, but didn't feel like jumping up, punching the air, letting out a whoop, and swinging Hermione around like Ron did. But then Ron surprised Harry even more by kissing her. Harry supposed _he _should start reading_ Twelve fail-safe Ways to Charm Witches. _

Slipping between his best friends whom he knew wouldn't notice him; he went over to the tree he had spent most of last night. Harry was only a deep person when he had to be, and this was one of those times.


	6. Fiascos and inward battles

**Chapter 6- Fiascos at Dinner and inward battles**

Ginny found Harry at the same tree almost an hour later. She sat down next to him, took his hand, and kissed him tenderly, but as she had never done before. Harry feared the worst, of him not being able to date her, after all, there was just something that Harry had never seen in her eyes, in her look that she gave him.

But she saw the look in his eyes and quickly said, "Don't worry, honey. She'll let us date. She actually wants me to date you. No one else seems to be good enough for 'mummy's little girl'". She gave a deep sigh and told him the whole story about Molly's real concern that everything was moving so fast, and she had no control over what was happening anymore. "She just wanted me to be in the nest a little longer. I'm her last baby, and it scared her to see us kissing…to see me grown up. And that made me feel guilty, because I was so mad at her, but what are we supposed to do? I just told her that I would always be _her_ baby just not _a _baby. And then she hugged me for about ten minutes, and told me that I had better not let you go." Ginny hugged him tight. The rest of the afternoon passed with about as much talking and double the snogging.

◊♥!♦!♥◊

When Ron and Hermione went in for breakfast, Bill and Charlie were already up and eating some of the breakfast that Harry made with looks of amazement on their faces.

"Oh, good you're up. Harry did the honor of making breakfast today." Ron about fell out of his chair about hearing that news, and Hermione hastily pushed her plate closer to examine it thoroughly.

Ron asked his mother for more food, well, different food, but she just said that she'd try it first, if she were him. Ron's stomach was growling, he had spent so much time with Hermione he was really hungry, but after last year he had gone without eating for so long that he never wanted to do that again. Hesitantly, delicately, and deliberately, he put a tiny piece of pancake in his mouth. The second it touched his tongue, his eyes went huge with shock and he took another bigger bite, this time bigger.

Less then five minutes later, Ron was begging for more. "I'm sorry Ronnie, but we have to save some for George. And don't you dare ask Harry to make more for you! That boy has enough to deal with!" Although she did give him some extra eggs.

But George didn't come down for the entire morning. Or afternoon. When Mrs. Weasley was serving lunch to four very hungry teens, she went up to Bill's old room and found empty firewhisky bottles, and the drinker sprawled across the bed completely knocked out. The youngest adults found this out because she came back downstairs, and fled into her room crying hysterically. It broke all of their hearts to see her like this, and the two non-redheaded people brought those who were redheaded closer to them instinctively.

Dinner that night was unlike anyone Harry had ever experienced, espically at the Burrow. No one was smiling, talk was light, there wasn't one explosion or laughing fit erupting at the table, and every single person looked sad.

Ginny and Molly had made an agreement earlier that day, and Ginny told Harry about it after lunch. The agreement was that Harry and Ginny could go out and Molly would deal with any disagreements between the families, as long as they told them at dinner.

It was one of the- scratch that- the most awkward thing he'd ever done.

About half way through the meal, Ginny gave a gentle squeeze to his hand and whispered, "Can we tell them now?"

Harry looked at her and wondered why she'd even bothered asking, but nodded. Ginny cleared her throat; everyone looked around at her. "Excuse me, everyone. I have an announcement to make. Harry and I," she gave him a beaming smile, "are together now." And she held up their intertwined hands.

Pandemonium broke out in the form of Mrs. Weasley, fighting her way over to give a strangling hug to both of them, shouting things like "my babies are all grown up!". Arthur sat up strait and proud of his daughter and adopted son. Ron grinned at the attention Harry was getting; Percy smiled and said, "I always knew it! You could tell…" to Bill who was also smiling. Fleur gave a shriek of "Congratulations!" As well as everyone else. The men told Harry that they'd better take good care of "Ginnikiens" as Bill put it. Harry made a mental note to bug her about that for the rest of her life.

Even more surprise was added when Ron stood up, pulling Hermione with him and said loudly, "Hermione and I are going out too!" Harry smiled at the same sort of attention he was getting a few seconds ago. But the biggest change in the climate was that now everyone looked happy.

Maybe this wasn't so bad.

But it was. Unnoticed by anyone else, especially the happy couples, a lost brother bit his lip and pulled his red hair out of his eyes. He couldn't understand how they could _possibly _be happy after his twin was gone.

**A/N: I know that this was short **_**and **_**I left off with a cliffhanger, but I will update very soon…sooner than you think…nah I'll just finish it.**

Back in Bill's old room, he collapsed onto the bed, exhausted, tired, hungry, scared, alone, and with a spinning headache. How is it possible to survive without your twin? You were part of each other, you completed each other…he was incomplete without him.

The biggest regret that George had, was never really telling Fred how much he meant to him. They had shared everything; George was the first one to know that Fred like Angelina, Fred was the first one to know he liked Alicia. Something didn't feel right inside him.

That's when he realized what was really wrong with him…other than loosing his brother. He had never gone with being so sad for so long. He and his brother had made a life long goal to crack a joke everyday of their lives. Fred was being channeled into him now, he could feel his presence in his chest, and that's when the tears started to pour unashamedly from his eyes.

He forced himself to look into the full-view mirror. When he opened his eyes, Fred was looking back at them.

_What's wrong? _Fred asked, _be happy. That's what I always say._

_Fred, I'm so sorry, I should've..._

_No George. It's not your fault that I died. But it is your fault that I lived. I love you. You know that right?_

George nodded gravely. He must be going crazy, talking to a mirror, but he didn't care, and neither did Fred.

_Good. Then smile and you know, crack a couple jokes in my honor. I want my funeral to be CHEERFUL. People should be happy. The war is over, we can go on with our lives…And you should too…_

_Wait Fred! _George knew he was leaving, he could feel it. _Don't go I have so much…_

_We will see each other again, my dear twin. And when we do, you had better have broken the world record of something funny. Make mum laugh, I hate seeing her sad like this. Oh, and one more thing, I want you to write my funeral speech. And I don't want one dry eye in the house. You got it?_

And with that the presence faded away. At least from his head it. But it took George a few minutes to realize that. He was to busy letting the tears fall. Then he noticed a feeling in his heart, it wasn't new, but different…George actually smiled. _I love you bro _he whispered into the silent room.

**A/N: I actually started to tear up when I wrote this, it's probably the deepest I've ever written, and I'd originally planned to cut it out, but hey…it felt right…**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	7. The Ceremony

Chapter 7- The Ceremony

The next morning, George got up before anyone and made breakfast for the whole family, laid it out and went back upstairs, he knew his mother would wake up in about five minutes, and sure enough, six minutes later, the door opened, and Molly Weasley stepped inside. Crossing the room in a few strokes, she placed herself at the edge of his bed, and rubbed his back. He knew she knew he was awake; she was freaky like that.

"I love you mum. I'm so sorry." He whispered, but he knew she heard him.

"It's okay my love, I love you too." She whispered back as she hugged him…

♥

Only a few hours later, it was time to leave, but Harry made an announcement "There's going to be a special surprise when we get there, but I'm not saying what."

The breakfast table was silent for a moment before firing questions at him; he held up a hand for silence. "It's a surprise! I promise you won't regret it." He spoke mainly to Mrs. Weasley, who was probably tied in first place with George with how much the war affected them, but it was very close.

He had sent a letter to Mrs. Tonks earlier yesterday and asked her to bring Teddy to the ceremony, but he couldn't tell her why, and she had agreed. Harry had to admit that he was nervous though. Not only would he be meeting his godson, but his godson who just happened to be an infant. What if Mrs. Tonks wanted him to take Teddy? Could he take care of him? He would find out soon enough.

♥

The Weasleys sat in the very front row, in front of the stand and raised platform, right by the lake, where Dumbledore had been buried. It felt like millions years ago that had happened, but that was only to be expected with everything that happened.

They were some of the first ones there, so they separated slightly into pairs to mill around. Harry lost track of where everyone went, but he and Ginny walked over to where Mrs. Tonks was standing with a bundle in her arms.

"Oh, Harry how wonderful to see you!" Her smile didn't meet her eyes. She looked so much older that the last time Harry had seen her, even though it had only been a few months.

"Hi, Mrs. Tonks, this is my girlfriend, Ginny. Is that Teddy?" Harry asked.

She shook Ginny's hand and said, "Wonderful to meet you. Yes this is your godson, but I won't let you hold him until you promise to call me Andromeda."

Harry smiled and took the infant from her arms. Teddy, his _godson_, was so tiny, he barely looked old enough to be away from his mother, but that was how all small infants looked. Teddy was wide awake, and as Harry held him close, he made a grab for his glasses; it must have looked cute because the two women standing beside him laughed, he wished he could see it.

Teddy and his grandmother ended up sitting next to Harry and the Weasleys, which Mrs. Weasley was delighted to accept. She held Teddy very close to her at a few points, espically when George was mentioned, then alternately routed with Harry, and at one point with Andromeda when Tonks was mentioned.

Before the ceremony started, Harry and Andromeda talked about Teddy's future. "I know that you're his godfather Harry, but—" Andy started hesitantly, but Harry cut her off.

"You'd rather he stayed with you? Don't worry, I'm more than okay with that. I don't know the first thing about raising a child, he'd be better with you. But I want to be a big part of his life, if that's okay with you." They both seemed happy with the turnout of the agreement, and agreed that Harry could see Teddy next week, and the he would come to dinner, tonight.

In a few minutes there came a call from Minister Kingsley for everyone to please sit down. Once they did so, (Harry was amazed by the number of people that came, it was bigger than the Quidditch World Cup) he read the names of everyone that died, first good, then bad, and after that read the list of everyone who fought, alive or dead. Each alive person was supposed to stand up as their names were called, and they received applause before going onto the next name. Harry's name probably got the loudest and longest applause, plus a kiss from Ginny. George looked so proud when he stood up for both himself and Fred even though everyone looked surprised except Molly.

Some speeches were made but no one paid any attention to them until Harry got up. He had the entire audience in tears from the first sentence and when he sat back down Ginny kissed him passionately, and Hermione gave him a hug, and Teddy took his finger. Harry had know Teddy for about an hour, and he already had Harry wrapped around his little finger, he loved him.

After the speeches were made, the bodies were buried, not far from Dumbledore. Those took the entire day because they were held one by one, and those who either didn't know the person or thought it was too crowded headed out to look at someone else who died. There were a total of 80 bodies buried that day, and Harry made a point to be at every single one, even though he skipped lunch and tea. He just felt so guilty to anyone who had died and has who had lost someone in the war, but hopefully his guilt would clear after today.

Finally, after dinner and all the funerals were over, the last speech was given by McGonagal. "We have had an excellent turn out tonight. I would like to thank each and everyone who came here tonight. We have one more order of business tonight, and then I promise we can all go home. Due to a _very_ generous donation given by Mr. Harry Potter," There was very loud applause, "we were able to make this!" She gave her wand a flick and the cover in front of the castle flew up, revealing…

**A/N: insert evil laugh here I'll write a one shot dedicated to Harry's speech, but I decided that it wasn't necessary to put into this chapter (it was already long, plus I had no idea how to put my words on paper). The Next Chapter…**

**Next Chapter: What the cover was revealing, and Rita Skeeter comes in somewhere.**

**REVIEW!!! **


	8. A lot of things are happening

Chapter 7

"_the last speech was given by McGonagal. "We have had an excellent turn out tonight. I would like to thank each and everyone who came here tonight. We have one more order of business tonight, and then I promise we can all go home. Due to a very generous donation given by Mr. Harry Potter," There was very loud applause, "we were able to make this!" She gave her wand a flick and the cover in front of the castle flew up, revealing…"_

Chapter 8

…A war memorial.

Every single person or creature that died was made into a stone carving, all couple hundreds of them. The statue lined the whole front side of the building, life sized, and perfect to the detail of freckle. The name of each person was carved into it with a diamond or other stone next to their name. Harry saw Mad-Eye Moody, his parents, Sirius, Fred, Dobby, and many others up front. There was a beautiful poem above all the heads (** A/N: which is incidentally the poem at the beginning of DH(which I don't own))**:

_Oh, the torment bred in the race,_

_The grinding scream of death_

_And the stroke that hits the vein,_

_The hemorrhage none can staunch, the grief,_

_The curse no man can bear._

_But there is a cure in the house,_

_And not outside it, no,_

_Not from others but from them,_

_Their bloody strife. We sing to you,_

_Dark gods beneath the earth._

_Now hear, you blissful powers underground—_

_Answer the call, send help._

_Bless the children, give them triumph now._

"You paid for this?" Ginny whispered to Harry. He nodded and she hugged and kissed him. Mrs. Weasley thought along the same lines, but she kissed him on the cheek, not the lips, as she thanked him. Ron, and the rest of the Weasleys were just in awe as they thanked him; they had learned long ago not to even ask why Harry did things. George actually walked up and hugged him, although he didn't say anything, Harry more than understood. If anyone wasn't in tears before then, they were now, even Harry felt himself tearing up as he looked into his parents' faces.

Harry had spent all of his Order of Merlin prize money on the memorial. He felt he didn't deserve the money at all, so he spent it on a worthy cause. However, he didn't really like the small gold plait in the middle that said, "Donated by the Father of the Future, Harry Potter." Infact, he went to McGonagal to ask her about it, but was held back by none other than Rita Skeeter.

"Ah, Harry, _dear._ I was wondering if you'd give me a quick word. Where were you? How do you feel about the war? Where did the money for the memorial come from? Did Dumbledore tell you to do what you did? Have you read my new book? Did you like it? Are you seeing anyone?" Rita Skeeter pounded on him, along with quite a couple questions without drawing breath. Harry had just about enough of her.

"I have read that darn book of yours. The life and lies of Albus Dumbledore is more lies then life!" Rita looked as furious as Harry felt.

"You'll regret this, Potter! Mark my words!" And she left, Harry wanted to go after her, but Hermione and Ginny held him back. "Don't worry Harry, she's just making trouble, just don't pay any attention to her." Hermione said. Ginny nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek that calmed him down.

"Come on, let's go see Teddy." Ron suggested, "That kid is so cute. And coming from me that mean's a lot."

Harry nodded, but said, "Actually, there's something I have to do first, but you guys go ahead, I'll catch up, I promise." Ron and Hermione looked at him funny, but shrugged and walked off. Ginny asked, "Want me to come with you?" but stalked away, looking over her shoulder all the way when he said it wouldn't be necessary.

Harry called after all, yelling that he didn't mean anything, but she was already well out of focus. Swearing, Harry turned on his heal and walked into the night, around the lake, finally stopping in front of Dumbledore's Tomb, tears threatening to fall past his eyes. Harry took the Elder Wand out from his pocket and stared at it for a full ten seconds before repeating the same ritual with his ex-Head's Tomb…

It was getting dark out and there was another Feast being held inside, but the Weasleys and company decided to have their own Feast back at the Burrow. Everyone who had red hair (including Teddy, who changed it) and Harry, Hermione, Andromeda, and Fleur were enjoying it about half way through when Percy came in through the back door.

"Big news, very big news!" Percy shouted, "I have several things, first, Dad and I have been promoted!" There was applause as Mrs. Weasley beamed, "Second, Penelope and I are back together!" some of the family exchanged puzzled looks, "And, I'm not sure if this is good or bad, but Minister Kingsley would like to speak to you two tomorrow at noon in Diagon Alley."

**A/N: Dun Dun Duh! Cliffhanger! But that's what evil authors like myself do. Haha! Just so you know, Harry just put back the Elder Wand. **

**I just wanted to say a few things:**

**1) Thank you to all my Reviewers and Readers! (No one ever seems to thank the readers so I thought I should)**

**2) All the Reviews are so much appreciated, but it doesn't really make sense to me. I have (at the time of writing this) 1230 hits but only 11 reviews? They're appreciated, don't get me wrong, but I don't think that there's someone out there repeatedly clicking the button. **

**3) I just wanted to add that on the Summary, it says something like 'first ten chapters written so no long waits for updates' but I found some plot holes and I had to sew them up. ;-) **

**4) I'll try to have the next update up by Wednesday!**


	9. New Info

Chapter 9- Dreams Come True

"Whatever it is I didn't do it!" said Harry with an act of innocence that no one believed, but the table exploded with laughter.

Chuckling, Percy went on, "I'm not sure what it's about, but I really don't think you're in too much trouble, even if it's bad, I mean, you are the chosen one and all that rubbish." Harry turned red; he still hadn't told the Weasleys about what really had happened that night. He had an idea that they really wanted to know, but he was so grateful that they hadn't asked yet. But he still felt guilty about not telling one particular person about it. And he vowed that He would tell her. Soon.

♥

The next day at noon found Harry and Ron patiently waiting for the Minister in Diagon alley. Finally they met up with him at the Leaky Cauldron. He had some interesting news. "I just wanted you two to know that you aren't in any trouble, if you agree with me." Kingsley started.

"Whatever it is, yes." Harry said, earning him a chuckle from Kingsley.

"Well, I think you should consider this carefully. I hear from Minerva that you two share an ambition to become aurors." Harry and Ron exchanged glances. _Could it be?_

"If this is what you truly want to do with the rest of your lives, I think it is definitely possible. You may need to get other jobs while you're training, but that will only take about 3 years. The training is hard, but as an ex-auror myself I can tell you it's very satisfactory work. There is just one thing. The school governors and Headmistress are having some debates about whether or not to let anyone who had gone into hiding come back and re-do your year. Depending on who wins the argument, you will either have to go back to school and take your N.E.W.T.s or add a year or so to your training. It's not really up to anyone but the school." That statement was met with shocked silence.

"Are you saying that we can come back to school?" Harry asked after he got his voice back.

Kingsley shrugged. "I'm not completely sure. I think you two should think very seriously about this as it will affect the rest of your lives. Why don't you two sleep on it and have an answer ready some time in two weeks? Sound agreeable to you?" They both nodded. Harry suddenly had a feeling of someone watching them; but when he looked around there was no one there.

"On a different, yet related note, I would greatly appreciate it if you would give the Ministry a testimony regarding the Deatheaters. We are having a bit of trouble for some of them." 'Malfoys' Harry thought after Kingsley stopped talking.

"Sure." Harry and Ron vaguely agreed; they were still a bit overwhelmed about being offered the job.

"Great. You two sleep on the job, and I'll see you in, two weeks?" Kingsley asked. Harry and Ron just nodded.

♥

Later that night, Harry snuck down to Ginny's room. The reason why they were so late was because Kingsley had wanted to go over details at the Ministry and over dinner. He went over to Ginny's bed, which she was soundlessly sleeping on.

Or where she appeared to be sleeping soundlessly.

Or appeared to be sleeping.

Because once Harry had gotten into bed with her, crawled under the covers, and was just about to kiss her neck, she turned around and was on top of him, kissing the life out like a dementor.

She was so soft and warm. But he just had to tell her. "Ginny—I need—to—tell—you—something!" He said between kisses.

"You—talk too—much!" and went back to what she was doing. Somehow he managed to stop her eventually though.

"Gin. I feel like I owe you an explanation. Do you want to know what happened, with the um, Voldemort thing?" He could just see her face in the moonlight; she had her mouth opened slightly. She nodded, "But only if you want to tell me."

Harry told her everything and anything. It took him the best of three hours of time they could have used for snogging, but it was well worth it. When he finally got to the end of it, Ginny's mouth was practically hanging open off its hinges. Harry lightly kissed her top lip, and was very easily granted access into her mouth…

But he had something else to tell her. "There's one more thing. Kingsley offered me and Ron a job as Aurors at the Ministry! Isn't that great?" Of the small amount of beauty he could see of her, she looked shocked, yet pleased.

"That's great! Let me give you a congratulations kiss!" Ginny also looked a little worried.

"What is it?" Harry asked concernedly.

Ginny sighed, but answered, "It's nothing, I was just thinking that you were done with the dangerous-putting-your-life-in-jeopardy-for-the-good-of-humanity thing."

Harry blinked, took a deep breath and said, "Gin, if you don't want me to—"

"No, no, no, that's not what I meant. I just thought that you didn't want to."

"It's not like that. I have been through so much, good and bad, but mostly bad. And you know what? Voldemort caused every bit of it. That's why I fought against him. I never want anyone to live the life that I've had to live. My job will never be done until I die, but if you fight and fight continuously, then for, even a moment, evil will be kept at bay."

When Harry looked at Ginny, she had tears streaming down her eyes and she managed to knock them both off the bed as she hugged and kissed him.

♥

The post owl was a little late, the next morning and since Mr. Weasley had been unable to get the Profit due to him almost being lat to work, the paper owl went to Hermione. She unrolled it and took one glance before she spit out the entire contents of her mouth onto the table in front of her and yelled, "NO NO NO!"

Naturally, Ron jumped to his feet and looked at the paper and had a similar reaction, only he didn't stomp his foot in a girly way like Hermione did. Ron looked around the kitchen to make sure that Harry wasn't present, finally appreciating Ginny for holding him in her room, before saying, "There is no way that we can tell Harry about this."

"Tell me about what?" Harry's voice asked. Ron and Hermione whipped around. Yes, it was him. Although they both wished it wasn't.

"Is it about me?" Harry pointed to the paper looking anxious and hurt. Hermione made a move to whip it out of his reach but Harry crossed his arms and said, "Look, Hermione I want to see it. Please hand it over. If it's bad, then I've taken worse. And if it's worse…I've taken much worse." She nodded and handed it to him looking sorry. He let his eyes skim, but several words jumped out at him, and he tried to actually read it. He only made it a paragraph.

_The Father of the Future_

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_Harry Potter has been dubbed the Boy who Lived, the Chosen One, and, the latest, Father of the Future. But does he really deserve these titles? Eye witnesses at the Final Battle, as it is being called at Hogwarts can say that Potter did not participate in any part of this battle, and only joined in when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named attacked him. Add that to his disgraceful performance as being the "only ray of hope" as some people have called him over the recent years, and I say that he does not deserve any of these titles, or the auror job that Minister Kingsley has offered him yesterday afternoon…_

He just couldn't go on. Harry set the paper down and quite calmly left the room. So that's who had been watching them the previous day. He knew he felt something…

A/N: As you can see, I'm faced with a delima, do they go back to Hogwarts? I get the feeling that there's a j.k. interview I managed to miss somehow, so if anyone knows where I can find a transcript or _something_ that would be great. I'm also taking a vote. Incase I don't find out anything by Christmas, please tell me if you'd perfer them staying or going back, or if you know for a fact, let me know also.


	10. WWW Rebuilding

Chapter 10- Rebuilding the WWW

Harry and Ron made the announcement that night at dinner. This time when they made announcements, George joined in congratulating them. Actually, he went beyond that. He said that he'd offer Ron a job, if only he could continue with his work. That's when the bad news came. He said that he would have to sell the shop because he couldn't do it anymore, and then left the room. Anyone who was present was shocked; that was George's dream. But all knew why he was doing this…

"We've got to help him." Harry stated plainly. Percy looked up with him looking tired, "How do you expect to do that?" Harry admitted that he had no clue. The Weasleys thought for a moment, secretly looking at Hermione, but it was Ron who said, "I have a plan."

The next day, bright and early, the Weasley siblings (minus George), Harry and Hermione all apparated to Weasley's Wizard Weezes in Diagon Alley. What they met was horrible. The Weasley twins had gotten most of their stuff out, but not before the Deatheaters had ruined the building. Percy said that it would take all of them to fix it, so they all got out their wands and said the incantation, "repario" and the affect was as immeadiate as Hogwarts; bricks flew back into place, the doors swung open and once they got inside, some products could be seen on the shelves.

It took them the best of All Afternoon but they finally did it. Bill apparated back to the Burrow to get George, and returned with him, a blindfold over his eyes. Percy guided him to the exact middle of the store, and removed the blindfold, walking over to his place against the wall with his family.

George slowly turned on the spot, looking at everything; he stopped when he was turned from his family and stared at the 'Weasley's Wizarding Weezes' sign. There was a picture of Fred hanging there.

"We put this place back together, and I found some stuff in the back room that I could help you with. I'm not very good at what you do, but I managed to make a better price margin for more profit!" Percy said with forced cheerfulness.

Silence

"Charlie here got in some pretty good spell work for the doors so that they swing open when you walk up to them. Plus, we made these eletrador things that makes it easier to get to the stock." Percy went on before Charlie said; "I got the idea from Hermione."

Silence.

"Bill got all of the permits for the building, and did some pretty sweet spell work." Someone put in.

Silence.

"Ginny did all the decorating, and the signs, she's got a real talent for that." Harry put in. Ginny contributed, "Harry came up with the idea of making the ceiling higher, and he put up all the signs."

"Hermione did all the re-organizing so things are easier to find."

Silence.

"George," Percy started, "I know why you want to give up the shop, but you just can't…he wouldn't want you to."

Silence, until, "What did you do?" George asked. The others looked around at each other, and then looked up to see George facing them again. Even though he had tears streaming down his face, his voice and face were emotionless. He pointed at Ron, "Did you have anything to do with this?"

All eyes were suddenly on him, and Ron didn't know what to say for a minute. "Yeah, it was my idea. Don't blame them, it was me." He managed suddenly.

Anyone there at that moment would have gone running behind the counter at the look George gave Ron. But then, something worse happened than it would have if George had punched his brother. He closed his eyes, and tears streamed out of them. No one knew what to do; George still looked angry. But then fate was taken out of their hands when George said, "Thank you." And hugged Ron, crying on his shoulder.

Feeling the moment, Harry yelled, "Group hug!" and everyone consented.

George whispered in Ron's ear, "You want a job?"

**A/N: ooot, ooot! I know that I already put in a George chapter, but this had to be done. Sorry it's short!**

**I just wanted to clarify a few things: **

**George is still not completely over his twin dying. That will take quite a couple more chapters, and a girl. giggles But that won't be for a while now. **

**2) REVIEW!!!! I've set a goal to have 20! **

**3) I have made the decision on whether or not they will go back to Hogwarts! At the moment, I'm putting it into chapter 12! That should be up within a week to a week in a half!**

**4) Please keep the suggestions coming! **


	11. Trouble With Ron

Chapter 11- Trouble with Ron

Dedication to acekiller157 for so many kind reviews.

Later that night, as most of the family was doing a small bit of celebrating; Hermione and Ron went up to his room to talk. At first they started out on pretty simple things, quidditch, memories, Harry and Ginny, Teddy, until they laughed so hard they went in to a silence.

"Um, Ron?" Hermione asked. She had something she needed to ask him, and it had been bugging her all night.

Ron, who was lying down on his bed with a pillow over his face answered a muffled, "yes?"

Hermione squirmed a little from her perch on the end of the bed near his head before saying, "you know my parents?"

"Not personally." And muttered "thank god."

"Very funny. You remember how I told you I sent them to Australia?"

Ron sat up slowly and turned to her, nodding lightly, a small confused look on his face. Hermione took a deep breath before saying, "well, it's been a couple days after the war ended, and, well, I want to go look for them. I was, um, planning on leaving tomorrow."

She was about to go on but Ron apparently didn't notice, and said, "Hang on, you're just going to leave me for hell knows how long, and dump this on me the last second? That's not like you Hermes!"

Hermione gulped, their first fight as a couple seemed to loom tauntingly near, but she wasn't going to give into the fight without a fight.

"I'm sorry, Ron." She said in a calm voice. Yet again she was not done, but Ron cut her off again.

"We just had become a couple and now—wait, I get it, I did something, didn't I? And now you're pretending to go looking for your parents while really you're going to disappear to Australia and never come back?"

Outraged, she said, "Of course not Ron and I was going to-" They were both standing up, a foot apart by now, and yelling incomprehensibly. Hermione soon lost her will as tears started strolling down her cheeks at the hurtful things Ron was saying. How could he think that? Fed up, as Ron started using a swear word after every civilized word he would use at this point, she smacked him hard in the face, turned on the spot, and raced down the stairs, probably toward Ginny's room.

The small voice in his head told him to go after the love of his life, but the more macho and right-sounding voice was telling him otherwise. Finally he flopped over on his bed, suddenly exhausted, and fell asleep almost instantly.

The next morning, by the time Ron finally got downstairs, everyone was through with breakfast and out of the kitchen, except for Ginny and Harry, who looked like they were taking their sweet time. Harry glanced over Ginny's shoulder at the sound of the door opening, and suddenly glared at Ron. Ginny turned and too menacingly shot a death glare at him.

Confused, Ron asked, "What's your problem?" This only increased the deathliness of their glares, Ginny to cross her arms and for Harry to retort, "What's yours?" Suddenly everything clicked from the night before. Where was she? She said she was leaving in the morning… Ron hurriedly looked at the clock. It read ten thirty.

Praying that it wasn't true, Ron turned back to the glaring couple. But before he could ask his question, Harry answered what he didn't want to hear. "She left at six this morning. Wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible, apparently. What is wrong with you?"

Ron closed his eyes. _What is wrong with me?_ Harry stood up, but Ron didn't pay any attention to anything. As a result, he could have ducked, but instead ended up with a bleeding nose and two people yelling at him. Ron couldn't have cared less. He just stood there, holding his drenched nose, trying to conceal his tears by closing his eyes tightly. It was a loosing battle.

He must have been muttering something about how sorry it was, maybe Ginny got bored, possibly Harry didn't want a witness to murder, but somehow, any measurable time later, Harry and Ron ended up in the sitting room, facing each other.

"Why?" Harry asked in the most civilized, yet exhausted voice Ron had heard him use all morning.

Ron moved his head up to look up at his best friend, without the least bit of humor asked, "Did I seriously blow it that big?"

Harry mockingly thought for a moment before saying, "Um, yeah, you did."

Ron groaned. "How am I ever going to apologize to her? I wouldn't be surprised if she did stay in Australia now."

"You know, she was going to ask you to come with her. She said something about wanting to spend some time with you, but you got all protective, or whatever it was you were doing, and now she doesn't want anything to do with you."

Ron closed his eyes again. The tight pain in his chest seemed to triple-no what was the highest you could go on that scale? Infinity seemed too low. "I'm never going to see her again, am I?"

There was silence for a few seconds before his supposed best friend answered, "you know you deserve this?"

Blue eyes met green and Ron decided that he would rather do anything, _anything_ then go through with this, and he said so.

An answer came in the form of, "you want some advice?"

"Other than where I can go to kill myself? 'Cause I can just walk up to Ginny, the way she was looking at me…"

"Yeah, besides that." Ron looked up at Harry. His true best friend in the whole-wide-world said, "Go after her."

Ron blinked. "What?"

"I meant exactly what I said, Ron, trust me, if you don't go after her, I promise you, you will regret it for therest of your short life you'll have before I kill you."

There was a silence before Harry went on with a sigh, "look, if I hadn't gone back to Ginny and begged her to forgive me, then I would've never forgiven myself. She makes me so happy even when it seems impossible. I broke her heart, I know, but I went after her. Because I love her. I know you love Hermione, so you need to go after her too."

Every possible argument seemed to pop up in Ron's head, but his heart knew exactly what to do. Answering his un-asked questions, Harry said, "This is the address of her hotel, and she's staying in Sydney. Here's your bag, there's some food that should last most people a week, but for you, lunch, and here's a temporary apparition license. Your mum says be careful, brothers say have fun, but not too much fun, Ginny says if she sees you come home without a happy Hermione she'll kill you, and I say good-bye."

The most over-whelming walk to the door ended as they reached it, Ron now holding his bag, some food, and some pieces of paper. Ron almost asked Harry what just happened, but Harry just gave the smallest wave in history, and slammed the door in his face.

Ron turned on the spot, thinking hard about Hermione's hotel and disappeared into the afternoon sun, landing at a building of a place called "Hope's Inn".

**A/N: I know that was unexpected/weird, but something had to happen. I'd like to thank all my reviewers, espically acekiller157! **

**Side note: IF ANYONE IS OFFENDED BY BLONDE JOKES, PLEASE LET ME KNOW BEFORE TOMORROW!!! **


	12. The Answer and Teddy

Chapter 12-

**A/N: Thanks to AceKiller157: What would I do without you? (Sorry for the false updates alarm!)**

Harry peeked through the window as Ron disappeared, and punched the air as he left. He was now almost alone with Ginny. His wish for complete aloneness was soon granted as she turned up behind him, a basket in her hand. "Want to have a picnic? She asked.

Harry smiled and slipped her hand into his, leading her into a corner of the house next to a tree.

Ginny opened the basket and pulled out a blanket, which turned out to be the only thing in there when Harry checked. When he gave his girlfriend a confused look, she said, "Mum was giving me a look when I said I wanted to go on a walk with you, so she thinks we're eating." Harry felt bad about lying to Mrs. Weasley, but forgot his concerns when Ginny threw her arms around his neck, knocking him to the ground, lips connected all the way.

They spent the day in similar circumstances until they could hear Mrs. Weasley calling them to come in about 2 o'clock. After checking their partner for any proof of what they'd been doing, Harry and Ginny entered the house through the kitchen. Both were quite pleased and surprised to see Andromeda and little Teddy standing there.

They two women stopped talking abruptly when they saw who had joined them. "Ah, Harry! Wonderful to see you again, and you Ginny." She shook both their hands, and Molly said, "Andy here was wondering if the two of us could have a chat. Can you two watch Teddy for us? Ginny remember what I taught you."

Ginny got to Teddy first and held him, cooing all the way to the sitting room. Harry smiled at the two women, and sped after his girlfriend and godson. The redheaded girl was sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of the couch, with Teddy on her knee. Harry sunk down next to her s the baby was in between them.

"You want to hold him?" There were so many reasons that he shouldn't, yet so many reasons that he should, that it confused him in to sputtering silence. Ginny seemed to know what was wrong, and added, "Here, just lay him back, make sure to support his head put your arms around him—not like that, like _that—good—_ hold his butt up. Harry, you're holding a baby!"

Harry smiled. He liked holding infants. Teddy was so small; it made Harry sad to think about the day when he would have to tell this baby about his parents' deaths. But that day seemed forever away, so the boy who lived just held his godson, happy at life for once.

Ginny rearranged herself to lay her head on Harry's shoulder and take one side of Teddy with her arm. Harry moved his arms so he had one arm around the two people that matter most to him at the moment. Together, Harry and Ginny looked like wonderful parents at that moment, and Ginny could tell that this was the only man she would want to have and raise children with. "You're going to be a great dad someday Harry." She whispered.

Harry took his eyes off the baby for a second to kiss the side of Ginny's head and whisper, "I hope so," in her ear before meeting his lips to hers...

_PrettyFanGirl_

That day would strike in his memory forever. It was the day that got him thinking about things. His job, his Ginny, his godson, his Ginny, his friends and family, his Ginny, his life. He never really had time like that, but now he had years to waste, time to spend. It was a wonderful feeling, but he vowed to never waste a second of his life ever again. It was at that moment that he made the decision of whether or not to go back.

_Book Seven and Three Quarters_

Because Ron and Hermione were in Australia, Bill didn't live with them anymore, George was at his shop and Percy was helping George, Mr. Weasley was at work and Mrs. Weasley had to clean to remain happy, Ginny and Harry found themselves quite alone; which was fine with them.

Harry spent the next few days as though stuck to at least one part of Ginny by glue. They even slept in each other's arms by accident once. That was probably the second best day that he woke up to something.

The following day, Harry received a letter from Minister Kingsley. It said that he needed an answer as to whether or not he would join the force soon. Harry got the vibe that the aurors were low in numbers at the moment. Ron managed to get a message to Harry saying his decision and asked Harry to tell Kingsley for him. Since Hermione didn't want to become an auror, she would deal with someone else, but she had also made her decision.

So at nine o'clock, Harry Potter was fighting his way through his _many_ admirers to the Minister's office. Actually, "many" is putting it minimal; more like the entire ministry.

When he reached the secretary's desk, she looked up and her jaw dropped. Ignoring this, Harry said, "Hello, I have an appointment with Minister Kings—er—Shacklebolt." The receptionist looked down at her papers but looked up to see if Harry was still there. Harry would have been there for about another hour with the nervous girl had it not been for a deep voice behind him saying, "Ah, Harry, I've been expecting you! Come on back." He waved to the security guards on either side of the door (both of which were staring transfixed at Harry) and he and Harry crossed through unharmed.

"So, how have you been?" Kingsley started, once they were settled in comfortable chairs in a huge office.

Harry cleared his throat and answered, "Fine, and you?"

"Let's cut the small talk shall we? Have you made a decision?"

Harry took a deep sigh and said, "Yes."

**A/N: oh! I am **_**so evil!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_**Aren't I? Hahahahahahahahahaha! Woo! --Cracks a rib laughing-- So, does Harry go back to Hogwarts? We will soon find out. Or not, hahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**To keep you occupied, here is a new addition to my work (which I do not own): Jokes! (for now, it's blonde jokes, but if that is upsetting to anyone, I will change it)**

**I AM so relieved that the week is **_**finally**_** over that today's first joke is about Friday.**

**Today's Blonde Joke: T.G.I.F (at the time I'm writing this, it's Friday)**

**(Side note: t.g.i.f. stands for thank goodness it's Friday)**

**There's this blond that walks into an elevator and smiles at the guy in there and says: "Hi! T.G.I.F!"**

**The man looks up and says: "Hi. S.H.I.T."**

**The blond looked offended, but the man continues: "Sorry Honey, It's Thursday. What did you think I meant?" **

**This is why I wanted to know if anyone had a problem with blond jokes. Again, I don't believe that all blonds are dumb, but they are funny when they are! Yet if there is someone out there who is offended, I WILL TAKE IT OFF AT REQUEST!!!**

**Lastly, I got an anonymous review from Regan. I do plan on writting a book someday, actually, I'm writting one now, but that probably won't be printed until later. However, keep in touch!;-)**

**Thank you for reading the world's longes A/N, story, and please REVIEW, they make my day happy!!:-D**


	13. The REAL Answer With a side of Ron

Previously:

"_So, how have you been?" Kingsley started, once they were settled in comfortable chairs in a huge office._

_Harry cleared his throat and answered, "Fine, and you?" _

"_Let's cut the small talk shall we? Have you made a decision?" _

_Harry took a deep sigh and said, "Yes."_

This Chapter:

If he chose to go back to Hogwarts, that meant he would be in the same year as Ginny, so he would be able to spend more time with her. On the other hand, they would be separated some of the time, and they could see each other on Hogsmead weekends. Besides, Harry was going to have to train whether he took the N.E.W.T.s or not, and the sooner he started, the sooner he finished and the less time he had away from Ginny.

"I'm not going back." Said Harry. Kingsley smiled.

"Well then, we'd love to have you. Can you report to this address to start your training on September 2?" Kingsley said this with a glint in his eye; Harry had the strangest feeling that Kingsley knew he'd be busy saying good-bye to Ginny.

After Harry nodded, looking at the piece of paper Kingsley handed him, Kingsley went on, "And what about your friend, Ronald?"

"He's not going back either. So Ron and I are going to report here at noon on September 2?" Kingsley nodded as he made a note on a purple piece of paper, folded it, and it blew out of the room. Less than 20 seconds later, a man entered looking stern and old.

"Harry, let me introduce you to my successor of the Auror department, Felix Grint." Harry stood up and held out his hand to the man, but he just stared, narrow-eyed at Harry and said, "Just because you're famous, don't expect any special treatment."

There was an embarrassed, ringing silence while Harry put his un-touched hand back in his pocket and Kingsley glared at Grint. Trying to break the silence, Harry cleared his throat and said, "Well, um, yes. So? Um…" But he couldn't think of anything to say to that that wouldn't put him in the same position he thought he had been with Snape. Luckily, Grint seemed to consider himself higher than this, and left with a nod toward Kingsley.

Harry looked after him, mouth opened slightly, before turning to Kingsley. "Let's just say that Grint is a special person," was the only explanation that Harry got. Harry stayed for about five more minutes and received the address of a place in London to start training, before leaving with a much better good-bye than Grint.

Speaking of him, Harry had the idea that Grint was a special case.

_PrettyFanGirl_

_So, I'm not going back_. Harry thought. It was a weird feeling. When Harry had decided he wasn't going back a year ago he was sure he wasn't going to. But when Kingsley had suggested him to go back, a tiny ray of hope had arisen in him, hoping that he could go back, but that was impossible now: he had even signed the contract.

Book Seven and Three Quarters

Across the globe, a few days previous, Ron Weasley had landed outside of a small homey looking hotel. After checking around, he went into the only door that seemed to be unlocked. There was a woman behind the counter, blowing gum and listening to music through a CD player, but Ron had no way of knowing this, so was personally offended when she "ignored" him for ten minutes. The girl had her eyes closed and was swinging her head this way and that. Finally, Ron got too angry and left her to find someone more useful.

He had no idea he was about to run into the very person he was looking for, but as it was, Ron ran smack into Hermione the second he stepped out of door. It took both people a few seconds to realize who it was, and sputtered apologizes completely unrelated as they picked up the books Hermione dropped. Then Hermione looked into the redhead's face, her jaw dropped, and she turned on the spot, leaving _Hogwarts, A History_ behind her. Ron tried to run after her, but she had already slammed the door of her room in his face.

Ron tried to reason to her through the door, but after five minutes and a magically-induced burned nose; he admitted defeat and waited on one of the benches. Harry hadn't packed him any form of entertainment, so the only thing he had to do was count the freckles he could see, or read _Hogwarts, A History_. He chose the freckles, but you could only count freckles so many times for so long, so he took out a sandwich and ate that. Near six o'clock, after at least six hours, he finally picked up the book and began to read it, his pride smashed into a million pieces.

Somewhere along the time it took for him to start reading and the time for the night person to switch duties and offering him a room, he realized Hermione could apparate in and out of her room, and might never walk through the door he was watching again. Despite this, he rented a room with the muggle money he found in his bag, and spent most of the night reading, not knowing how glad he would be that he did soon.

The pain and stress he was feeling from Hermione, though he admitted it was his fault, put a huge damper on his spirits, as though they could be crushed anymore, but kept on reading, hoping that he might get the chance to be forgiven.

**A/N: I know, short, but it's necessary. Anyone have a guess for how Ron's going to make it up to Hermione? I would love to hear guesses and any other opinions. Just push the purple-ish button that say 'Go' under 'submit Review' and that is possible!**

**Next few chapters: Harry's B-day is coming up soon, Ron and Hermione (don't want to spoil the surprise) and Rita Skeeter comes in again.**

**Today is the last day of school of '07, but I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing for this story, but we'll just see!! On Christmas (December 25 or 26) I will submit a song/poem based on HP, so check it out then!**

**Blond Joke:**

**There's a lady that drives up to McDonald's. She wanted the chicken nuggets, and they came in packs of 3 or 6. When she ordered, she said, "Can I please have an order of half-a-dozen chicken nuggets, please?"**

**The voice that came back said, "I'm sorry, ma'am, but we, like, only have 3 or, like, 6."**

**Lots of Love,**

**Happy Holidays,**

**PrettyFanGirl**


	14. Author's Note sorry for the false alarm!

I hate it when some of my favorite authors do this, but I'm sorry.

Over the holidays, I went to my dad's house (my parents are divorced) and I saved all my documents on his computer so that I would have chapter 30 done by New Year's. Sadly, this did not turn out the case, because it's a different program and it somehow messed up everything I had. Luckily, I managed to save Chapter 14 and am working on it, but 15 and 16 bit the dust and I have to re-write them, however I am so mad at my computer that I am incapable of really writing anything good right now.

I promise by New Years I'll have a new chapter up, but until then, I apologize for the delay. To occupy a couple people's time, here's a Holiday style joke:

Ernie and his dad ventured into the woods to bring home a Christmas tree. They walked for hours in the snow, examining every tree they found. As the afternoon turned into evening, the temperature dropped ten degrees and the wind began to blow. Still no tree. Finally, Ernie piped up:

"Listen, Dad, I really think we'd better take the next tree we see, whether it has lights on it or not!"

Happy Holidays, whatever you may celebrate!

Your humble writer

(and at the moment, hungry chick),

PrettyFanGirl

(P.S. to make things easier, this is chapter 14, or I'm skipping it, however you want to put it)

P.S.S Next chapter: Harry and Ginny go on a date, but not all's fair in love and war.

P.S.S.S. Please check out my new story: Harry, The Scarfaced Wizard. It's supposed to be Harry, the scar-faced wizard, but this site's weird! Anyway, I've been told it's a good story, and it's short so it won't take too long to read and review!


	15. A Date with Destiny

Chapter 15- A Date with Ginny

**A/N: This is the longest chapter I've ever written, so you guys had better enjoy it! Please check out one of my other stories, Harry the Scar-faced Wizard! It's less than a hundred words and I can read it in 30 seconds, so it shouldn't take too long! It's available under my Profile, just click on the purple-ish/blue-ish "PrettyFanGirl". And don't forget to review!**

**P.S. Happy New Years! Prepare for school: **

** \  O- No!**

After saying good-bye to Kingsley, Harry left the Ministry to go to Diagon Alley, where he met Ginny in the Leaky Cauldron. Diagon Ally seemed to be improving by the minute they were there; there were only a few shops that remained closed now, and it looked brighter. The "Undesirable Number One" posters were gone, to be replaced by newer ones. Neither Harry nor Ginny realized it the entire day, but the only thing that changed on those posters was "Desirable Number One". They were created and funded by "Witch Weekly"

When Harry entered the Leaky Cauldron, Tom called out a greeting to "Harry Potter" but the rest of his sentence was lost in the mass of people Harry found blocking his path. How stupid could he have been to not wear the invisibility cloak? Now he was paying the price. There were so many people there that no one truly noticed him duck down, and crawl through the legs of the "fans".

Ginny was sitting in a private looking corner, smiling and shaking her head when she saw that no one had murdered her boyfriend yet. "Hello, gorgeous," Harry greeted with a kiss.

After it was broken, Ginny said, "same to you, handsome." They were somewhat behind a wall, where only a few people could see them, but those people were gone with the crowd when Harry Potter went "missing" and anything with teeth went to look for him (remember that Tom was toothless). Harry enjoyed this privacy a lot. Ginny had already ordered him a drink, but it might as well have not been there the next five—or five hundred—minutes.

Finally coming to their senses, they broke apart, by their lips at least, and Harry told Ginny that he had officially joined the Aurors. Ginny grinned at him, but her eyes displayed a lie; she wasn't happy about it. Seeing this, Harry asked with concern, "what's wrong? Aren't you happy for me?"

Ginny started, and Harry could feel her tense up in his arms, but she just said, "oh, yeah, very happy," while avoiding his eyes.

Harry's frown deepened. "Gin, if you didn't want me to join, then you should've just told me, because I signed a contract, I have to complete the training now. If you're really not okay with it, I might be able to do something, but you've got to tell me."

Squirming slightly, Ginny raised her head off his shoulder to look at him in the eyes. "It's not just that, Harry. I thought that after the war, you'd want to live a peaceful, normal life. Not one that's filled with danger around the corner! You could have a much safer job, like professional Quidditch!"

"Gin, there's danger outside of this booth. I will always be in danger. There's no point in denying it. But I've always wanted to be an Auror; professional Quidditch has never really marked me as something I'd want to do. Besides, if I am a professional Quidditch star then I'll get out of practice at dueling, I won't get special privileges and god knows I get enough popularity from the media. This war has taught me so much, and one thing is that if you keep fighting, and keep fighting, then, and only then, will evil be kept at bay. As long as I'm alive, I don't want this to ever happen again."

Tears were filling up in Ginny's eyes now; Harry was suddenly scared: Ginny did not cry unless it was _very_ bad. She buried her head in his chest, and though a little muffled, he could still hear her say, "I just don't want to loose you again," before she burst into tears.

Harry hugged her very tight, not caring about anything except the girl in his arms. He closed his eyes and brought her even closer, burring his face in her hair, whispering, "you're never going to loose me." He was so preoccupied he didn't even notice a flash, or a smirk.

Ginny eventually calmed down enough so she could sit up, but didn't completely leave her comfort zone. Wiping her eyes, she embarrassedly said, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Harry whispered, wiping the last tear off her face with his lips before meeting hers. Another flash went off, but neither took any notice.

After a distracting lunch, they hurried out of the room so as to not attract any more attention, and ended up in the alley a few seconds later. Feeling light-hearted, Harry said, "Hey, Gin, anything you want, you got it. I feel like getting you something."

Grinning suggestively with raised eyebrows, she asked, "is it you?"

Harry laughed before putting an arm around her and saying, "You already have me. I mean something I can buy."

Ginny put her arm around his waist, suddenly bedazzled by brilliant light, but by the time she looked around, it was gone. Shrugging it off, she said, "I don't want anything but you though."

"Ditto. But seriously, please? Isn't that in boyfriend code or something that I'm supposed to buy you stuff?"

"You don't _have_ to get me anything, in terms of buying, except for Christmas and my birthday. Any other day you're legally free of commitment to buying me things."

"I _want _to though. Besides, I was kidding. Where's this rule book I'm supposed to know about?"

"I thought you knew about that."

"Apparently I don't."

"Oh, really? I thought Ron gave you a copy? Does _Twelve Fail-Safe ways to Charm Witches _sound familiar?"

It took him a moment to realize what she had said. When he worked it out, he looked at her amazed. She beamed back and said, "You left your copy under your bed. The day after you left, I—I, um, went up to your room, and, um, I _found_ it." She ended looking slightly embarrassed.

Harry grinned, guessing the story.

They walked for a long time, passing both places and people more than twice, but thankfully not being noticed too much. In the window of "Julie's Jewelry" there was a sign that said, "Friendship rings! Show your commitment to that special someone with matching rings! Comes with engraving of both names and a selection of your choice."

Ginny nudged Harry slightly, pointing to the sign. Harry suddenly regretted his promise to buy her anything she wanted, but said, "you sure?"

His girlfriend giggled, saying something about being a funny joke, but wanting one anyway. "Besides, it'll show all those girls that were eyeing you back there know you're taken." Harry blushed and sputtered a dignified response, but Ginny was already pulling him through the door and into the store.

A pretty girl with blonde hair looked up from her magazine, "Witch Weekly", smiled and said, "Hello, what can I do for you?"

Harry was still too embarrassed to talk, so Ginny stepped forward eagerly, "We were wondering about those 'friendship rings'?" Julie nodded, and glanced at the pair; she started to walk away, but did a double take. Harry closed his eyes as she preformed the familiar ritual of staring at his scar.

Her mouth fell open, and then she let out a squeal, and rushed forward, ringing Harry's hand. "Oh, my god! I can't believe it's you! I've only been open a week and Harry Potter buys something at my shop! Oh this is too amazing to be true. Anything you want in the entire store is yours! I won't accept your money!" By comparison to how red Harry was now and a few minutes ago, he looked pale then.

He spluttered a strangled sentence, as she let go of his hand, and Ginny took it instead. By that point, Julie looked back and forth between the two, glanced over at her magazine, and back at them; she looked as though she was trying to think of the complete number of pi. Finally she asked, "You two are together? But that's impossible!"

Harry and Ginny glanced at each other. "What do you mean it's impossible?" Ginny asked angrily. Julie instantly looked embarrassed.

"Oh, um, well, it just says in Witch Weekly…oh, never mind, it must be a typo! Um, friendship rings, I will get those to you right now." She ran off into a backroom before Ginny could do or say anything; but she wasn't taking no for an answer. Pulling Harry along with her, she walked up to the counter where the girl's magazine was. Lifting it up, she looked at the cover, before turning red, her eyes and mouth both the size of an asteroid.

Furiously, she slammed it down, muttering, "I can't believe this!" Harry glanced at the magazine. There was his face, staring back at him, big words saying, "Desirable Number One!" and in smaller letters: Harry Potter was voted, in a record-breaking landslide, the hottest wizard of the day, Batchelor number one, most charming smile award, cutest hair, Prince Charming and many others in Witch Weekly's yearly Witch's choice award! Under that "Harry Potter special limited edition". The rest of the words on the page, other than Witch Weekly, all had to do with Harry.

Picking it up, Harry flipped the pages, furious, as "embarrassing snapshots" "hottest pics" and "sexiest Potter look" jumped out at him. These people even had a picture of him with his shirt off! But Harry realized that it wasn't him, just his face on someone else's body. On the last page, there were love letters to Harry, and an article about how Harry was completely available.

By this point, he dropped the magazine back on the counter out of surprise. But it wasn't just about the article that had surprised him; it was a sniffle coming from the corner that was obviously his girlfriend. Not caring about what Julie would think, or worrying about Julie at all, Harry walked over to her and held her close.

Ginny was muttering threats to anyone who tried to make a move on him under her breath. Then said aloud, "Don't ever leave my sight again, Harry Potter." Harry remembered what she had said earlier about not wanting to loose him again, and realized with a bang that Ginny wasn't just scared of being separated from Harry, but well, _separated_ from Harry. Rubbing her back in little circles, he whispered, "Ginny. You don't have to worry about me. I'm never leaving you; you're stuck with me." _For life_ he added in his head.

Ginny sniffled again, but when she raised her head to kiss Harry, there wasn't a tear in her eye, although there were a few on her cheeks, which Harry wiped away. It was at this point that Julie re-entered the room, but the kissing couple took absolutely no notice, and she slipped back, smiling.

The kiss was so intense that they both forgot about the stupid magazine. Who cared anyway? Grinning stupidly, arms around each other, they left the store. It wasn't until later that Julie came back wondering where her customers had gone, and, once figuring it out, plotting her revenge.

She went back to her office and plopped down in a chair. Her eyes came to focus on her picture of her niece. Then the plan formed in her head, sick, icy and evil. Chuckling to herself, she pulled out a quill and piece of parchment before writing a long, loving letter to her sixteen-year-old, Harry Potter-loving niece.

PrettyFanGirl

Back where there were no cares in the world, Ginny and Harry had dinner at the most expensive, fancy Italian restraint in the muggle town just outside the Leaky Cauldron. Then they walked to a private, secretive alley, where they spent a good amount of time enjoying themselves before going back to the over-crowded, no-privacy, Burrow.

It was pretty late when they got back; Mrs. Weasley was a little worried, but didn't let it show when she saw her two children, either naturally or adoptive, so happy and carefree. Ever since the war, no one had too much fun. Deciding to ask Arthur what he thought later, Molly settled down on the sofa and began reading the latest edition of Witch Weekly. What she found shocked her so much; she nearly had a heart attack. These people were harassing Harry, she was sure of it!

Hoping beyond hope that he would never have to see this, she went up to her room, planning to show Arthur, and then burn it and anyone who was responsible for it. Waiting for her husband to get home was one thing, but waiting for her husband to get home while something like this was happening was something completely different. She put the magazine on the bedside table, and sat with her arms crossed on the edge of the bed, glancing at it every few seconds. Finally giving up, she picked it up and began to flip through the pages again. When she saw the picture of the "Harry" without his shirt on, she actually fainted.

Book Seven and Three Quarters

Later that night, Molly finally woke up to her husband's voice and gentle touch. "Molly, are you okay?" She sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes. What had happened? Oh, yeah: she saw the magazine on the floor. She picked it up and handed it to her husband. His eyebrows frowned, but after flipping through a few pages, they disappeared into his hairline, which was saying something.

After quickly glancing at every page and looking slightly sick he asked, "why do you read this stuff?"

Molly, affronted, said, "I won't be reading this piece of—" she swore so badly that Arthur was _sure_ that none of his sons have heard it; in fact, _he_ hadn't heard it in years and wondered where she learned it, "any more. The way they were talking about him; you would think he was a piece of chocolate cake! It sickens me! Why can't they leave him alone? He doesn't deserve any of this!"

She would have gone on, but she burst out crying. Arthur put a comforting arm around her and whispered comforting words. After a while, she calmed down and whispered, "What are we going to do?"

Arthur thought for a moment and said, "Make sure he never sees _this_," he nodded toward the magazine, "burn all the copies we can find, and hope for the best."

From the door, Harry listened. He had been listening since he had been passing on the way to the bathroom and heard his name. Now wishing he hadn't, Harry snuck back upstairs, kissed Ginny goodnight, and walked into Ron's room, thinking hard. It wasn't until an hour later that he realized how he had walked out on Julie. He felt terrible about it: she didn't look like she had much of anything; Harry might've been her third customer for all he knew. Vowing that he would go back for the friendship rings before Christmas, he turned over and slept a lot better than he thought he would.

**

* * *

A/N: I just wanted to say a couple things; In case anyone didn't guess the story about how Ginny "found" the Charmed Witches book, she slept in his bed, felt a lump, looked under the mattress, and found the book. To answer the question that I know someone out there has, Ron put a nametag on the front, saying "Even though I think I'm so cool, I need this to talk to girls. My best friend, Ron Weasley, is much more talented and better at charming witches than I am so I need this book. Love, Harry Potter." I just thought that would be funny if he did!**

**Anyone got a guess as to whom Julie's niece is? I thought it was pretty easy if you think about it for a minute, but I could have gotten the age wrong, although I'm almost positive I didn't. **

**Sorry about the long wait for an update, but you know how it goes, besides, this chapter's longer than usual and I'm starting to write longer anyway!**

**Joke: An Irishman, a Mexican and a blond guy were doing construction work on scaffolding on the 20th floor of a building. They were eating lunch and the Irishman said, "Corned beef and cabbage! If I get corned beef and cabbage one more time for lunch I'm going to jump off this building." **

The Mexican opened his lunch box and exclaimed, "Burritos again! If I get burritos one more time I'm going to jump off, too."

The blond guy opened his lunch and said, "Bologna again. If I get bologna sandwiches one more time I'm jumping too."

The next day the Irishman opens his lunch box, sees corned beef and cabbage and jumps to his death. The Mexican opens his lunch, sees burritos and jumps, too. The blonde opens his lunch, sees the bologna sandwich and jumps to his death as well.

At the funeral the Irishman's wife is weeping. She says, "If I'd known how really tired he was of corned beef and cabbage I never would have given it to him again! The Mexican's wife also weeps and says, "I could have given him tacos or enchiladas! I didn't realize he hated burritos so much."

Everyone turned and stared at the blonde's wife. "Hey, don't look at me," she said. "He makes his own lunch!" 

**One last thing: REVIEW!!!**


	16. Filling in some blanks

Chapter 16- Broken ties tied

**A/N: This chapter is in two parts. Partially because it works out better and partially because I want to add an A/N in the middle and that's the only real way to do it.**

She was sitting on the windowsill, starring out onto the beautiful sunset, at least until she noticed something just as red and vibrant. Ronald Weasley was sitting as well, just outside and on a bench. He was watching himself as well; he had his right arm right up to his eyes, and he seemed to be counting something. What he was doing Hermione had no clue to, but it was still great to watch him, in a heart-wrenching way.

As she watched, he lowered his right arm and raised his left, slowly, as though he was trying to postpone a horrible fate. Soon, after hours of just staring at him (which became embarrassing once Ron started looking under his pants doing whatever it was he was doing), Hermione let the curtains, her eyes, and a teardrop, as she stood up, hugging herself.

She walked to her suitcase and grabbed the first book her hand touched and walked back to her seat by the window, but this time not looking out of it. By this time her eyes were so tear-abused that she couldn't see anything, and eventually closed the meaningless book and curled up, her head propped against the curtained window, wishing more than ever that there wasn't the window, or the curtains, or anything else in between her and her beloved.

Wanting that wish to become true, if only slightly, she moved back the material and peeked though. Her mouth dropped, and her eyes doubled in size. She quickly rubbed them hard, and glanced back, but saw the same thing. Wondering if she was going crazy, she ran to the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face and ran back to the window. Same thing. This time when she ran to the bathroom, she added ice, and hit herself over the head with her shampoo bottle, not the hotel kind as big as a thumb, but hers, as big as a hand, which hurt.

She got a lot of exercise, running to the window, and all over her room, trying to make herself wake up, but in the end, when she was out of breath, and threw open the curtains, she saw the same thing as always. There was water falling from the sky, a family was running across the parking lot, presumably coming back from the beach; a flock of birds were flying overhead; cars were speeding along the road; a police car pulled another car over, but Hermione took no notice of any of these things.

As she had been doing, the only thing Hermione noticed was Ronald Weasley, the love of her life, sitting on a bench, in the pouring rain…Reading Hogwarts, A History.

♦♥☺_PrettyFanGirl_☺♥♦

Tears sparkled in her already shimmering eyes, and her smile was mixed of love and affection for her redhead and she sat starring at him for a long time. Until a woman walked over to him from her car. He looked up as she started talking and both of their brows frowned. After a while he too stood up and began waving his hands around; they seemed to be arguing. She wanted to go out to him and punch the woman, who was defying _her_ Ronnykiens, but something held her back, it might have been her heart that weighed a ton.

Finally, Ron's eyes got so wide she could see them from where she sat. He looked down at the ground and finally nodded, and began to walk away, towards the beach, walking across the parking lot.

Hermione could feel her beating heart, as though it were an Indian drum, _bum bum, bum bum._ She realized, though knew it was always there, that she had forgiven Ron when he showed up, that she had wanted him there the whole time, that she still loved him with all her heart.

Deciding on everything, right there and then, even though in the back of her mind she had known all along the right choice, Hermione threw open the door to her room, and ran out into the rain.

Hermione could only see one thing by this point, the rain was so thick, and it fell on her face heavy, mixed in with her tears. Ronald Weasley, the boy she had been watching for hours, years really, the boy she had dreamed about since she met him, the boy she had fallen in love with…was still walking across the parking lot. Hermione called after him to come back to her. He slowed down and looked around, but seemed to thing he had hoped to hear the voice, and kept walking.

Hermione chased after him, running at full speed, fast as she could in the downpour that had been coming for hours. She was coming up on him, crossing the road that separated the hotel and the beach, yelling at him; he was so close, only on the other side; headlights blared, there was a honk and a bell ringing furiously, she forgot to "look both ways" as her mother had always told her to do, and then, there was nothing…

_**A/N: Don't kill me! I don't want to give anything away, so I'm not going to say anything…besides, there's more, but the rest of this chapter is mainly Harry.**_

_**Part 2.**_

♦♥☺Book Seven and Three-Quarters☺♥♦

When Harry woke up one morning a few days later, he rubbed his eyes wearily and stared around Ron's room for a while. Something didn't feel right to him… but he just couldn't think of what it was.

He walked down the stares and into the bathroom to, well, use it. Then he splashed cold water on his face before leaning against the sink staring at himself into the mirror. He didn't realize what was wrong until he entered the kitchen to find Ginny and George as the only occupants other than Mrs. Weasley.

Ron wasn't there…neither was Hermione, but Ron really was the only reason that he had come to the Burrow in the first place. It felt weird being a guest without having his host there. To the Weasleys, he knew they would protest to him leaving, but it just felt wrong to Harry.

After he kissed Ginny good morning (on the cheek), verbally greeted the other two Weasleys, and sat down to bacon and eggs, he formulated the plan in his head. He decided that today he would go over to Grimauld Place and see if he could live there. He would bring Andromeda and Teddy over if everything checked out safe. Andromeda should have anything she wanted, after all, it was mostly hers, and he didn't want any of it. As a last minute thought, he would also invite Kreature, which he was sure was still at Hogwarts.

(He had offered to bring Kreature home to the Burrow with them, but Mrs. Weasley had objected fiercely at first and when Harry had told her what Kreature had done for them she merely objected. Harry had the suspicion that she wanted to keep herself as busy as possible since Fred had died.)

George left rather abruptly, only five minutes after Harry sat down; this might have been the way Harry and Ginny had been talking to one another. Mrs. Weasley was also vacant after she had finished serving Harry, so the couple found themselves alone.

After a few moments of silence, Ginny asked, "what are you thinking about?" Harry answered that it was just her he was thinking about, but he could tell Ginny didn't buy it. She just saved the detail for later, after they went outside for a walk, after they stopped by their tree, after they had a snogging fit, while they were in each other's arms.

"You going to tell me what you were starring off into space for?" Ginny said after a snogging session came to a close. Harry jumped slightly, squirmed a bit, and scratched the back of his neck before answering:

"I was just thinking…with Ron not here…" Ginny looked up into his eyes and it was almost like she was re-arranging the words in his mouth to finish, "I think that I should go and clean up Grimmauld Place…see if it's okay for human habitation."

Ginny frowned, "What am I supposed to do all day? Knit? I don't like knitting, Harry!"

Her boyfriend laughed and kissed her nose before answering, "Why don't you and your mum spend some time together? I've been stealing you away so much lately…"

"Can't I just come with you?"

"Don't get mad at me, but, it might be dangerous in there, and if I lost you for something as stupid as this…" He looked down at his shoe, but Ginny lifted his chin with her soft finger and kissed him. Soon, Harry got lost and forgot everything.

Two hours later, a _pop_ rang through the empty House of Black. The dusty walls, empty canvases, a mouse with two heads and wrecked items strewn over the floor were the only witnesses to Harry suddenly appearing out of thin air. At least, that's what Harry expected to find. Instead he found shimmering walls, no mice, no wrecks, no speck of dust, nothing but the furniture.

Harry looked around for a moment, wondering if this was the right house, but then the dust figure of Dumbledore arose, and instinctively, he shouted, "I d-didn't k-kill you!" and the dust figure exploded again. Seeing Dumbledore like that was un-nerving, and was a little jumpy when he descended the stairs to the underground kitchen. That was why when Kreature suddenly popped out of no where, Harry jumped a foot into the air, banged his head on something, had his wand out before he was fully turned around, and stunned the elf before the poor thing could do or say anything.

Seconds passed before Harry realized what he'd done and burst out laughing. He was still laughing when he muttered the counter curse, and a few seconds later, the elf was laughing his wheezy, hacking laugh. "Does Master like the noble house of Black?" Kreature asked Harry after he had gained control of himself.

Still chuckling Harry answered, "I love it. Did you do this all by yourself?" The elf nodded and Harry offered his congratulations, wondering if it could possibly be fit to have the Weasleys come over.

Kreature then gave him a tour of the house. The kitchen, the second kitchen, four sitting rooms, one parlor, five bathrooms, 12 bedrooms, the Black family Tree room, the library (Harry had no idea how Hermione missed it), made up 27 rooms, not counting the master suite. Harry had no clue there was this much space, and could've lived there for years and never figured out that seven floors not including the attic.

Finding the attic was one of the best things Harry could do at the moment, besides, he had a feeling there was something just waiting to be found. It took a couple boxes to find it too.

The third box he found was filled with old-style dresses, the kind queens from the 1400's would find attractive. Not being particularly interested in that, he moved that box and another came into view. It was labeled "Useless". Curious, Harry turned to that box and opened it. He realized at once what it was…

Sirius' old possessions he must have left here were in this box, and, Harry presumed in the two boxes next to it, marked "Useless" also. He vaguely remembered his godfather saying something about being sure his parents had destroyed or gotten rid of all his stuff, but they had apparently just put them in here. Feeling weird about this, Harry stuck his hand inside to pick up a framed picture, which took up the whole top. It was a picture of two boys probably around two and four. They were both black haired and wearing matching outfits. They were in a bedroom Harry had never seen before, but squinting, Harry realized it was Sirius'. Deciding that it was Sirius and his younger brother, Regulus, Harry went through the second layer…

Thirty minutes he had went through the entire box of everything and had found baby and younger childhood stuff. The Second box was filled with toys, a little bit older cloths and anything that had Sirius's name on it. The third box was filled with more Hogwarts things. A copy of the Howler Mrs. Black sent him; the Hogwarts admission letter, along with other Hogwarts letters (most of them were about Sirius being in trouble), robes that looked like they were for first years, a Gryffindor badge that looked _very_ beaten up, and under that, pictures and photo albums.

♦♥☺_PrettyFanGirl_☺♥♦

Later that night, Harry lay awake in Ron's room back at the Burrow. It was nearing midnight but not one thought about sleep was in Harry's head. Actually, not one thought was in his head except the photo album perched on his lap, tears covered almost everywhere.

It was huge, yet almost weightless, decorated in Gryffindor colors and designs, and filled with pictures of mostly Gryffindors. In the front, the Marauders in the early years, doing stupid and/or pointless things; pulling pranks or messing around. Towards the middle was third threw firth year and there were even more stupid things, except there were a lot more girls, mostly ones Sirius' arm(s) were around. In the back, were even more pictures and it took up half the book, which was saying something as it was only 2 and a half years. Of that half, half of them were of the Marauders. Of _that half_ was every girl Sirius ever dated, except for one that lasted so short, Peter ran from the Great Hall where it started to the dormitory to get the camera and back to the Great Hall and it was over. No time to take pictures or anything (It explained this in the captions).

There were ten pages dedicated solely to James. One page for every year they knew each other. This was also in a note at the end.

When Harry flipped to the last page, or what he thought was the last page, there were bold letters that said, "The life of Lily and James". Suddenly, Harry felt a mixture of fear, sadness, and a great longing for a hug, but still turned the page. There was a picture that said, "When they first met" Harry blinked, he didn't remember there being a photographer in that compartment. It was when Harry saw Snape, glaring icily, that he remembered his old Potions master.

He still wasn't sure how he felt about Snape. He knew he still disliked the git, but he did find in his heart a slice of pity and respect for the old potions professor. Turning the page, worried about what he would next find, Harry received a slight shock. The caption stated, "First time James asked lily out in Third Year" This was even worse then the last page. Not wanting to remember his parent's difficult relationship, he flipped the page but didn't find anything better as it was about twenty pics of James being rejected. Over the rest, Harry smiled. "The Time Lily finally said Yes" "First Date" "Second Date" Third Date" etc., "Engagement Announcement" "Wedding" "Coming back from honey moon" "pregnancy announcement" 'Baby Harry is born" and finally "Happy family". "Happy Family" really did look like a happy family, but it was bitter sweet. Harry felt tears burn his eyes, but would not allow them to fall, especially when he heard a gentle knock on the door.

Ginny Weasley's gentle voice came through the crack, "Harry? Can I come in?" Harry thought about that. Could she come in? Did he want her in? No, it wasn't that he ever _didn't_ want to see her, but he just didn't want her to see him like this. But the Ginny he knew would open the door and come in regardless of what he said. Unless…

"I'm naked!" Harry called, a surprise that his voice wasn't as crackly as he'd thought it would be.

Giggling, Ginny answered, "Good." And came in. Harry's jaw dropped. She didn't seem the least bit surprised to see that he was quite literally fully dressed. "Hey, naked boy." She giggled, hopping over some random things over to the bed, sitting on the side, and kissing her boyfriend on the cheek. Harry tried to avoid her eyes; he could still feel a few tear marks.

"You would come in here if I told you I was naked?" Harry asked incredulously. Ginny never seemed to cease surprising him.

"Well, I knew you weren't. Now what's on your mind sugar lump?" Should he tell her? To postpone the need to he asked, "Since when have I been sugar lump?"

"Since two seconds ago. Stop stalling what're these?" She gestured to the photo albums.

Harry took a deep breath before telling her. By the end he was finished telling her and showing her the photos, she was in tears. He had also told her some memories from himself and how he felt about some things like this.

Ginny put her head on Harry's chest, letting him talk, listening to his voice and heart, two of her favorite sounds, for so long that she fell asleep.

When Harry noticed this, he smiled, kissed the top of her head, grabbed his wand, locked the door and turned the light off in two motions and whispered, "Night love." And was asleep in seconds.

**A/N: Wow, for some reason, that was a difficult chapter! I'm sorry about the first half, but don't worry! There's more soon. I have had one person guess who the niece is, but is that it? Come on people! Give those fingers a workout!!!**

**Joke:**

_**Well, there was this blonde who just got sick and tired of all the blonde jokes. So one evening she went home and memorized all the state capitals. **_

Back in the office the next day, some guy started telling a dumb blonde joke. She interrupted him with a shrill announcement, "I've had it up to here with these blonde jokes. I want you to know that this blonde went home last night and did something probably none of you could do -

...I memorized all the state capitals.

One of the guys, of course, said "I don't believe you. What is the capital of Nevada?"

"N", she answered. 

_**Things to do if you're bored:**_

**Check out my profile and vote on the pole**

**Read some of my other stories**

**REVIEW**

**PM me with anything (I'm bored too)**

**If there's a specific category of jokes (for example, smart blonde, marriage jokes, etc.,) then tell me in a review or private message, and I'll do my absolute best. **

**--End of 7 pages—(told you I was writing longer! Just see Ch. 4 for proof!)**


	17. Happy Birthday Mom!

Due to popular demand, hereeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeee'''''''sssssssssssssssssss

Chapter 17—

Dedication: I would like to dedicate this to my mother, without her love and support, I would not be who I am today, nor would you get to enjoy Book Seven and Three Quarters. Today is her birthday (don't ask how old she's turning) and this is one of her presents. I love you mom, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!

Love,

your daughter (the other one says hi!)

Previously:

_Hermione chased after him, running at full speed, fast as she could in the downpour that had been coming for hours. She was coming up on him, crossing the road that separated the hotel and the beach, yelling at him; he was so close, only on the other side; headlights blared, there was a honk and a bell ringing furiously, she forgot to "look both ways" as her mother had always told her to do, and then, there was nothing…_

_Or was there?_

"Hermione, please wake up. You're okay! Please be okay!" where had she heard that voice before? Oh yeah, her boyfriend, or ex-boyfriend, but she refused to believe it yet. Why was she wet? Because there was water falling from the sky, duh; she could _feel _that. She answered the other questions in her head but was stumped and stuck on: where was she? What was happening?

Hermione couldn't feel much of anything. She was halfway between sleep and awake, so couldn't do much of anything. Deciding to just rest for a moment and decide what to do, she listened to the conversation going on above her.

"Hey, mister, is she going to be okay?"

"I really would like to find that out myself, kid."

"You know, my Uncle's a doctor. At least I think he's a doctor. He says that he loves what he does and doesn't call it work. He shows me pictures of what he does and I like it too. Do you want to know what he does? He looks at people's na—"

"Look, pipsqueak. My girlfriend is knock-out from you and you're just standing there? You're lucky I don't have you arrested!"

The little boy's response was lost in Ron's yell for him to be quiet; Hermione was stirring.

♥☺♦ **PrettyFanGirl**♥☺♦

Harry woke up happy that morning. It could have been the bright, sunny day that crept through the window and lit up everything in the room. It might have been the fact that he had got 7 hours of sleep and not felt too tired. It might also have been the cheerful day that loomed ahead of him… or the birds singing to their loved ones… But Harry had to look only at the beautiful creature resting in his arms to know that it could have been the worst day, but if he woke up to Ginny then it would be a good day.

♥☺♦ **Book Seven and Three Quarters**♥☺♦

"What happened?" Hermione whispered as Ron asked, "Are you okay?" Any other time they would have laughed, but not while it was pouring down rain, making the sand they were sitting on more like mud; not when they had had a huge fight less than 24 hours later, although they did chuckle a little before falling into silence.

"There's an umbrella over there! Let's get under it before my pants are permanently wet. That sounded so wrong." Ron added after a few minutes. As they walked over, Ron helping Hermione, more and more of what recently happened came flooding back to Hermione, helped by Ron telling her that she had run into the middle of the street, and got knocked over by a kid on a bicycle. When they reached the umbrella, she remembered what Ron had been doing minutes ago, the reason she had come running out after him. "So. I noticed you were catching up on your reading." Hermione started, watching him closely.

Ron blushed and looked around, finally finding the _Hogwarts, A History_ book he had been sitting on. "Yeah, here." He tried to hand it to her, but she just stuck out her hand shaking her head. At Ron's weird look and frown, she said, "You keep it," in a voice that would be appropriate for someone declining a used tissue.

Ron shrugged, wondering if she had got knocked on the head harder than he'd thought. Then he realized why she probably didn't want it with his butt cooties all over it. In a sheepish voice, he said, "I'll get you a new one."

"That would be great, but you don't have to."

"But I want to. It's interesting really, I mean, I can see why you read it so much, it's really—" But he was cut off in the form of Hermione throwing her arms around his neck, and kissed him. For one wild moment, Ron wondered what he'd done to deserve this, and then kissed her back.

They were so busy neither of them noticed that it'd stopped raining, nor that the sun suddenly shone brightly and exuberantly as though the whether was showing how both of them felt. Even though the little kid that had run Hermione over did notice the change in climate. Coming out from his hide out, from another umbrella, he shouted, "Hurray! Hey mister—" but then he noticed what they were doing, and, wrinkling his nose, rode back to the hotel he and his parents were staying at.

Back with Ron and Hermione, they slowly let their lips recede back, breathing heavily, wishing that they hadn't. Feeling like he had to, Ron whispered, "I never meant any of those things, I don't know what I was saying. I was just hurt that you would leave like that, or how I thought you were. I'm sorry."

Hermione showed her feelings by kissing him again.

♥☺♦ **PrettyFanGirl**♥☺♦

Harry and Ginny spent a lot of time together over the next few weeks, occasionally taking Teddy with them out into the muggle world or secluded places like Grimmauld Place, so they weren't tailed.

Ron and Hermione spent their time the same way, except they didn't have an infant with them. Instead, they had Hermione's parents.

_After they went back from the beach, Hermione told Ron that she was going to her parents' house and wanted him to come with her. The two of them apparated to a cottage, painted white, filled with wild flowers, berries, and shrubs in the garden, with a small porch and swing to match the color. _

"_It's lovely!" Hermione exclaimed. Even though it was a quiet neighborhood, and there weren't any eyes peeking from behind curtains, Hermione waited until they were inside to tell her parents they had a daughter. Mrs. Granger, even though she didn't know who she was, answered the door. When Hermione told her she had something very important to tell her and her husband, the woman welcomed her inside, and looking worried, and called her husband. _

_The Mister looked around the living room when he entered, and before anyone could do or say anything, Hermione said, "You two are my parents." There was a split second pause while the older couple looked at each other, puzzled and startled, before Hermione whipped out her wand and yelled a spell. Both of her parents were hit, and pushed back onto the sofa by the force of the charm. _

_Hermione looked close to tears, but Ron didn't comfort her; he would but he was too busy staring at the Grangers, admiring his girlfriend's work. "They'll be knocked out for several minutes, but when they wake up, they'll remember what I did." She didn't add how scared she was, not wanting to show fear. _

_Ron recognized it, however, and walked over to her, hugged her, kissed her, held her tight. Slowly, Hermione's crying, (she burst out in tears when Ron touched her), came to a steady ease, but neither of them did anything to stop what they were doing until the Grangers started to stir from their seats, and Ron offered to go to the kitchen. _

_Any other time, Hermione would have glared at him, and made fun of him for being a pig, but not at such a serious time. Ron kissed her one last time, whispered in her ear, "It'll be okay," and exited the room, down the hall, following his nose to the kitchen. A few seconds after he stepped into the hall a cry of "Hermione!" drifted over, and Ron hoped with all his heart everything really was 'okay'._

_But he needn't have worried. A couple hours, 30 cookies, and half of Hogwarts, A History later, Hermione appeared in the doorway, her face pink and tearstained, but happy and beautiful. "They want to meet you." She chocked out, and left. Ron followed her back to the sitting room._

_Mr. and Mrs. Granger were sitting in the same spot Ron left them, they looked as bad as Hermione tear-wise and, in Mrs. Granger's case, worse. The couple looked up when they entered, and greeted Ron happily. Mrs. G hugged and kissed him on both cheeks, telling him how much they felt they knew him. Mr. Granger shook his hand and said, in a mockingly disapproving tone, "So, you are 'going out' with my only daughter, one I didn't know I had until a few moments ago?" Ron gulped. "We'll have to have a serious talk young man. But for now I give my blessing." He winked and smiled over Hermione's shoulder as she hugged her father, and Ron relaxed._

_Mrs. Granger turned out to be an excellent cook and dinner was filled with as much talking as eating, except on Ron's part. The teenagers filled the Grangers on happier times, and the Grangers to them. Toward the end of dessert, Hermione folded her hands in her lap, looked directly at her ice-cream, and asked what her parents intended to do, now that they had to choose between two lives. _

"_We'll have to think about it." Mr. Granger answered after a brief pause and look from his wife. Hermione sighed, but didn't comment; Ron was silent except for chewing._

_Near eleven o'clock, Mrs. Granger checked her watch and gasped at the time. "We have to go to the toothpaste convention tomorrow! Oh dear, we must get some sleep!" Hermione and Ron rose, somewhat reluctantly, and headed to the door, Hermione hugging her parents, Ron shaking their hands, as they passed. _

"Where are you staying?" Mrs. Granger asked, "We'll be back in two days, so we can come pick you up and we can have the rest of the week off. Go do something." Hermione wrote down the address, and her mother continued, "Have fun kids!" as she waved them out.

"But not too much fun!" Mr. Granger added, narrowing his eyes at Ron, who gulped, nodded, his eyes wide. Hermione waved good bye, took Ron's hand, and apparated to their hotel.

After a small argument about who was sleeping where, they both settled that Ron would sleep in the chair, but they would ask for a room with two beds as soon as the 'no vacancy' sign went away.

However, later that night, after Ron had declared the chair too uncomfortable and moved to the floor, Hermione lay awake, watching him sleep. A sudden desire to do what her parents had forbidden her to do took over her, but she couldn't lie to them again, she needed them, and she couldn't _not_ tell them. Finally, she settled on a solution, and slithered out of the bed, and put a sticking charm on her pajama pants, then crawled into Ron's arms on the floor, and was asleep before she could do anything other than kiss him on the cheek.

Ron gently awoke from slumber, wondering what had happened. Then he looked at Hermione. And smiled. Then rested his head back against hers, falling asleep as well.

♥☺♦ **Book Seven and Three Quarters**♥☺♦

The couple spent the day wondering around the muggle town, Ron frequently asking questions that made people stare and whisper behind their hands, "Do you think he's escaped from the asylum?" Then Ron would ask Hermione, in a voice that seemed to carry, "What's the 'asile-em'?", and then Hermione would shake her head, laugh, and answer in a whisper.

That was basically how they spent most time if they weren't kissing. One time, however, when they passed a jewelry store, Ron insisted that they "look around" even though Hermione said they didn't have to; she didn't want her boyfriend to feel obligated to buy her something. Practically pulling her into the store, Ron tailed her like a hawk, watching her expression, wincing as she looked at the prices. She was trying, and so far succeeding, with trying to look as though nothing interested her.

However, she did have one slip-up, when she looked at a silver bracelet. It was just a sample, custom made, had two of her birthstones in it, and insert your name here. For one wild moment, she forgot that she had a broke boyfriend, or that she had one at all, and waved the clerk over and asked to look at it. Ron was over to her shoulder so fast it was scary. The bracelet looked gorgeous on Hermione, but when Ron grabbed her hand to look at it better, she remembered, and looked at the price. Way too much for _her_ budget, much less Ron's.

Before Ron could do or say anything, Hermione whipped her hand away from him, gave the bracelet back to the clerk, and, ignoring his hurt look, pulled Ron out of the store. Up until dinner, they didn't say anything more than they had to say to each other. For most of the day, Hermione was thinking hard about things. Before now, she had never _really_ thought about her financial futures with Ron. I mean come on, how many girls day-dream about _Money Problems_ with their crushes? They're way too busy dreaming about…other things to do with their crushes.

But now that she thought about it, this was _very_ serious. When they were kids, sure he didn't have any pocket money to buy extra dung-bombs, but now they were adults, with bills to pay and mouths to feed. George had money, but he had lost an un-healthy amount in the war and was saving more than he ever did, besides, Ron would never ask George for money, he was too proud.

If Ron spent the tiny bit of money he had on them, he would be broke until he officially became an aurror, and that would take a while. Would this postpone marriage, if they were ready for it? Where would they live? _How_ would they live? For now they might be okay since Ron was still in his parents', but she was thinking about far into the future.

Hermione thought back, why had she never thought about this? Oh yeah, because she and Harry had always—wait a second, Harry! He always was the one that bought stuff for the three of them, _always _made sure he did. That was the answer to Hermione's problems. She would spend everything she could, that way Ron could save his money he got, and they might be okay. As an added bonus, she remembered Ron had a part-time job at WWW.

Cheered by the happy thoughts, she got up from her seat, and sat next to Ron on the booth. He looked at her for a moment, disturbed from her sudden change of mood, before she kissed him.

♥☺♦ **PrettyFanGirl**♥☺♦

Hermione's plan seemed to work well: she paid for dinner without Ron noticing (she paid the waiter on the way to the loo and told Ron that the waiter messed up their orders so it was free), told Ron that she found people who wanted to give up their tickets to the arcade and ballgame, and jinxed a waiter at the desert bar they went to to spill something on her so it was free. However, when did plans ever go as planned?

The next day when they bought ice-cream, Ron over-heard her talking to the waiter in the separate hall that led to the bathroom. He was sarcastic and asked her why she wanted to pay when she had "the best boy-friend in the entire world" as she had said earlier. She had responded that he was "low on money at the moment". The rest of her words crashed down on Ron like a typhoon. Anger spilled up in him like lava in a volcano.

"So that's what you think of me?!" Ron shouted, coming from around his corner. Hermione, the waiter, and everyone else in the restraint looked at him, but he only had eyes for her and vise-versa. She had turned whiter than a ghost, and looked on the verge of tears.

"You think I'm just some low-life poor person that can't take care of him and his girlfriend? Did all that stuff really happen, or was that just a cover for you paying for everything?" The look on her face told him all he wanted to know and more; she looked unable to speak. "Well I've got news for you miss Rich. I may be the poorest person in here money-wise, but in my mind, I'm the richest man in the entire world. You know why? Because I have my family, my friends, and…" he struggled for a moment, the restraint occupants watched with baited breath and wide eyes, "you."

An "awww" rang through the restraint, Hermione smiled, and Ron went on with a matching one, "and that's even all I need."

An even bigger "Awww" rocketed off the walls, but it soon turned into a rising "oooooooo" when Hermione ran up and kissed him.

♥☺♦ **Book Seven and Three Quarters**♥☺♦

When Hermione next got the chance to think about their "financial problems" she nearly hit herself. She was being over dramatic, first off. Neither the Weasleys, nor Harry would ever let them live out in the streets. Besides, she loved Ron with all her heart, and even if it took them years to get married, she wanted to spend the rest of her life with them; she wasn't really ready for marriage yet, anyway. Remembering what Ginny had said a while back, Hermione realized that it was true for both her and Ginny. "I will walk to the ends of the world, and I will wait till the end of time, as long as it means that I'll be with him."

**A/N: Wow, a lot's happened, hasn't it? Thanks to all my reviewers and readers, you mean the world to me! Has anyone else noticed that this story is now over five digits long? I only did because I notice things like that, but I wanted to thank everyone, I couldn't have done it without your support!**

**Joke**_**A blond guy with two badly burned ears went to the emergency room for medical treatment. **_

"What happened" asked the doctor.

"Well, my wife was ironing while I was watching the ballgame on TV," began the man. "She put the hot iron near the telephone and when the phone rang, I answered the iron."

The doctor nodded, "But what happened to the other ear?"

"Well, no sooner had I hung up," said the man, "when the same guy called again." 

Please, please, PLEASE, REVIEW!!!!! I've timed myself, and I can review in 4.23 seconds. Can anyone beat my score?

see previous chapter for a to-do list.


	18. Harry's Birthday

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or the bikini. I wish I did. But I don't. **

**Chapter 18: Harry's Birthday: Part One**

The sun would rise in a few hours and when it did, it would rise with grace and fiery brilliance. But at the moment, the only fiery brilliance was Ginny, gracefully and quietly ascending the stairs a few flights. She came to a stop at the ending of the stairs, listening at the door for signs of awakened life. Judging at the slight snoring signs, no one was awake.

Smiling slightly, she tip-toed through the door and over the random articles littering the floor over to the side of the bed. Sprawled across the bed, peacefully sleeping, lay Harry Potter, Ginny's boyfriend. She took a moment to admire how amazing he looked, even with his mouth hanging wide open, a slight bit of drool hanging out, before she pulled back the covers, and eased herself into his arms, resting her head on his shoulder.

The only sign Harry gave of awaking was the slight movement and the deep breath in. Ginny took up a lot of time just starring at him. He didn't have a shirt on; she liked that, until she noticed how bruised he looked. What the heck was up with the black? She made a mental note to ask him later, but not today, or any time too soon.

After staring at him for a few more seconds, she reached her lips up to his.

Harry woke that morning the best way possible; with the girl he loved hanging onto his lips as though both their lives depended on it. When the blood-thirsty skeletons of doom ripped them apart, or rather, they ran out of oxygen, they stood back a couple inches apart, staring at each other, and Ginny whispered, "Happy Birthday, Harry."

Harry's eyes went wide. "It's my birthday? Oh, yeah, it is. Wow."

Ginny giggled, "You always forget it's your birthday."

"I forget things all the time. I'm a forgetful person."

"There are some things you remember, though. Right? Like, oh, I don't know…who your girlfriend is?"

Harry put on a mock thinking face and stared at the ceiling. "I think her name was Gabbi. But it might have been Binny…Oh, no wait: it's Jenny!"

_Ginny_ smacked him. "That's good, I was starting to feel bad about going out with someone else behind your back."

"Oh, who's that?"

"Hhmm. I think it was Hunter, no Harold. No, no, wait, it's Harvey!" she pronounced Harvey like 'Harry' with a French accent. _Harry_ responded by kissing her. When they were done, and after they stared at the ceiling enjoying each other's company, Ginny suddenly sat up.

"Let's go watch the sunrise!" She said, and pulled Harry up with her. He had the sense enough to think of grabbing a shirt, just incase someone found them. A few minutes later, they were nuzzled under a tree at the back of the house, hopefully away from prying eyes. This spot happened to be the best place for miles to watch a sunset, as Harry learned in a few minutes.

"You know," Ginny whispered, "when I was little, I was usually the first one up. Even before mum sometimes. Somehow I managed to wake up early enough to watch the sunsrise, and would come out here, and… think about things." She didn't go on. Harry presumed it was the beauty that stole her breath away, as she had done to him so many times.

Later he wondered how he ever managed to get the courage to say what he did, but at the moment, when the base of the sun was just below the horizon, he whispered, "You glow with the light of the sun, Ginny."

He felt her tense up and worried for a second, but he needn't have worried. "That's the sweetest thing anybody's ever said to me! Even if it is the cheesiest." She whispered, tears in her eyes. The worry Harry did have, he ignored.

Placing a hand on the side of her cheek to wipe away the tears, he whispered, "Get used to it."

There was a second pause before they kissed when he thought he heard Ginny say something, but by the time his mind processed it, it was too late; the kiss blew anything and everything out of his little mind. By the time they stopped, the sun had fully risen.

"Your mum won't like it if we come through the door so early. She'll probably think…" But Harry's sentence was never completed. Not because he was interrupted, but because it became too much of an awkward sentence. Luckily, Ginny knew him well, and nodded, understandingly.

"So what are we going to do?" Ginny looked around, her eyes coming to fall on the tree trunk. Then she looked up, and smiled like the evil grin Fred and George used to get.

"We gonna climb this here tree." She said in a country voice for no reason. Harry followed her gaze; it was a long way up.

"You sure?" No accent.

"Well, yeah, I'm sure. Me and me dumb brethren done it all the time when we was younger." She still had the accent; it was starting to scare Harry.

That is why they climbed the tree. That is why Harry got cut on a knob. That is why when they came down for breakfast, twigs in their hair, Mrs. Weasley gave them a look, but turned away smiling. She put down the saucepan she happened to be holding, and rushed around the table for a hug from Harry and wished him 'happy birthday'. She ignored their early outing except for pulling a couple branches from their hair. Harry decided that since it was his birthday, she let him off with that warning.

"Your mum is awesome." Harry told Ginny just loud enough so Mrs. Weasley could hear. Molly left the room a few moments later, saying that she was going to wake everyone up. When she did return ten minutes later, she didn't have any offspring with her, and when Harry asked her about it, she looked confused, then blushed and said something about deciding to let them sleep in.

Arthur was the fourth one up in the household. He came down the stairs dressed, and handed Harry a package, said, "Happy birthday," and sat down at the head of the table.

"Save that for later, Harry dear, if you don't mind." Mrs. Weasley said. "We're having a little dinner for you later. Just like you asked." There was a twinkle in her eye as she said this, but Harry gave it no thought.

Five minutes later, Ginny jumped and headed upstairs, saying she forgot something.

Five minutes after that, Mr. Weasley left for work. He said he would be back by the _dinner_ and he put emphasis on the word. Ten minutes after that, Ginny took Harry out the door as Mrs. Weasley waved good-bye. A bitter-sweet smile played on her lips.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked slightly nervously. Ginny was heading toward the woods, a picnic basket and blanket in her hand.

"Oh, I want it to be a surprise." She answered cheekily. They talked about simple things: the weather, Quidditch, Teddy, what Ron and Hermione might be doing, what they would do that day, etc., until they came upon a small lake somewhere in the middle of the forest. Somehow, there was a waterfall, and rocks that rocketed sky-ward to the heavens.

"Wow." Harry whispered, wide eyed. Ginny smiled at the look on his face.

"Usually, like before all my brothers went off to Hogwarts, they would all hang out together, and they might include me, but it was rare. Then there was no one but Ron and we spent a lot of time together. For two years. I may not like him that much, but I think I'm closest to him. Anyway, I got so use to having at least one person to "play with" that when he disappeared to Hogwarts, I was beyond lonely. I think mum realized that and she tried to get me to do "fun" things with her, but I tried to avoid them. I came out to do some exploring and, as far as I know, no one else has figured out this is here, so…I was thinking I'd let you in on the secret."

While she had been talking, she climbed over some rocks, and then waited as Harry clambered after her. As Harry reached her near the end of her story, she blushed, but tried to look away. Unfortunately for Ginny, Harry noticed.

"I don't think I've seen you blush since you were twelve!" Harry muttered jokingly, smiling and putting a finger under her chin to make her look at him. She didn't look much happier.

"I think it's cute," Harry went on, before he kissed her. That certainly made her happy.

Somehow Ginny packed everything they could possibly need, minus her bathing suite. They set up the blanket on the water's edge, weighed it down with some rocks, and then Ginny pulled out a pair of swim trunks. "You left them here last summer. I think they should still fit." She partially explained, throwing them over to harry.

Harry looked down at them, they probably would still fit, he hadn't gained much weight since when he had worn them last, but that wasn't the problem he saw. He looked back up at Ginny. She was smiling sweetly at him, as though she knew exactly what was going on in his head but was not going to do anything about it, would enjoy watching him. Her gaze made Harry blush.

Ginny picked that moment to exclaim in a mocking, high-pitched voice, "'I don't think I've seen you blush since you were twelve'!" Harry blushed harder. "'I think it's cute'," Ginny went on, before he kissed him.

However much time was spent doing that later, Harry said, "Seriously. Not that I wouldn't enjoy changing in front of you, your brothers would kill me if they found out."

"They would find out about it." Ginny whispered. Had she moved closer? Harry felt his mouth go dry.

Harry tried to argue back, but nothing would come out except weird gargling noises. Harry blushed again and looked away. Ginny grinned. "Go change behind that rock. I won't look I swear." She closed her eyes and laid back against the blanket, smiling. Harry kissed her cheek and then did as he was told. When he came back, Ginny was sitting in the same place, same position, except instead of clothes, she had on an itsy-bitsy teeny-weeny yellow pok-a-dot bikini.

Most likely because of his suddenly stopped footsteps, she glanced over at him, and grinned cheekily.

"Hey, handsome." Harry's mouth went dry again.

PrettyFanGirl 

**A/N: Originally I had it about 18 pages long, but I thought about it and decided to do it in parts. Part 2 should be added soon! I wanted to thank everyone who has been reading, reviewing, adding this to alerts/favorites, or anything else you've been doing. It really, really makes my day better. **

**One review I got from Brilliant Blonde: Thanks for the review! Don't worry, I know that Blonde jokes are stereotype and stupid, and just for the occasion, here is a blonde joke that features a blonde that is actually, well, Brilliant! **

**A blonde walks into a bank in New York City and asks for the loan officer. She says she is going to Europe on business for two weeks and needs to borrow $5000.**

The bank officers says the bank will need some kind of security for such a loan, so the blonde hands over the keys to a new Rolls Royce, parked on the street, in front of the bank.

Everything checks out, and the bank agrees to accept the car as collateral for the loan. An employee drives the Rolls into the bank's underground garage and parks it there.

Two weeks later, the blonde returns and repays the $5000, and the interest, which is $15.41.

The loan officer, thinking that she was another dumb blonde and wondering what funny thing she thought she was doing right, asked her, "We are very happy to have had your business, and this transaction has worked out very nicely, but we are a little puzzled. While you were away, we checked you out and found that you are a multimillionaire. What puzzles us is why would you bother to borrow $5000?"

The blonde replied, "Where else in New York City can I park my car for 2 weeks for $15.00 and expect to see it when I get back?"

Anyway, REVIEW!!! And if by some crazy coincidence there is someone out there who writes a story I'm reading, update! Please! Oh, one thing.

**The person who is the review of the number I'm thinking of will get a special surprise!!!!**** If that Reviewer is anonymous and doesn't leave a way of contact, then I will move on to the next number in my head. I already have five different numbers, so there shouldn't be any problems. If this game is a success, then I'll play it again. If it isn't, then say bye-bye. If you have any questions, feel free to PM me or leave a review. **

**For example: say I'm thinking of number 70, the person who is # 70 will get a special (sur)prize! **

**I will announce the winner by the next time I post with part 2 which may be sooner or later, I'm not sure.**

**PrettyFanGirl**


	19. Harry's Birthday Part 2

Harry's Birthday part 2--Please see bottom for A/N

Where had the day gone? Why, why, why did it have to end? Harry was so immersed in the wonderful day that he was having that he didn't even notice the day slipping by. But as it was, the sun was closer to the horizon than Harry had seen it since that morning.

The birthday boy was getting one of his 'many presents yet to come', as Ginny put it, when she suddenly sat bolt up right, and looked at Harry's watch. Her eyes widened slightly, and she swore under her breath.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, still a little dazed from mere seconds ago.

"I'm supposed to have you back before five minutes ago! Hurry or Mum'll kill us both! Even on your birthday." The urgency in her voice was the only thing that made Harry get up and put his regular clothes on over his swimsuit. They raced back to the Burrow hand in hand and made pretty good time.

Ginny stopped him as soon as they were in front of the Burrow's front door. She explained she hadn't told them that they were going swimming; that it had been a last minute thing, and his clothes looked ruffled. She didn't need to say the rest.

When she was done proofing them, she said loudly, "let's go through the back so we can sneak in unnoticed." Harry grinned. He suddenly realized exactly what was going on. But by that time, they were in the back yard and he still had a surprised look on his face as half the world's population jumped out at him and yelled, "Surprise! Happy Birthday Harry!"

Harry beamed as his closest friends came to hug and/or shake his hand and greet him. Mrs. Weasley pushed her way to the front of the queue so she could hug Harry again. She wiggled a finger at Ginny telling her to be on time next time. If she wanted to have Harry to herself, she'd have to marry him, but until then, she had to share him with everyone else. Molly said this with a serous tone, but anyone could tell she was kidding.

Harry blushed, yet again, and tried to look anywhere but where he couldn't take his eyes off. Ginny smiled at her mother and said, "I intend to do that mum, but until then, you can _see_ him. Just don't touch what's mine." She added this to Hermione also, who seemed to have popped out of no where and give Harry a hug.

Hermione and Harry tried very hard to ignore her, but their blush proved them wrong. "When did you get back? How are your parents?"

"About nine o'clock this morning. They're great, glad to be back, but we'll talk later." Hermione added as Ron engulfed Harry in a brotherly hug. "Happy Birthday mate. You'll never believe what some people got you. But you're going to like my present best!"

"I'm sure I will Ron." Harry laughed.

It was apparently a birthday rule that every guest had to be greeted. So Harry found himself talking to a lot of people. Most of the surviving Order Members were there, some of the DA, a couple class mates, and extended Weasley relatives Harry had yet to meet. He enjoyed catching up on some old friends (he spent twenty minutes alone talking to Neville and Luna) and meeting new people (his favorite was 'cousin Jimmy' whom Harry found out Ginny had been imitating earlier that day.), but he was exhausted by the time every guest was greeted, and wished that the guest list was about two feet shorter.

His problem was solved, however, when Ginny seemed to sense his troubles and lead him out to the front of the house. They climbed the tree and watched the sunset, snogging as much as their lungs could allow. Ginny looked timid for a second, then said, "You know what I was saying earlier? About the sunrise?" Harry nodded and she continued, or would have, had it not been for Mrs. Weasley's voice rang out "dinner!" and Ginny flew down the tree. Harry made a mental note to ask her what she was going to say, but he forgot it as soon as he hit the roots of the tree.

Harry was seated at the very head of the table, Ginny on his right, Ron on his left. Hermione sat next to Ron and on the other side of her was her mother, who Harry had met earlier.

They spent a good deal of time laughing and joking and the meal took longer than usual to finish. About half way through, Mrs. Weasley appeared at Harry's shoulder and handed him a letter. "It came this morning, but I'm not completely sure how. It's been approved by the Ministry so it's okay, but…"

It was from the Dursleys. That could wait until tomorrow.

The cake Mrs. Weasley brought out looked delicious, even better than last year's because it was so much bigger. Once everyone was stuffed to the brim, Harry opened presents.

There were so many people who had gotten him presents that he lost track after five minutes. So far, he got Weasley's supplies, books on the Dark Arts and Quidditch, candy and chocolate, and he was only about one forth threw the pile. He knew why Ron would have thought his present would be the best; he gave Harry two tickets to the Cuddly Canons Match in a month. "I wonder who I'll bring?" He asked mockingly, laughing at the look on Ron's face. Once the pile was done, Hagrid told him to close his eyes.

At first, Harry just raised his eyebrows but obliged shortly. A few seconds later, Hagrid said, "okay, open!" Harry did so, and met eye to eye with—

"Fawkes?" Harry whispered. The bird gave a gentle cry and landed on Harry's shoulder.

"Dumbledore—yeh know, his portrait—asked me teh 'unt down Fawkes 'ere an' I finally found 'im. Dumbledore says you should know all yeh need to, but if yeh 'ave any questions 'is office is always open." Harry just nodded, he was still staring at the bird.

However much time it took later, Arthur called Harry to come to the shed with him. Bill, Charlie, and George were milling around waiting. At their father's nod, they disappeared to the back, and returned seconds later. They rolled with them—

"Sirius' motorcycle!?" Harry shouted so loudly he could almost hear the voices behind him falter.

Mr. Weasley smiled. "I managed to work out a couple bugs that were still there, fixed it up from that crash, and added cup holders, along with some extra special features. Do you like it?"

Harry took his eyes off the bike only long enough to say, "Yes! This is awesome! Thank you!" He hugged him for a moment, and then ran over to his new bike. Arthur, and even his sons, talked over him, but the words just washed over him, and all he could think about for the rest of the night was "this is definitely one of my best birthdays ever."

Later that night, Ginny said that she got him "something to remember me by." Harry closed his eyes but opened them again when there weren't another set of lips on his. Instead, his vision was obscured by a picture frame, creatively decorated, with a picture of Harry and Ginny kissing. A second later, he realized it was the first time they kissed, back in the Common Room after the winning match.

"Last year, Colin gave me that picture and said it was supposed to be a birthday present, but he thought it should go to both of us, so... that's from him and me."

Harry looked up into her eyes and instantly saw tears. He kissed them away, then went to her lips, but it was the shortest of the day. He then whispered, "This is the best birthday ever." and then kissed her again. He wasn't lying, it was.

**A/N: We have covered a lot of ground haven't we? I'm still not competely satisfied with this chapter, but because I'm not competely sure what's bothering me about it, I might re-do it, I might not, I'm not sure.**

**Blonde Joke--It's about time I got in some dumb blonde guys, hun?**

**A blond guy with two badly burned ears went to the emergency room for medical treatment.**

**"What happened" asked the doctor.**

**"Well, my wife was ironing while I was watching the ballgame on TV," began the man.**

**"She put the hot iron near the telephone and when the phone rang, I answered the iron."**

**The doctor nodded, "But what happened to the other ear?"**

**"Well, no sooner had I hung up," said the man, "when the same guy called again." **

**The winner is...[insert drum-roll here please... AceKiller157 winning with number 52!!! congratulations to the winner! I will PM you with details. This went so well (11 reviews just for ch. 18 so far) that I will do this again! New number 60 or above . If you have any questions, feel free to PM me, I will announce the winner by next post.**

_PrettyFanGirl_


	20. Rita and Julie Chapter

**A/N: Here it is! Sorry it's late! You will find out who Julie's niece is and I just wanted to add that Julie's letter is supposed to be, um, idiotic. You'll see what I mean.**

_Previously:_

_Ch. 15_

_Grinning stupidly, arms around each other, they [Harry and Ginny left the store. It wasn't until later that Julie came back wondering where her customers had gone, and, once figuring it out, plotting her revenge. _

_She went back to her office and plopped down in a chair. Her eyes came to focus on her picture of her niece. Then the plan formed in her head, sick, icy and evil. Chuckling to herself, she pulled out a quill and piece of parchment before writing a long, loving letter to her sixteen-year-old, Harry Potter-loving niece. _

Rita Skeeter sat on the sill by the window, eagerly and anxiously awaiting an owl. As she waited, her thoughts turned to the past year, during the war. She was honored among the Deatheaters for putting Dumbledore's and Harry's name in the dirt. At first, they didn't like her, and wanted to put her into Azkaban or something, but she told them of how she was an animagus, how she had gotten so many people's story (she didn't mention they weren't true). Finally, the head deatheater gave her a job: get Harry Potter's story and destroy his reputation.

She had taken this job very seriously, and just because Voldemort was no longer in command, didn't mean she couldn't do that job. So far, she had gotten the juiciest stories possible, and was hoping to get more.

The owl she was awaiting was from Julie Vane. It was carrying an answer and a plan, if yes.

Flashback:

_Whenever Julie got very angry, as she was now, she went down to the Pub down the road. At this particular time, the pub was rather busy, and there were no empty tables, so, she sat down at the bar, next to a blonde haired woman that looked as depressed as she did. _

_After a few seconds, another blonde that looked just as miserable joined them, except she was the waitress. After she took Julie's order, she turned to the woman sitting next to Julie and said, "Ms. Skeeter, your bill." _

_Julie turned to the woman presently signing a bill with aggravation. Her picture, she suddenly realized, had been in the paper before, what was her name? The woman turned her head: Rita Skeeter!_

"_You're Rita Skeeter?" Julie asked suddenly. _

_Rita looked up and glared at Julie. "Who wants to know?" she asked in a nasty tone. Julie either misinterpreted it or didn't get it because she stuck out her hand and said, "Julie. I'm a huge fan of your work." A faint smile appeared on Rita's lips, she hadn't heard that in a long time. _

"_Oh, you do?"_

"_Yes I do. How come you've stopped writing? I haven't seen anything from you since, like, April. What happened?" _

_Rita gave a huge sigh. "The public has shunned me from society. Harry Potter gave this interview a while back saying that the book I wrote was all a lie. It was, but it still hurts. You see, the book sales have gone backwards so much, I _owe_ people money. It was all Harry Potter's fault." _

_Julie's eyes got wider and wider at every word. Even in _her_ tiny head, she could see a link. "Harry Potter just came to my store! He left without buying anything, even though he promised his little girlfriend he would buy her something. I hate Harry Potter." Now it was Rita's eyes' turn to expand, and then narrow. She then got an evil grin on her face, the kind that only she could do. _

"_Julie, dear, have you thought of a revenge?" _

"_Well yes, I have!"_

"_You have?" Rita asked with doubt._

"_Yes, I have! I wrote a letter to my niece…"_

"_Yes?" Rita was annoyed at how slow and dramatic Julie was talking._

"…_Who is Ramilda Vane…"_

_**(A/N: Congratulatons to those of you who got it correct!)**_

"_Yes?" this time Rita asked with more suspense: she had heard about this girl._

"_And…" _

"_YES??!!" _

"_I told her…" _

"YES?!?!?!?!?!"

"_That he was taken. You know that boy lost a very dedicated fan. You know, she used to give him chocolate all the time, it'll tear him apart."_

_Rita nearly blew up. Instead, the glass a table away blew up; the men at the table all put their hands up as though for the police, looking around fearfully. _

Controlling her feelings the best she could after a few seconds, Rita said, "Dear, how would you like it if I told you, that I could make Harry Potter's life miserable, besides not having chocolate?"

"_I'd like that!"_

"_I thought you would, here's the plan…"_

Julie and Rita both leaned in closer as Rita's voice lowered to a whisper, and Julie's eyes and mouth swelled to an alarming size.

[End Flashback

Rita jumped slightly as the owl she had been waiting for arrived. She quickly opened the letter and read through it even faster. The slightly nervous frown she had on her face even quicklier became an evil grin, and she even tried out her new evil laugh…it didn't work very well.

_Deer Rita,_

_This iz Julie! i went to visit Ramilda yestirdae and she say that she __loves__ ure plan! I love it to, but she seemd to sirisely like it. Ure really smrt! i hope this works! _

_sinserely,_

_Julie [1_

Rita snorted at how ridiculous she sounded. Apparently, this was the kind of person that gave blondes like her a bad name. Yawning slightly, Rita got up and wrote a reply:

_Julie,_

_I'm glad that she agrees, it will make things so much easier. I will gather as much information as I can put the plan into action, and then I'll write you back with a date for part two. _

_Yours,_

_Rita_

Rita looked at the letter for a minute and then crossed out information and put info. She thought information would be too much for Julie to handle. _Yes, _she thought, _that looks wonderful, _and sent the letter.

Then, she got out another piece of parchment and began to draft an article to be sent to every magazine ane newspaper she had the address to. Harry's new lovebirdYes, she liked the ring to that. Laughing to herself, she wrote down, for the first time in her life, a competely true article about Harry and Ginny. It was not mean, or un-truthful, but she still didn't put her name on it, for fear of 'Miss Know-it-all's reaction, but that was okay. The point of this article was to make sure every person in the wizarding world knew Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley were going out, not for personal gain (at first).

Finally getting tired of the work and thinking she would finish and send it to The Daily Prophet tomorrow, along with the picture of the lovebirds she had taken that day she met Julie, she stumbled forward, and suddenly realized that there was a letter she missed from that morning's post. Frowning she picked it up and read it, her eyes growing more and more narrow with every second. The envelope the letter came in fluttered to the floor, with "Magical House Maintence"[2 on top. A few second later, the shredded pieces of the actual letter fluttered down beside it, then blew slightly to the left, as a door on the right slammed shut, and everything was dark.

_A Week or two Later _

The best parts of the summer seemed to slip away, and before Harry, or anybody else knew it, it was three days before Ginny's Birthday…and Harry was starting to freak out, to put it lightly. What should he get her? Would she like it? What if she didn't? Would he end up with no boogies? Or worse…? He didn't even want to think about it, but he had to.

Fortunately for him, Hermione was one of his best friends and she knew everything about everything. That is why two days before Ginny's birthday found Harry and Hermione walking down Diagon Alley with Harry under the Invisibility Cloak. They had brought along Teddy, having been stuck babysitting, but both of them enjoyed Teddy's company so it wasn't a problem.

"So what do you think you should get her?" Hermione muttered to Harry. She muttered because he was under the invisibility cloak and she did not want to appear like the crazy mother that was standing about twenty feet away from them, muttering to herself and setting up "dinner" for her "twenty children" on top of a garbage can.

"I don't know! I thought that's why you were here, so I didn't mess up?" Harry whispered back, slightly hysterically.

"Yes, but don't you want to pick it out?"

"What if I screw it up?"

"You won't"

"How do you know?"

"I know everything."

"Darn [3 it."

Hermione suggested looking at a book from Flourish and Blott's, _How to Pick it Out_. The book was about picking out the perfect present for anyone. Harry knew she just wanted an excuse to look at books, but consented.

He would later regret this, but for the moment, he picked up the book on display and went into a private corner no one else was residing in and, after a look around, took his cloak off, and began reading. Beside a bookshelf in front of him, a girl of about sixteen with long black hair smiled.

She leaned to one side to get a better view of her aunt, who was on the floor above them, peeking at her from behind a book that was upside-down. The girl shifted her weight again as her eyes landed on a small beetle. The beetle flew up above her head, a signal to mean, _all clear, go ahead._

Glancing back up to her aunt, who now had a new wizarding camera with her behind the upside-down book, the girl smiled and tip-toed a few inches…

**A/N: hum, shorter than what I'd hoped for, but I guess it'll have to do. ****You guys are so lucky, origionally, I had it only 'til the end of the Rita part, but then I got working on the next chapter and I could only get that far, and I wanted to be evil and hold everything up! I've read and re-read this chapter many times and I think I got every detail I could, but if you have any questions, I'm always open. **

**One or two notes I had:[1- I do not want to appear as though I have anything against blondes, but it works out with the story plot to have Julie be dumb, and I couldn't change her to a brunnett or anythign else because of the plot line. I'm very sorry if anyone is offended; I give my apologies, it was not intended. **

**[2- As far as I know, I invented Magical House Maintence, which is the company that is head of all magical dwellings, they would be the people that can kick you out of your house if you haven't been paying your bills. In Rita's case, they gave her a very short period of time to pay dues that she does not have. **

**[3- I am in the middle of a contest with a couple of my friends and we are not allowed to swear, and I am not loosing to Chris!!! (Writing the words down counts) so imagine this word with another, if you want to.**

**Joke: Well, there was this blonde who just got sick and tired of all the blonde jokes. So one evening she went home and memorized all the state capitals. **

Back in the office the next day, some guy started telling a dumb blonde joke. She interrupted him with a shrill announcement, "I've had it up to here with these blonde jokes. I want you to know that this blonde went home last night and did something probably none of you could do -

...I memorized all the state capitals.

One of the guys, of course, said "I don't believe you. What is the capital of Nevada?"

"N", she answered. 

**That one cracked me up! **

**I wanted to thank every blessed soul who has reviewed added me or story to favorites or alerts, read the story, or sent me a PM. You guys mean so much to me!!!**

**PrettyFanGirl**

**P.S. the number game will not apply to this chapter, but if I get enough positive feedback asking for it, then you will see it by the next post. **


	21. Rita and Julie part 2

_Previously: _

_He[Harry would later regret this[agreeing to come to the store with Hermione, but for the moment, he[Harrypicked up the book [How to pick it Out (see previous chapter for more) on display and went into a private corner no one else was residing in and, after a look around, took his cloak off, and began reading. Beside a bookshelf in front of him, a girl of about sixteen with long black hair smiled. _

_She leaned to one side to get a better view of her aunt, who was on the floor above them, peeking at her from behind a book that was upside-down. The girl shifted her weight again as her eyes landed on a small beetle. The beetle flew up above her head, a signal to mean 'all clear, go ahead'. _

_Glancing back up to her aunt, who now had a new wizarding camera with her behind the upside-down book, the girl smiled and tip-toed a few inches…_

This chapter:

…until she was very close to Harry. Then she said louder than necessary, "Hi Harry!"

Harry jumped, and looked around at her. His eyes went wide as he realized who it was he was talking to and then drifted over her body; for the occasion, Romilda had dressed in a revealing and short tank-top and stuffed more than anyone should.

"Er, hi…Romilda."

Romilda giggled. Remembering her well-rehearsed lines, she said, "So, Harry…are you and um, what's her name? That Weasel girl?"

"Ginny," said Harry through clenched teeth, looking very angry.

"Yes, her, do you know much about her?"

"She's my girlfriend."

"I'm aware of that. But did you know that she went out with fifteen different guys last year? She might say that she's always liked you, but, if you ask me, she got very serious with one of them. I would just think about better girlfriend choices if I were you."

So many different responses and comebacks rang into Harry's head, and it was difficult to say whether the retorts or anger was taking up the most space. After a few seconds, he said, "Oh? And who would you suggest?"

"Oh, well, if I were you…" she was, and had been coming closer, Harry was now backed up against the wall, "I would choose someone who actually liked you, not someone who has been out with a million other guys…" a clicking noise was going off above them (but Harry didn't notice) and she was still coming closer, "Someone like, um me."

With that, she dropped the heaviest book in the store she found earlier on his foot. Harry yelled out in pain, Romilda turned her wand on him and a special sticky lemon juice squirted out onto Harry's face and mouth, and traveled to his hands as he reached out to wipe it off. Romilda seized her chance ("now or never" she thought) and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him.

There was a cheer from above as the clicking noise grew louder and more annoying; the beetle buzzed along harmoniously; Harry tried desperately to un-glue himself from Romilda, but the sticky lemon juice she had squirted at him made them stuck together; he tried moving around but she held on tight, they knocked bookshelves over; Ramilda was stronger than he thought…

"Are you going to tell Ginny about this?" Hermione's voice rang an hour later. She had come to Harry's aid at exactly the right time (five minutes later would have been better though) and untangled and jinxed Romilda out of the store. She was so busy looking for Romilda that she didn't notice Julie sneak up behind her and hit her over the head with a small book.

Julie being…not as smart as Einstein, had picked the smallest book in the store and it only dizzied Hermione for a moment or two. But the damage was done, by the time Hermione stopped seeing stars, she couldn't see Romilda, Julie or the beetle, even though she only knew Romilda was there.

It took Harry and Hermione an hour and three ice-creams (and buying ten books in Hermione's case) to calm down. Right now, they were walking down the Muggle Street, Hermione still angry and muttering to herself. Harry shifted a sleeping Teddy to his other arm as he pondered that. Neither of them noticed a flash go off.

Harry wondered, would he tell Ginny what had happened?

Pro 1: Ginny would want him to tell her what was going on and be honest with him.

Con 1: What if she killed Romilda? Harry didn't think she deserved _quite_ that punishment, especially if Ginny was anything like her mother.

Pro 2: …_I'll come back to that one, _Harry thought.

Con 2: What if Ginny got upset and thought Harry believed the lies and was breaking up with her? What if she got angry, broke up with him, and never spoke to _him_ again? Besides did he really want to hurt Ginny like that? The news wouldn't spread, there were no eye-witnesses, and Romilda had no proof…Ginny wouldn't ever find out…

"I don't think I will."

He had not meant to say this aloud, Hermione still looked slightly hysterical, but she stopped both of them as she stared into his eyes. "Harry…I really think you should." Hermione said, this time much more humanly. "She loves you, and trusts you to tell her these things."

"Yeah, but I don't want to hurt her. Imagine how she would react if I told her what happened." Hermione still didn't look convinced, but didn't press the matter; Harry had the impression she was saving her arguments for later.

An hour later, after Harry turned Teddy back to Andromeda (Hermione disapparating to the Burrow earlier); Harry turned on the spot and landed in the Weasleys garden. He walked through the front door and up to Ginny's room.

The door was open and Ginny was laying down on the bed, a magazine (Teen Witch) in her hand, and music from the wireless playing through the room, her head and feet bouncing to the rhythm. Harry smiled at the sight; she looked so cute! In his mind, anyway.

He glided through unnoticed and sat down on the bed, preparing to surprise Ginny, but he was more surprised when she suddenly jumped up and tackled him to the ground. Giggling she kissed him. Harry enjoyed it for a minute or two, but then he heard footsteps on the stairs, and he suddenly remembered the door was open!

Harry and Ginny had already had an experience where they had been caught in a position very similar to this and did not want a repeat of the fiasco. Thinking quickly, he grabbed his wand, the door shut and locked itself and they returned to what they had been doing moments ago.

When they became too breathless, Harry hoisted Ginny up on her bed and then lay down next to her, putting his arms around her. A few seconds later, Ginny asked, "So…whaddidyagetme?" in one breath. She thought it was funny but Harry suddenly felt as though he was going to be sick. While they were snogging on the floor, Harry had completely forgotten everything that went on that day, and he suddenly felt hot and sweaty.

"Harry?" Ginny said. Harry didn't answer, so she repeated, "Harry?" But Harry was lost in his own little world.

Ginny trusted him…what if the truth hurt her?...what if he hurt her more?...What if she killed Romilda?...The only facts that he had pointed to not telling her. But how would he cover up for today, and his silence?

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking…"

"About?"

Darn it.

"Just stuff."

"What kind of "stuff?"

Shoot.

"The kind of stuff you don't have to worry your pretty little head about. Now kiss me."

He leaned over and forced his mouth on hers. Ginny struggled somewhat for a few seconds, as though she wanted to get a few things strait, but then appeared to decide to attack later. Harry made a mental note to be careful the next few days.

After Harry left Ginny's room, he started full out panicking. He went down to the living room, where Ron and Hermione were. He waited a few seconds and then picked up a book and dropped it on the coffee table in front of them, making a loud noise. Ron and Hermione broke apart at once, and looked over at him, both looking angry. But before either of them could do or say anything, Harry turned to Hermione and asked:

"What am I supposed to do?"

Hermione's expression turned to almost the exact opposite of angry. "Did you tell her?"

"No!"

"I really think you should have! There's still time! Go up there and tell her!"

"No, it's not something she should get worked up about!"

"Harry, you're her boyfriend, she expects you to be honest with her!"

Ron's eyes, larger than usual, turned to stare between his girlfriend and best mate, his mouth hanging open. Finally he burst out, "Can someone tell me what's going on?"

Both turned to look at him, then turned back to each other. Hermione told the story, she made it sound a lot better than what happened, and made out that not even Ron could blame Harry. Harry was very thankful that Ron believed him when he asked Harry if he had enjoyed it.

Ron and Harry sat on the ends of the couch, with Hermione inbetween them. They started a system: Ron would talk for two minutes about punishing Romilda and Hermione would agree and think while Harry was thinking, and then Ron would fall silent and go over everything in his head while Harry and Hermione talked about what he should do.

They did this all sub-consciously, but it would be as unlikely that they noticed what they were doing as they knew that a hundred miles away, Romilda, Julie, and Rita were celebrating, having just sent off the entire article and pictures to Witch Weekly, The Daily Prophet, the Quibbler (although Rita thought they wouldn't print it, Julie had insisted), All things Wizarding (a new magazine), and Random Rumor Reports (another new magazine).

**A/N: So far, I'm a tiny bit disappointed, as only three or four people have so far reviewed from the previous chapter. Did you not like it that much? Please offer some feed-back because I need it to go on. (Just don't flame, I'm very sensetive) Thank you to all of you who have reviewed, you mean a lot to me! Also, on another note, I have over 12690 hits! That's over five digits, and only a little less than the words in this story! **

**Joke: A beautiful but ditzy model knew that taking a milk bath was good for her skin so she ordered twenty gallons to be brought up to her hotel room. "Do you want it pasteurized?" the clerk asked. **

"No," she replied. "Just fill the tub up to my neck." 

**I want to get the next chapter exactly right, or it will mess up the entire plot, so there might not be a huge update for a week or two. Plus, for anyone who cares, I have a Science, Social Studies, Reading and Language Arts projects due between the time span of today, and the week after next, so that will take up a lot of my time. For those of you who might've caught that I've left out the Dursleys' letter, don't worry, that comes a little later. **

**Please wish AceKiller157 good luck this weekend, she is going to Swimming Sectionals! It might help her nerves for her to see a couple more reviews on her story too (wink wink)! I wish you and your team all the luck and I hope you win! **

_Yours,_

_PrettyFanGirl_


	22. Aftermath Part one

Previously: re-read if you need to!

Disclaimer: I disclaim

Summary: Why would I spoil the surprise?

Rated: cough

Words: 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 if you keep asking me stupid questions.

Reviews: I had better get more than I have now!

Chapter: next

Notes: blah blah blah. See the bottom.

_The best thing_, Harry convinced himself enough to get to sleep that night, _is that at least no one can find out about this. How can they? Romilda didn't have a camera!_ Chuckling ever so slightly, he fell to sleep, completely un-aware of how wrong he was.

But he didn't find out how wrong he was until later, for he and Hermione agreed it would be best to go out and buy a present before Ginny woke up and figure the rest out later. So, he missed the morning post, or the post missed him.

Ginny woke up and went down stairs, just as the owl that carried the newspapers flew through the window. Her new copy of Witch Weekly was with it, and this time it was bigger than the Daily Prophet, so it was well hidden. Thinking that all she had was Witch Weekly, and not noticing anything strange about the cover being her boy-friend, she walked upstairs, dumped it on her bed and walked downstairs for breakfast.

One very big flaw about Plan: Get-Ginny-A-Present-Before-She-Wakes-Up-And-Hope-She-Doesn't-Notice-I-Got-Her-A-Present-When-I-Get-Back, was that in order for him to "get to the shops in time before Ginny wakes up" was that he had to leave at the crack of dawn. Unfortunately, most of the shops didn't open until at least Seven Thirty, and he was hungry.

He only had to wait ten minutes before a breakfast food place opened, and he ate a breakfast bagel with eggs. He was so tired he didn't notice the new shipment of magazines being carried in and placed on every table, nor the looks the owner gave him as she turned to stare at the cover, then at him and back again. But if he had noticed it, things would have been easier, and that wouldn't be interesting.

It was when he walked by "Julie's Julery" [1 that he remembered his promise, both to Ginny, himself, and Julie. Thinking that Ginny would love the surprise, he walked up to the door. The lights were on, but the 'closed' sign was up and the door was locked. He tried knocking and could have sworn he heard the muffled voices coming from the back falter. Tired and angry, he stalked off, not noticing one look he got.

Finally, he decided to get her some new quidditch gloves and compass, and left Diagon Alley.

Ginny finished her breakfast earlier than usual, eager to get to her new magazine. She raced up to her room, and took a glance at the front cover. It took her a minute to fully digest what she was seeing. There was her boyfriend, Harry Potter, kissing Romilda Vane, her arch enemy, clear as day.

"No way!" Ginny whispered. She got so mad at the magazine that she picked it up and threw it across the room, wishing her birthday would come a little earlier so she could do more damage to it. The Daily Prophet slipped out of it and landed on her lap. Trying to get some real news, she looked at the front page, but also received a shock. There was the same picture, except there were three.

She wanted nothing more than to not read it, but her eyes wouldn't follow her brain, or her heart, if she was thinking about what she was thinking. Tears started to form as the words washed over her, and she connected the dots. Had Harry been with her, or even in the house, she would have never believed one word the stupid paper wrote, but while she was alone in her room, the truth seemed to be written only in this print.

Some truth must have clicked as she whispered, "Hermione!" and tore down the stairs. Hermione was on the couch in the living room, reading a book when Ginny came in. She was out of breath, tears flowing down her red face. Hermione looked up, and looked around at Ginny, her eyes widening and looking scared.

"Ginny! What's wrong?" Hermione cried, running over to Ginny and hugging her.

"murry mas tin ba 'ewbabir, 'en, 'en, it saib, it saib, it saib mee mas chissbing Bamilda Bame! Be, be, be tetraded be!!" Ginny wailed into Hermione's shirt uncomprehinsibly. But Hermione did catch sixth and seventh to last words, and knew they meant "Romilda Vane". This could not be in any way shape or form good.

Ginny felt Hermione tense up, even though she knew Hermione couldn't understand anything Ginny said. The red-head looked up at the brunette, to see a look that told her everything she needed to know, or almost everything.

"Hermione?" Ginny whispered. Hermione winced, and released Ginny. "Do you know anything about this?" She held up the newspaper. Hermione's eyes widened, Ginny detected shock, but a different kind of it, as though she knew it had some truth in it.

"N-now Ginny, don't get upset or anything, but-um-wait!" But Ginny was already running out the back door.

Harry popped into the front door just as Ginny was exiting through the back. Since he only had a small breakfast, he was very hungry, but no one seemed to be around. So, deciding he would eat later, he walked up to his room, hid his new present for Ginny, under his mattress. Then he hurried back downstairs, after checking Ginny's room for her.

Ginny not being in her room was not unusual, so Harry went outside as well, looking for Ginny, presuming that everything was great between them. How wrong he was.

**A/N: I bet every single one of you are looking at me in either shock, hatred, or dis-belief. If you aren't, you're probably as crazy as I am. (That's either a very very good thing, or a horrible thing, depending on how you're looking at it.)**

**I'm also very evil, leaving it off there, aren't I? Don't worry though, I will get the next chapter out even quicker! See how that worked out? You should be happy! ****I will update tomorrow!!!**** If I were you, I would be cheering! One ending not I had:**

**Notes:**

**[1-in another chapter, I spelled it Julie's Jewelry, but I thought it would be funnier if it was spelled wrong (incase your wondering, it wasn't spelled wrong on purpose, and Julie came up with the name).**

**Joke:**** A blonde decides to try horseback riding, even though she has had no lessons or prior experience. She mounts the horse, unassisted, and the horse immediately springs into motion. It gallops along at a steady and rhythmic pace, but the blonde begins to slip from the saddle. In terror, she grabs for the horse's mane, but cannot seem to get a firm grip. She tries to throw her arms around the horse's neck, but she slides down the side of the horse anyway. The horse gallops along, seemingly impervious to its slipping rider.**

Finally, giving up her frail grip, the blonde attempts to leap away from the horse and throw herself to safety. Unfortunately, her foot has become entangled in the stirrup, she is now at the mercy of the horse's pounding hooves as her head is struck against the ground over and over. As her head is battered against the ground, she is mere moments away from unconsciousness when to her great fortune... Frank, the Wal-Mart greeter, sees her dilemma and unplugs the horse.

**He he he! Oh, I love those jokes!! **

**I will Update as soon as it is possible to do! If you're really bored, check out some of my other stories!**


	23. Aftermath Part Two

Does anyone know what chapter this is? I've lost count. (Yeah!!!)

"Harry Potter!" Ginny yelled. Harry spun on the spot. He originally was smiling faintly at the thoughts in his head, but after he saw the look on Ginny's face, he frowned.

"Ginny, what's wrong!?"

"What's wrong?! What's wrong?! You hear that!? He asked what was wrong!" Ginny seemed to be talking to her imaginary friend, because there was no one else around except for the two of them. "Gee Potter. And everyone thinks you're intelligent! But I guess you aren't! Otherwise, you would have never messed with me!" She had her wand out now, it was scaring Harry.

After backing away a few steps, he looked at Ginny in amazement, and then asked, "What the heck's wrong, Gin?"

"Was this the plan all along? I couldn't believe it possible of you Harry! You go behind my back, and then, and then, lie to my face! I'm not sure which is worse! You-You, you disgust me!" By this time, Ginny looked like she was fighting back tears. Harry was so shocked he couldn't move, couldn't do much of anything. "I hate you Potter! I hate you!"

She turned away and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Harry was still stunned, and didn't move for a few minutes, then something clicked, and he ran after her as his life depended on it, and in a way, it did. He was wondering what in the world he did, when he made it to the living room just in time to see red hair vanish in the flames of the fireplace.

Harry fell to his knees. What had he done to make her so upset? It was as though every one of her tears were little knives, piercing at his heart. It was so painful. He had to make this right. _Think Potter!_ He thought to himself, _what have you done?_ Instantly, the Romilda incident popped into his mind. But how could she have known about that? After thinking for a few minutes, he pushed that thought out of his mind.

He had heard about one of the biggest reasons for people breaking up was men forgetting the girl's birthday, or anniversary. But her birthday was tomorrow…wasn't it? He looked at his watch to make sure that time didn't move faster. _One Mississippi…Two Mississippi…Three Mississippi [1. _Nope, there was the three seconds.

He was hungry. _Very_ hungry. But, strangely, Mrs. Weasley was not here. Thinking that very odd, he walked outside again and disapparated, landing in the middle of Diagon Alley. He was just about to head toward the Leaky cauldron, when a familiar voice yelled, "Oi! You! Boy-who-snogged-my-sister!"

Harry turned around just in time to receive a full blow to the face. He staggered slightly as the people around bustled away, shouting about fights.

"what the--!?" Harry began to shout, but George Weasley, punched him again. Stunning Harry in itself.

"How could you do that to Ginny?! She turned up in hysterics, and told me what you did! And frankly, I can't believe you would do that to her! What in the world is wrong with you!?"

Harry staggered backwards into a wall, confessed both by the events and the bump on his head. The millions of eyes, more, as Harry was seeing double, stared at him as they ran by. Some of the girls within ten years of Harry's age looked like they wanted to rush up and help him with their mouth, and the others looked like they were sorry they hadn't inflected the pain on Harry.

Wiping the blood from his face with his sleeve, Harry sat down on the curb, thinking deeply and his troubles.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice anything around him. Not even a blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl, timidly walking toward him from her shop.

**A/N: Sorry about the delay, but it wasn't my fault: the computer wouldn't log me on! Hopefully, you'll find it in your heart to forgive me and review (wink, wink). So, was the short wait worth it? It's really like the first two parts are one chapter, but I wanted to keep the suspense going. That's why I stopped it where I did. **

**[1- For all my international readers who didn't get the Mississippi thing, there's a saying in the U.S. because we have a lot of cheaters, some one came up with say "one Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi, etc. All it means is each Mississippi is one second. **

**Joke: Question: How did the blonde break her arm while she was raking leaves? **

**The answer will be added to the next post! Feel free to guess, and I'll put them up as well. **

**I'm sorry, ShadowMoonDancer, but I wasn't able to go to the site you suggested, but I will as soon as I possibly can!**

**The Next Chapter will be…let's see, (think J.K., think J.K.)…how can I not give it away? There will be a talk next chapter, so far that's all I can guarantee, but you might get lucky and see…another, more important, talk. **

**PFG**


	24. A Talk with Julie

_EDIT: IF YOU RECOGNIZE THIS OR THINK YOU'VE READ THIS CHAPTER, THEN DON'T READ IT!! THERE WAS AN EDITING MISTAKE! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! IF YOU'VE READ THE FIRST PART, BUT NOTICE THAT THE SECOND PART IS MISSING, THEN THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE PART TWO! IF YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT, THEN GO AHEAD AND READ, THIS DOES NOT AFFECT YOU! AGAIN, MY APOLOGIES FOR ANYTHING!_

_Previously:_

_He [Harry was so deep in thought that he didn't notice anything around him. Not even a blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl, timidly walking toward him from her shop. _

But Julie Vane was there. Instead of the empty, cheery, confused, or over-excited look she usually had, she had on a look that showed all four, something very hard to do, especially for…her.

She had seen everything from her shop window, waiting for customers and reading the article she helped make. Seeing the little bit of blood that Harry Potter had on him, a little spot of pity entered the pit of her stomach. She pushed it away, however, as she sat down on the curb next to him, ignoring or not noticing the few people that hurried by.

Harry looked at her for a second, holding his bleeding nose. He seemed to be wondering where he had seen her before.

Julie smiled evilly; she was going to enjoy torturing him. In the back of her small mind, she remembered Rita saying something about not talking to Potter before they went in for the final blow, but that piece of information went to the same place as Julie's pity. But then again, she decided not to tell him just _everything_…yet. As said, they had to do the final blow first.

"I'm Julie. Julie Vane." Julie started, in a very good imitation of her niece.

Harry's eyes widened, and his eyes looked around as though searching for Romilda, but couldn't find her so looked at Julie questingly.

"I hear that you have had quite an experience." She surprised herself with the last word; maybe hanging out with Ravenclaws was paying off! "Did that Ginny Weasley? Yeah her, dump you yet? I know I would."

Harry groaned and buried his face in his hands, smeering more blood, but still managed to throw Julie a very scary glare. "Look, Julie Vane, I've had a horrible day and I don't want to talk to you right now, so please, just leave me alone!"

Julie was smart enough to read between the lines enough to know the finer details. She did not leave, though, and said, "Oh, but, I really wanted to tell you something!"

"Go away! You and your good-for-nothing cousin or what-ever—"

"Actually, she's my niece, and she's good for everything!" Harry snorted, then stood up and walked away.

Julie felt her anger pulse. "You know, you brought this upon yourself! Haven't you ever heard of Karma? Maybe if you weren't such a bad person, this wouldn't have happened to you!"

It looked as though Harry was about to go into speech when he spun around, he was shaking and looked as though he was about to explode. Then, quite suddenly, he lost the furious look on his face to a scared and sad look. He closed his eyes, and two tears leaked out. And then, something happened Julie never thought possible for the Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen one… The savior of the Wizarding World collapsed, shaking.

A mother she wouldn't be for a long time, but Julie still knew what to do. She sat him up and supported him to her shop, not thinking of how 'bad' he had been to her, or if he deserved what she was giving him. She was only thinking of the boy who was always strong, but deserved to be weak.

She took him into the back room, and wrapped him in a blanket, and made him some hot chocolate, feeling rather bad.

Julie turned her back to Harry as she struggled with un-heard of emotions. Shock, fear, guilt, anger, sadness, all those feelings weren't really new to her, but they really seemed different! She timidly asked him how he was feeling, and if there was anything she could do.

Harry shook his head, he was still shaking. "I feel horrible. Not that I don't appreciate what you're doing or anything. It's just…I wish I knew what I did…But then you couldn't help me with that."

She, Julie, was never quite sure what made her do what she did, it might have been the look on Harry's face, or the guilt in her heart, but whatever it was, and she suddenly heard herself talking.

She took a deep breath, wondering what would happen, then said, "I can help you because… you didn't do anything…But I know who did…I helped them."

**A/N: oooh, even I surprised myself with that one! It's shorter than I had hoped, but it's okay, right?**

**Joke Answer: **_**How did the blonde break her arm while racking leaves?**_

_**Congratulations to **_**TheOnionofDeath****, or Jack for getting the answer correct: **_**She fell out of the tree!**_

**This Joke:**** Two blondes were shopping at the mall. When they were done, they went out to their car, which happened to be an awesome leather-interior convertible, but they realized they had locked the keys in the car. So they both kind of stood there and thought for a while. **

**Then one of the girls had the bright idea to try to open the car with a coat hanger, so she started fiddling with the lock. The other blonde looked up at the sky, became very worried, and pleaded, **

**"HURRY, HURRY, IT'S GOING TO RAIN AND WE LEFT THE TOP DOWN!**

**Next Update: who knows?? **

**EDIT: I'm sorry for the miss-hap! I wasn't thinking well when I added this chapter. If you've already read this, I apologize.**


	25. Getting Together

**Chapter 25: **

**Important Note: to those of you who recognize the first part, that is probably because it was originally the second part of the last chapter. The only thing that was changed was everything after **_**The clock inside stoke Midnight. **_**I'm sorry for any confusion!**

Harry ran out of Julie's store, hoping that it wasn't too late. It was close to midnight by this point, in a few hours it would be Ginny's birthday; if they were fighting then…bad things would happen. For a second he paused to think what he would do. What had George said? _She came in crying…_So Ginny would be with him? The shop was closed, so Harry apparated back to the Burrow.

The house looked as it always had, with a few minor adjustments. The boots on before the house were gone, as were the cauldrons, and the house looked newer. It was practically impossible to guess from the appearance that something had drastically changed within the house.

Harry was about to open the door when something caught his eye. It was a leg, dangling from the branch of the tree a couple feet from the house. Upon further inspection, Harry realized it was his (he hoped it would not turn into an ex-) girlfriend's.

He took a deep breath, and then walked forward, until he practically hit the tree trunk. After the slightest hesitation in which he convinced himself that she wouldn't throw him out of the tree, he began to climb up until he was on the branch next to Ginny.

The boy knew not when she noticed him, nor would he ever find out, but that wasn't important. Ginny ignored him, except for turning her head away from him. It broke Harry's heart to see her like that; he reached forward, but she pulled herself away with a whisper of, "I'm not talking to you so go away."

"I…" Harry started weakly, before dying. Ginny snorted. Harry realized she had been crying again. This fact made him move so that she could see him if she wanted to, and say, "It was Rita Skeeter. She published that article. Romilda Vane was in on it. I never meant to hurt you, Gin, and I'm sorry that they did. I would never cheat on you, because… you're everything." He was about to say "I love you" but some weird force held him back.

He waited for her to say something, but she didn't, so they sat in silence for a few minutes. The crescent moon and stars' light shined upon them, making the bit of Ginny he could see look like a goddess. Just when it became too unbearable, and Harry was about to give up, Ginny whispered, "I'm sorry." Her voice was so shockingly scared that Harry never heard it before.

"It's just…seeing that it was one of my worst nightmares…I—I…I just…" but her sentence was never completed, because Harry leaned forward and kissed her.

The clock inside stoke midnight, and the alarm on Ginny's watch went off at the same time. Neither of these things affected Ginny, but Harry pulled back so he could whisper, "Happy Birthday, Gin."

Ginny beamed at her newly reinstated boyfriend, thinking _this is the best birthday ever,_ as she leaned forward and kissed him again.

Neither one of them noticed the fireworks going off in the distance, they had gotten used to the feeling.

Harry wondered for a couple seconds about the two rings in his back pocket. Should he tell her about them now, or later? He decided to wait until he could think straight. It wasn't until he closed his eyes in his pillow much later that he suddenly sat up with a plan fully formed in his head. Smiling at the picture on his side table of him and Ginny, and thinking that this Christmas was going to be amazing, he fell asleep instantly.

**A/N: I am so proud of myself for completing this so quickly! Yea me! Claps Not that it's very long or anything. I promise, (I would tell you to mark my words, but they've already been marked) that the next chapter will be longer! I think I'll have Hermione do something to Rita before Ginny kills her. **

**Joke: Two blondes were shopping at the mall. When they were done, they went out to their car, which happened to be an awesome leather-interior convertible, but they realized they had locked the keys in the car. So they both kind of stood there and thought for a while. **

**Then one of the girls had the bright idea to try to open the car with a coat hanger, so she started fiddling with the lock. The other blonde looked up at the sky, became very worried, and pleaded, **

**"HURRY, HURRY, IT'S GOING TO RAIN AND WE LEFT THE TOP DOWN!**

**I'm sorry I forgot to mention it last chapter but… I HAVE OVER 100 REVIEWS!!! Thank you so much to every blessed soul who has reviewed! Not only reviewed, but added me or this story to some list of yours! I solute you all! **

**Reviewers: TheOnionofDeath, Truth Be Told 13, acekiller157, jack, The-Werewolf-in-Ravenclaw, Genesis Castellon, kats24, PadfootProngs7, codyesh2, lilleangel, ShadowMoonDancer, anagl, suprememangafan, hplover92, water-engel, Passionismywriting, Star Angel Sirius, Anna, ginnypotter177, Harry's Lil Bitch, smithdaddy, AirDragon90210, TayliaNINJA, cathy, IHeartSnitchBoxers, chaletha Vickers, mimosa, brilliantblonde, Fernando, Sharon M., avie potter, gossipgirl101, Plumcherries2, lOVeR Of COILin (sorry if I got that wrong!), Regan, StargateAngel101, JadedLadyoftheSpeculativeNight, so not telling, **_**and **_**barfmaster. **

**(That was in a random order, not based on anything.)**

**Thank you so much! I appreciate every single one of you! Now, please add to that number!**


	26. Ginny's Birthday Part 1

Harry got up extra early the next day. He did so to wake Ginny up, however, at the early hour; it wasn't the best idea, as he would soon find out. Hermione had stayed with her parents since they got back, so Ginny's room was un-occupied except for the sleeping figure on the bed, which suited Harry perfectly.

He snuck up and laid his head next to hers, placing his body so that he wasn't completely in the bed, but half of it was. Ginny had her hair pulled back into a loose ponytail, and exposed her neck slightly, so that was what Harry attacked first.

The red-headed girl had had these kinds of dreams before, so it was nothing new. She knew that she would get excited, and then wake up to see it had been a dream and be disappointed. But this dream felt so real. She could feel his lips against her, she even was able to smell him.

It had to be a dream, but she didn't want to be disappointed. Finally, she slowly opened her eyes a smidgen. It was still dark outside, and in the room.

Sight wasn't the only sense that suddenly rushed back to her after fully waking up. Ginny felt him perfectly, so she turned slightly and captured his lips in hers. They stayed like that, sweetly kissing, until they ran out of breath. Breathing deeply, they let their foreheads rest against its pair.

A couple of seconds later, Harry whispered, "Happy Birthday."

There was about two middle seconds, and then Ginny whispered, "You know what? I'm of age now….I can jinx you for getting me up so early!"

Harry jumped up several feet in the air. "Whoa! What do you mean? I thought you would enjoy that!"

"That doesn't give you the right to wake me up at…4:25! Did you have any idea it was that time? And on my birthday too! You're lucky you're not dead yet, Potter!" Ginny was only slightly joking. She had almost always slept in on her birthday, except for last year. That was the worst year of her life, however, and that birthday was the most horrible. When Harry had asked her out a few months previously, a small gleam of hope had shone brightly that she would not have to blow out the candles with the wish that she had for every year. But when her birthday came, and she looked over her cake with sixteen candles, at the less-than-cheerful faces, she didn't see Harry anywhere, and felt her brain forming the wish every year before, only this time, she never wanted it more.

This year was different though, Harry was with her, and the horrible demons of the dark had been destroyed. It was splattered with such sadness, but at least it was over.

Harry, however, looked confused, and slightly scared, for Ginny had a hand on her wand by this point. Feeling that he had to defend himself in some way, he said in a shaking voice, "I-I just thought…you know, it being your birthday and all, to do something special —if you wanted to— and we had to get up early if I wanted to give you _that_ without anyone walking in on us. I'm really sorry, I promise, if you let me live, I'll never do it again!"

Ginny smiled behind her frown. She had the sweetest boyfriend in the entire world. She knew that, even if he didn't.

She let Harry feel scared for five more seconds, before she smiled and put her wand down on her bed and said, "I'll forgive you. But in case you were wondering, we weren't done yet." She laid down on the bed and patted the spot next to her. Harry grinned and jumped up next to her…they spent the day like that, until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Mrs. Molly Weasley, secret agent for the M.O.T.H.E.R. agency, knew that this would be the last birthday of her daughter before Hogwarts. After this one, she would be grown up, away from the house, doing bigger and better things…forgetting the woman that had birthed and raised her.

Molly fought back tears as the thoughts filled her mind. She quickly pushed them away, and decided to be the first one to wish her beloved daughter happy birthday. The thought cheered her up, but when she opened the door marked, "Ginerva", the surprise she received sent her into a wave of shock for several minutes, as she stared at her daughter and adoptive son sleeping peacefully in each others arms.

Her first secret agent Motherly instinct was to yell at both of them for such inappropriate behavior. But as she looked at each face, (and noticed that they were both fully clothed) her small bit of anger vanished on the spot. Her second motherly instinct then took over, and before she knew what she was doing, she walked over to the bed, kissed both children on the forehead (with Harry just barely missing his scar), and pulled a spare blanket over both of them.

On her way to the door, she turned back just in time to see Harry place an arm more protectively around Ginny, and Ginny snuggle closer as well. Molly smiled, letting her tears fall, and let herself out of her newly grown-up daughter.

**A/N: I can not believe that I produced another short chapter. Hopefully, most of you will go for quality instead of quantity!Thanks to everyone who has so far reviewed, I really appreciate it! Okay, I have a kinda big announcement to make while I'm still young enough to be excited:**

**Today's my Birthday!!!!!!**

**Happy birthday to me,**

**Happy birthday to me,**

**Happy birthday dear meeeeee,**

**Happy birthday to me!!!!!**

**Everyone have a great day! Because of the virtual world, the only real presents that I will probably be able to receive is reviews (hint, hint, wink, wink). The only bad part part is that I'm sick today! At least I got this out, right? **

A red-head, brunette and blonde were robbing a grocery store. As they finished, they heard police sirens outside. They quickly hid in three empty potato sacks. An officer came inside. He looked around, and walked over to the potato sacks. He lightly kicked the one where the red-head was hiding. She cried "Woof, woof!".

"Aww, it's only a puppy," the officer said, gently kicking the sack with the brunette. "Meow, meow!" came from inside the sack. "Only a kitty," the officer chuckled, moving to the last sack. He kicked the sack and the blonde replied, "Potatoes!"

**PFG**


	27. Ginny's Birthday and Teddy

Chapter 27: Ginny's Birthday and Teddy

Ginny and Harry spent a great deal of the day the same way they had that morning; which was fine by Molly. She didn't tell any other occupants of the house what they were doing, but that they had her permission to go to the river; she didn't trust some of her sons to know the truth. No one else went looking for them because the family had to set up for the surprise party.

Harry watched Ginny dancing with all five brothers at the same time. She was laughing hysterically, as George and Ron fought over her right arm and Bill and Charlie fought over her left, while Percy was standing slightly to the side trying hard to pretend he didn't find it amusing...but he was failing miserably.

Suddenly, there was a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and came to face a girl he thought he knew from Hogwarts. She jumped slightly, her eyes wide. _Oh great, _Harry thought bitterly, _my fan-club is here._For he noticed about six awed girls staring at him wide-eyed.

"H-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-hiiiiiiiiiiiii" the girl breathed, taking a long time to start the word and an even longer time to finish it.

"Hi." Harry answered dully; he was really tired of people gaping over him. The girls just stood there and stared at him for the next few seconds, and Harry was getting really tired of waiting for them to break the silence.

Just when he expected that unless he said something, they would never go away, Andromeda Tonks walked up to Harry. "oh, thank goodness I found you! I'm having some trouble with Teddy. Could you come here a moment?"

"Sure," said Harry quickly, eager to get away from the still staring girls. They watched him stand up and leave them, sighing as he walked.

As Andromeda and Harry approached the house, they could both hear loud wailing coming from the sitting room. Molly and Hermione were both trying to calm him down, but with no success. Harry noticed, as he got closer, that Teddy's eyes were as red as his face, tearstained, and sad looking. It broke his heart to see him like that.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Harry asked the baby in a soothing voice while taking him from Molly. He gently rocked Teddy back and forth, muttering soothing thoughts. Teddy calmed down a little when he realized his godfather was rocking him, but soon was screaming again.

_Am I fit to be a dad? I can't even calm down my godson! What would my dad do? I wonder if I ever acted like this._ Harry's thoughts were confusing with the screaming kid.

As he thought of what his parents might do, Harry thought about the night they died, before Voldemort got there. The only part he had seen through Voldemort's eyes was when James was making bubbles come out of his wand, then Lily taking Harry. _Wait a second!_ Harry had been amused by bubbles? Harry closed his eyes to concentrate on seeing the scene in his head and reading his father's lips.

He mouthed as James had and got a general idea of what the spell must be. Then, he sat down on the couch with Teddy in his lap, got out his wand and performed the spell. Bubbles materialized out of the wand, multicolored and beautiful.

Harry looked down at Teddy as the baby realized there were pretty bubbles coming out of his godfather's wand. Slowly, Teddy stopped wailing, lowering his voice until he was only sniffling. The ladies in the room, whose eyes had gotten wider with every step Harry had taken, gasped when Teddy let out another scream. Only this scream was of laughter.

It seemed Teddy was just amused by the bubbles Harry had been, still was, in fact. They laughed together for a few seconds before Andromeda was first to recover her voice.

"How…how did you do that?" Amazement, awe, and a pinch of jealousy were evident in her voice.

Harry bounced Teddy on his knee for a few seconds before answering without looking up, "My dad used to do the same thing with me."

Complete silence was heard in the room except for Teddy. Molly, Hermione and Andromeda exchanged looks filled with emotion. Molly was more sad, Hermione wondering, Andromeda confusion.

A few seconds later, they were joined by another red-headed woman, Ginny. She came silently, with the almost same look of confusion and sadness on her face. Harry didn't notice her come in.

There was still silence in that small corner of the room where the ladies were standing watching Harry. Where Teddy and Harry were located, however, there was laughter and Harry's gentle tone.

Ginny looked at Harry and noticed several things. When she first saw him with his godson, he had only known a few things and was still very nervous. Now, he looked like he was a natural, and she realized he was. This wasn't the first time Harry had been the only one able to calm Teddy down, just the most different level in volume and in front of an audience.

Harry had a strange look in his eye Ginny had rarely seen, and never paid too much attention to. Now she wondered why she didn't. He looked so happy playing with Teddy, and it seemed so easy and natural for him…He was going to be a great father some day.

Finally figuring out they couldn't say anything more, Molly, Andromeda, and Hermione left the room to give godson/godfather some more time. The birthday girl wasn't ready to leave yet though. She stayed silent as she walked up closer, and neither boy noticed her.

The comment Harry made about his father shocked and worried Ginny slightly. How did he know what his father did or didn't do with him as a baby? Harry would have been too young to remember that. Maybe Remus or Sirius told him about it? That would make sense, but it didn't seem to be a perfect fit. The way Harry said it made it seem like he was watching a memory…but that was impossible, right?

She watched the interaction a few more minutes, lost in thoughts, then took several steps closer. The plan was to go unnoticed, but a purple bubble flew in her direction and as Teddy turned his head to try and catch it, he noticed her. His eyes lit up more slightly, then he waved at her, changing his hair to red and eyes to brown.

Harry looked at her too, being egged on by his godson. Ginny noticed that his eyes brightened as he saw her and grinned.

"Hello, Birthday Girl! Having fun?" Harry asked her, as he slid over to make more room for her on the couch.

Ginny accepted the seat, saying, "Yep. I could ask you the same question."

Teddy answered by squealing in delight. Both adults (Ginny is seventeen after all) laughed at that. They lapsed into silence watching Teddy, but it wasn't awkward, despite the episode that had recently happened. Harry snaked his arm around Ginny's shoulders, pulling her closer.

Ginny was tempted to ask her boyfriend about what he had said about his dad, but decided not to. Not now, anyway.

A long time later, Teddy declared he was tired by yawning widely, his eyes drooping. Harry, who had been asking Ginny about Hogwarts, looked at him quickly, but even so, still saw a sleeping infant.

"I'll get Andromeda." Ginny offered, getting up.

Harry nodded his thanks, yawning as well.

When Ginny returned with Andromeda, they both went "awww" then quickly covered their mouths to not wake up the sleeping boys. Harry was lying down on his back and Teddy was asleep on his chest. Harry's had was protectively lying across his godson's back.

Neither woman had the heart to wake them up, so Ginny went outside to get one of her presents. She returned a few seconds later with a camera she received as a birthday present, Hermione and Molly hot on her heels.

The newcomers "aww"ed too, quickly silenced by Andromeda. Ginny positioned the camera, Hermione took it when she held it backwards, and snapped the shot. Unfortunately, a flash went off, but amazingly, it didn't wake sleeping beauties up, although they did stir.

Deciding that they would wake them up if they stayed any longer, the women left them in peace, Ginny kissing Harry lightly before exiting.

"That is the most precious thing I have ever seen!" Hermione squealed once the door closed behind them.

The photo was developed at that point, and they spent several more minutes admiring the cuteness. Ginny, along with the others, though they never admitted it to each other, kept thinking what a great father he would be someday.

Ginny realized that she hadn't gotten the most amount of sleep last night. It was true that she slept for a good bit of the day, but with the party wearing her out, she was soon very tired. She thought of checking on her boyfriend before heading upstairs for a nap. It wasn't like anyone would miss her much at her party; they were enjoying themselves too much.

When she saw Harry again, her heart melted, and she couldn't find the strength to move more than a few feet. Thankfully, Harry was less than a foot away. So, she climbed up next to him, careful of Teddy, and was asleep within seconds, her head on Harry's shoulder.

Molly came in to see where ginny went. She had a general idea, but wanted to be sure. She imagined that Ginny was awake, but watching Harry sleep; she did not expect to find them both asleep on the couch.

It was even more shocking than how she found her daughter that morning, but even more sweet because of Teddy. If she had even one drop of disapproval, it was gone, taken out, hit with a hammer, burned, and ashes locked up on a distant island on a faraway planet.

Molly took a few more pictures without the young adults waking up, then went to get her husband. He just had to see this.

She showed him the picture and Arthur looked mostly shocked.

"Are—Are you okay with this, Molly dear?" He asked nervously.

His wife nodded, sniffling a bit, but defiantly all the same.

"Well then…it looks like sooner or later, we'll be needing a marriage license. How long do you think it will take them?"

Mrs. Weasley beamed at her husband, then pulled him close and kissed him. She was about to answer his question when Ron seemed to pop out of no where.

"Who's getting married?" He asked, choosing to ignore his parent's kiss.

Both parents hesitated for a few seconds, then Arthur said, "Eventually, Harry and Ginny."

Ron blinked. And blinked. And blinked.

"Don't you even try anything, Ronald Weasley," his mother began, but Ron had already interrupted her.

"What do you mean? I was just shocked you two were okay with it! I've known they were going to get married for ages." Ron's words brought a slight silence.

There was something strange about what he said, Molly thought.

She was still wondering about it when Arthur explained their position to Ron, "We're not happy that she's all grown up and leaving us, Ron, but we are very happy with who she has grown up to be, and who she'll continue to grow old with."

"I know," Ron said. "I just thought that you'd be more shocked. I know I was.

It was only when Ron walked away that Molly realized just what had been fishy."They're not already engaged are they? They're barely old enough!"

Arthur looked confused, but soon worked out what she meant. Then his eyes widened.

"Oh dear!" Molly cried. It seemed that the drop of disapproval had found a skeleton key, broke free, built a space ship, and was pelting back to Earth, a second later hitting her full force.

She went into a mini-Molly-worry, and was switched to full mother mode, while Arthur kept silent, thinking.

Finally, as his wife was just about to leave, he said, "molly, dear. You just said you were okay with them being together. If they haven't told us yet, they probably plan on having a long-term engagement. Besides, even if they are engaged, they would wait until they were a good age, or until we would approve. You know how honorable Harry is. Besides, we were engaged before their ages."

Molly bit her lip, a habit Ginny had inherited, Arthur noticed. Finally she nodded, and looked down at the photograph still clutched in her hand. She noticed that Ginny wasn't wearing a ring, but that didn't prove anything. She could just barely see her daughter's hand with the small frame in the first place, not to mention she might just not be wearing it. It was unlikely, after all, Molly had worn hers religiously until she got married, was still wearing it now.

She looked down at that finger where the ring was displayed. It wasn't big or expensive, since Arthur hadn't had much money, but she also knew that he saved years to get her a better wedding ring. She didn't care what ring was on her finger anyway, as long as it was there.

Smiling, she thought of her husband's proposal, and wondering how Harry did it.

An hour later, the couple resurfaced to conciseness. Harry awoke first, and notice two weights that shouldn't' have been there. One he recognized instantly as Ginny's and he figured the other one must be Teddy. He sighed, yawned and stretched ever so slightly, but accidentally woke up Ginny.

"Sorry." Harry whispered to Ginny, hoping not to wake Teddy. He didn't.

Ginny rubbed her eyes, then muttered, "good morning…again."

Harry laughed softly, before shutting himself up to not wake Teddy.

"What time is it anyway?" Harry whispered.

"Check your watch, genius." Ginny muttered, now trying to go back to sleep.

Harry did so, and discovered that they'd been asleep long enough. The party people were probably getting worried about them. He wondered if anyone had seen them like this. _Oh great._

"Gin, hon, we should probably get back to the party; people'll worry."

"It's my birthday, I'll do what I want, thanks," Ginny's voice came muffled by Harry's shoulder.

As always, Ginny won her argument.

Percy watched his siblings trying to look amused. But he just wasn't. Fred should have been here, helping celebrate Ginny's Seventeenth birthday. He would be the one tickling one of his brothers to make them let go of Ginny so he could have the next dance. Or starting a food fight.

George had some of his old stuff back. The shop was open; he had stopped drinking, and was taking better care of himself. There was still the fact that George was missing half of himself, and that meant that he had to fully build another half in order to go on.

George and Percy were probably the ones that were affected most by Fred's death. Actually, they just reacted differently from everyone else. The family was starting to heal; even George was smiling as he stuck his tongue out at the opposing team of human-tug-of war that just happened to be over Ginny's next dance partner.

Percy sat in silence in a chair near a corner where no one noticed him a while later. George was better than he was, and he had lost his twin. Why was it taking so long for Percy to accept?

The truth was… Percy still blamed himself for leaving his family at the absolute worst time. He had found out about the order, heard what they did while he was swallowing Ministry lies. Had Percy listened to Harry, listened to his family, he would have been at a place where he could have helped the Order so much, might have even prevented hundreds of deaths…including Fred's.

Percy had no one now. Not really. He did have his family, but he didn't deserve them. Penelope had left him, he lost his job at the Ministry and had to start over from scratch, none of his few friends liked him anymore, and the one person who might've made him participate in the Ginny-tug-of-war was dead, not to mention it was all his fault and he knew it.

He sat in silence, not paying any attention to anything for hours, so long that Harry and Ginny were now outside again. He didn't realize that he wasn't getting better, he was getting worse. He didn't notice a blonde girl enter the party through the gate and look at him in surprise.

Had he been paying attention, he would've known that she started walking toward him, but Harry called her over to him.

"Hey, Julie! Over here!" Harry yelled at the girl he just noticed walk through the gate. As always, whenever Harry called out a girl's name, Ginny turned in time to notice that she had been heading towards Percy, with an odd expression on her face; Harry didn't notice that.

As the girl walked nervously toward them, Ginny thought she recognized her from somewhere, maybe school. She looked a little older to be one of Harry's fangirls, besides, Harry wouldn't call one of them. Just to be on the safe side, she took hold of Harry's arm.

When the girl got to them, Harry grinned and said, "Hey Jules, glad you made it. This is my girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, the birthday girl."

Ginny felt proud of Harry for making the introduction first and addressing her as his girlfriend.

Julie smiled and held out your hand. "Nice to meet you. Oh!" She just noticed the bracelet Ginny was wearing on the arm she was shaking with. "You liked the bracelet! That one was one of my favorites."

Ginny raised her eyebrows. Harry quickly said, "Ginny, this is Julie. She run's that Jewelry shop in Diagon Alley. It's where I got your bracelet."

The bracelet Julie gave to Harry as a birthday present for Ginny, since he said he hadn't gotten one yet. Harry gave it to her a few minutes previously.

"Oh! You own that place, it's very nice to meet you then." Ginny was very glad Harry had good taste in friends. Like friends who owned jewelry stores that could give a friend a discount.

They talked for a few minutes, and Julie seemed slightly distracted. Thinking she knew why, Ginny called Percy's name. He looked up, saw her waving over, smiled, stood up, and walked over to them.

Julie's eyes widened, and she turned slightly to try and fix her hair before he could see her properly.

"Hello all." Percy said as he reached them. He looked depressed, less sure of himself then what Julie remembered.

Even though Percy had never paid a speck of attention to her, he and Julie were in the same year when they went to Hogwarts. At the time, they lived on opposite sides of the universe, Percy on the brain side, Julie on the beauty side. Her parents already had several well-respected, handsome, perfect candidates to be her husband, so she wasn't allowed to date, much to the disappointment of many Hogwarts males. Even if she had, he wouldn't pay attention to her…

Like now.

Percy didn't look at her, like she didn't exist, then Harry said, "Percy, this is Julie. She runs the jewelry shop in Diagon Alley." He had to look at her and shake hands.

When he did, he did a double take. He stared into her eyes and vice versa. They were quiet for a moment, then he said, "hi."

Julie blinked. The first word he said to her was hi. She couldn't think of anything else to say. Hi sounded pretty good though, so she did.

"Hi." Percy repeated after her.

"Hi" Julie whispered back. It had been maybe a minute, and they were still shaking hands, lost in each other.

After three more 'hi's Ginny and Harry left them to it. Later that night, Julie and Percy could be found at a table in the corner, talking and laughing. It was the first time Percy had laughed so much in months.

When the sky was very dark and it was very late, a firework display came on, courtesy of W.W.W. It went on for a while, and ending with the biggest explosion of "HAPPY BIRTHDAY GINNY!!"

That was around the time that Harry kissed Ginny under the stars, not aware or caring of the audience watching them.

The last thought Ginny had on her mind that night before she went to sleep was _this was the best birthday ever!_

**A/N: whoo! 10 pages and over 4,000 words! I had a few notes:**

**1: I am sooooo sorry for the long wait, the longest ever. I promise, I didn't plan that, there was just a lot going on. I was sick two or three times, lost my flash drive (the thing that I keep the story on) about five times and **_**couldn't**_** write even if I wanted to, plus the ever-lasting school work. **

**2: Who enjoyed the Julie/Percy? You'll see them again. I absolutely love that pairing, and it was a complete surprise to me, I seriously didn't plan that! But now that I think about it, they're perfect for each other. Percy needs to come down to earth, smell the flowers, and enjoy beauty. Julie needs to smart up a bit, get someone to help her, who doesn't care about how she looks (she has a childhood issue with that.) They can get what they need from each other, and they looked so cute in my head, I hope you like them.**

**3: Good luck to every kid who's still in school. Since it's near the end of the year, tests are inevitable. I wish you all the luck and hope you do well. It's not too much longer!**

**4 I have a poll on my account that I would like everyone to vote on. Rest assured, it effects you greatly. Please help me, I need to know if you want longer chapters with longer waits, or shorter chapters with shorter waits. Now you have an idea of what both scenarios will look like, but I promise longer waits will not be as long as this one, maybe a week. There are a couple other options also, so if you could just check them out and vote, that would help me so much!**

**5 I have a new story out; it's called The Priceless Series. The chapters are like little one shots, and don't really connect to each other. Each chapter has a different plot, so there won't be any cliffhangers or anything. If you've got a sec, read it.**

_**Joke:**__** Three buddies die in a car crash, they go to heaven to an orientation.**_

They are all asked, "When you are in your casket and friends and family are mourning upon you, what would you like to hear them say about you? The first guy says, "I would like to hear them say that I was a great doctor of my time and a great family man."

The second guy says, "I would like to hear that I was a wonderful husband and school teacher which made a huge difference in our children of tomorrow."

The last guy replies, "I would like to hear them say, 'Look, he's moving!'"

**One Last thing: Review! **

**PrettyFanGirl**

**P.S. if you don't have an account, feel free to vote on an anonymous review.**


	28. Departing

Chapter 28: Departing

The sun finally rose on the day Harry had been dreading all summer. It was ironic that this day happened to be the day Harry had waited for all summer all previous summers. However, there were two differences between this summer and the ones before.

One: Harry wasn't going back to Hogwarts.

Two: Harry wasn't going back to Hogwarts...and Ginny was.

As an attempt to spend a few more stolen hours with his girlfriend, Harry set his alarm for 4:55 so he could sneak down to her room. However, the alarm hadn't even gone off when he slowly rubbed his eyes, wondering what had possibly woken him up. It wasn't until a few second later that he realized that there was an extra weight on his chest that probably shouldn't've been there. After further inspection of peeking through one eye, he realized it was Ginny.

He chuckled, leaned forward and kissed the side of her head before whispering, "'morning, Gin."

"Good morning, Love." Ginny whispered.

Harry stroked her hair lovingly and closed his eyes, breathing in the sent that was _Ginny_. He wondered many times before what made her smell so good. Maybe they could make a fortune making a perfume from her, but he expelled that idea before he even jokingly suggested it to Ginny; he didn't want anyone to smell like _his_ Ginny.

The seconds ticked by in other parts of the house, but in this particular room, it was timeless. Therefore, neither person was sure how much time went by before Harry said, "I am really going to miss this."

"I'm going to miss you." Ginny whispered, making imaginary circles with her finger on his chest.

The morning passed, and before they knew it, it was time to pretend like they hadn't spent the last few hours in each other's arms. Then it was breakfast time, and as though all the clocks in the house had speed charms placed on them, it was time to leave.

Since this was the last Weasley of the generation that would leave for their last year of school, the Weasleys wanted to send her off in style. The entire family, including Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron, Harry and Hermione, were going to the station to see her off, and they had all stayed at the Burrow the night before. So, when the Ministry van pulled up, they all piled in.

The trip was more enjoyable than Harry expected, but the closer to the station they came, the sadder he got. Ginny noticed this, and put her hand over his comfortingly. Harry smiled back, but as soon as she turned her head, his sad look returned, and it only got worse. The Ministry driver didn't make anything better; he kept the mirror on Harry the entire ride so he could look back at him.

Several people watched as the Ministry van pulled up to the curb in front of the station and the Weasleys piled out. "Just head back to the… 'Head,'" Mr. Weasley said to the driver, "we'll be able to get home fine on our own." The driver nodded and turned the van around and soon disappeared.

The group wandered into the station and was soon on Platform 9 and ¾. For the first time ever, the Weasleys were there very early. So they spent some time milling around. Lavender Brown saw Ron and came up to talk to him, and Hermione was right next to him, clutching his hand tightly. Bill, Fleur and Charlie saw some friends who had come to see younger siblings off. Arthur and Molly saw some parents that they had gone to school with, and George saw a girl he had dated and snuck off, leaving Ginny and Harry to their own device.

They boarded the train and found an empty compartment. They locked the door, closed the blinds over the windows, and proceeded to do what any couple would do when they were alone and wouldn't see each other for several months.

Back outside the train, friends were reuniting from a long and peaceful summer and parents and siblings were saying goodbye to students. Behind the columns of cement, the train, or in Harry and Ginny's case, a compartment, couples were kissing goodbye or hello.

Another couple minutes later Harry and Ginny decided to leave before anyone caught them. They left the compartment together so Ginny could say goodbye to her family before leaving.

"What I'm concerned about," Harry muttered in her ear while they were in the corridor, trying to ignore the stares they were getting, not only from girls, but Harry noticed a few guys were looking at Ginny in ways he did not like. "Is how I'm going to protect you when I'm miles away from Hogwarts?"

Ginny looked at him, then at the surrounding people and smiled. She put her arm around his waist, "Don't worry about me, hon. I can take care of myself. I should be worried about you. There are girls at auror training, and let's face it, you're Desirable Number One."

She said this very sadly, and it broke Harry's heart. He put his arm around her shoulders comfortingly and said, "Every girl in the entire world put together couldn't equal half of you." He kissed the top of her head. Ginny smiled.

The way that some of the people around them glared gave them both an idea. The next few seconds were spent with the corridor being blocked by a full-out snogging couple and angry students watching jealously.

"That was BRILLIANT!" Harry whispered a couple minutes later.

Ginny beamed back. She was especially happy that Romilda Vane had seen it. The news that Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley were back together would be all over school before she stepped foot into it.

The couple had to sober up now that they were standing next to Ginny's parents, but they still exchanged concealed lover's grins every few seconds.

"Oh, I can't believe my little girl's all grown up and is going to school for the last time!" Mrs. Weasley cried, giving her daughter a look.

Ginny gave a forced smile, hugged her mum, and then the rest of the family. They shouted their goodbyes, and Ginny was suddenly in a crowd of people entering the train.

Harry was just starting to feel very depressed when Ginny's face appeared in the window of the compartment right above them.

"Hi Luna!" Hermione called waving, having seen the blonde at Ginny's elbow.

"Hello, Hermione," Luna answered, "Did you read that book about magical creatures I gave you?"

In Harry's shock at hearing that conversation mixed with his staring at Hermione with Ron, he didn't notice Ginny turn her head to look behind her, as though someone had called her. It did happen though, actually, Romilda Vane called Ginny, and taunted her for a second. Not a very good choice of action, for the next second, Romilda Vane was running down the corridor as though giant boogies the size of her head with bat's wings were chasing her…well, okay, they were.

Ginny smirked, but she had to make sure that no one had any doubts about her and Harry. The perfect plan formed in her head about two seconds later.

"…But the illustration of the blueberrymonkey is _very_ realistic—" Luna was still talking to Hermione, but Ginny interrupted.

"Sorry Luna, I need to have a word with my boyfriend for a second. YOU! Come here." Ginny said quite louder than necessary with a stern look on her face. The scene took on several more eyes that weren't already staring at the Boy Who Lived.

Harry inched forward until he was just close enough to grab. In one swift movement, Ginny jumped on the seat, leaned out of the window so much she almost fell, and grabbed Harry by the neck of his shirt, bringing him closer. That wasn't all she did though.

When he was forced to stand on his tiptoes and Luna grabbed Ginny's feet so she could lean out more, their lips met. Harry was kissing her back, so she felt able to stop chocking him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He, in return, took off his glasses and put them in his pocket before reaching up as far up as he could to hold her tight.

If they had every got more attention for a kiss, then it was a dream. If one person had been able to take their eyes away and look to see how many people weren't watching them, then they wouldn't have to count anything. Ginny leaning out of the train placed her high above all other heads, so it was easy to see the couple from any point on the station.

Vividly, Ginny thought she heard her mother yelling to be careful, but she ignored that voice; Harry was holding her securely, and Luna wouldn't let her fall. In reality, it was just in Ginny's head, probably from habit, that her mum was yelling. In fact, Molly was holding her husband's hand, holding back tears with difficulty, and giving the couple a look of 'I-think-that-is-so-dangerous-and-had-it-been-any-boy-other-than-Harry-I-would-never-allow-it-but-since-that-is-the-sweetiest-thing-I've-ever-seen-I-guess-I-will-let-it-go-but-I-still-can't-believe-my-baby-is-all-grown-up!' and thinking it too.

Hermione looked at Ron, forgetting about Luna's sanity for a moment, to see if he was okay with that. When she saw the look in his eye and the grin on his face, all thoughts of Harry and Ginny were immediately kicked out of her mind and she just focused on the kissing part. They ended up near a stone pillar, with Ron pushed against it.

After a few moments, Bill looked at his wife for one year, then shrugged and kissed her. Of the remaining undistracted-with-something-other-than-kissing-themselves, consisting of George, Charlie, and Percy, George was able to recover first.

"Well mates, do you know what this means?"

The other two looked at George strangely, and he continued, "We need to get ourselves some girlfriends." The thought was in his head especially thick because of a slap he head got from an ex a few minutes ago.

But Charlie and Percy didn't seem to think that they needed girlfriends, or more than one. They looked away smiling in a way George didn't like. "What? Are you telling me you BOTH have SECRET girlfriends?" Their smiles were all the answers he needed.

"You need to get yourself a girl mate." The three (George included) all thought, but did not say out loud.

Eventually, the only thing that broke Harry and Ginny apart was the warning bell. It shocked them to hear something so loud on their peaceful island their imaginations were on and they broke apart, but still had one last, shorter kiss good-bye.

Then, it was the moment Harry had been dreading, only in suspension, slow-motion mode. They detangled themselves as the last students got on and the doors were slammed shut. Ginny and Luna waved from the window, Ginny now safely inside. The train was starting to move. Harry waved. People were all shouting things and waving. Ginny blew him a kiss, Harry pretended to catch it and put it in his pocket. Ginny smiled and put kissed the window, leaving behind a pink imprint of her lips. Molly couldn't hold back a scold, but Ginny waved it off.

She was now a foot away, three, five, ten, too much! Somehow, there was room…people were backing away slightly, magic, imagination, fate, whatever the reason, Harry could run along the train without knocking people over, so he did. He ran along the train just as she had done so many years ago. Until he couldn't run any more, and not from physical exhaustion either.

Ginny stuck her head out and waved back, as he stopped. Harry kept his hand up, as though it would stop his beloved from moving further and further away, but in several seconds, she, the train, his happiness, disappeared.

At least he thought his happiness was gone. Ron clapped a hand on his shoulder, and Hermione wrapped an arm around him.

"We've got to go to the Aurror's place now, mate." Ron muttered. Harry turned just in time to catch a glimpse of Hermione throwing him a dirty look.

"Yeah, okay." Harry actually smiled. His best friends looked slightly surprised, but they still walked arms over shoulders back to the little huddle that was the Weasleys. As they were walking, the eyes of the crowd were on the three of them. Harry was beyond used to this, but Ron and Hermione realized the attention was directed at them, too, and they weren't used to that.

Harry was so well practiced in ignoring stares that he could do that without a thought about it. What he was thinking about was tomorrow, his and Ron's first day at AT, Aurror Training.

**A/N: Let me know in a review (hint) if you want to see the Auror training thing.**

**I have a picture for this! That last part with the kissing people, I drew an illustration for a couple weeks ago, but I've got to warn you, it's not professionally perfect. Please see my author's page if you want to see it. Look for a bunch of stars at the top for further instructions. **

**You know that speech I promised to write back in chapter Seven? It seems like ages ago, but I just recently found the file and decided to follow through on my promise. If you would like to see it, it's under my profile page, called Harry's Speech. **

**Another note, thank you to all who voted, it means a lot. A reminder: My poll asks whether you want chapters that are short with shorter waits for them, or longer ones with longer waits. There are a few other options so please check it out. **

**Joke**_**:**__**A thief breaks into a bar. He quickly finds the cash register. As he opens  
it, he hears a voice say, "God is watching." The thief looks around and sees  
nothing. He starts to grab money. The voice speaks again, "God is watching."  
The thief stops and looks around. He finds a parrot sitting in a cage near  
the window.  
The thief asks, "What's your name parrot?"  
The parrot replies, "John the Baptist."  
The thief laughed, "Who names a parrot John the Baptist?"  
The parrot replies, "The same guy who named the rottwiller, God."**_

Thank you so much, tdogg, for sending that one, along with the next two chapter jokes in! If you have a joke you'd like me to add, I would be happy to do so, I will add them in order I get them.

**P.S. Hi Bob! Thanks for reviewing. **

Hi just realized something, and I'm so proud of myself for realizing it, I have to share it with you. Ron is in Hermione's name! he**R**mi**ON**e! Ha! If that isn't coupleylike, I don't know what is.


	29. ATC Auror's Training Camp

Chapter 29: Auror's Training Camp (ATC)

"You ready?" Ron called to Harry from down the stairs. Harry took one last look around the room he would not see until Christmas to see if he left anything, then followed Ron down the stairs.

_We had breakfast there a few hours ago_, thought Harry, thinking of Ginny as he passed the kitchen.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley with all of their offspring except two were waiting on the front lawn to say good-bye. Many "See you at Christmas" were exchanged, then Harry Ron and Hermione apparated away, headed toward the Ministry.

They came to a stop at the Atrium. Many people stared at them as they passed, but the trio didn't pay them any attention.

"I guess I'll see you later. At Christmas." Hermione said. They were now standing outside the Auror's main office. Harry and Ron were about to leave for a year except for Christmas day. A young man walked past them through the Auror's door, separating Harry from his best friends; Harry noticed the sign.

"I'll see you at Christmas Hermione," Harry muttered in her ear. She hugged him back tight, looking at Ron over his shoulder.

"Bye Harry. See you then." Hermione said back. Harry left before he had to see his best friends saying good bye to each other. He walked into the office to find several waiting people sitting nervously in chairs. He signed his and Ron's names on the roll sheet and took a seat.

_This is it. _A few people were staring at him, like usual. After a few minutes, Ron came in and took a seat next to Harry. Seconds later, Kingsley's successor, Felix Grint entered the room. Harry, along with everyone else sitting, sat up straighter. Grint seemed to have a certain aura about him.

His pep-talks were very boring however. Ron wasn't the only one who was snoozing on someone's (Harry's) shoulder. Grint either looked above the heads of everyone, or directly at Harry, so it was no wonder he didn't notice the lack of attention.

Hours, it seemed, later, the aurors-to-be followed their boss behind the desk of the office to a room. "This is one of the interrogating rooms. All these rooms have special spells that can detect when you are lying. You will go through one of these doors where you will meet your supervisor. Treat them well, and your job will be much, _much_ easier." He then read off the roll the name of each person and what door they were going to.

Harry entered room 13. A woman was sitting at a desk, reading over a bunch of parchment in a folder. She looked up, and smiled, not seeming to care that Harry was a famous wizard.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. I'm Samantha Timberland, but you may call me Ms. Timberland until we know each other better; then you'll just call me Sam." She stood up and held out her hand. Harry grinned and took it.

"I'm Harry Potter, but you obviously know that." Ms. Timberland smiled wider and motioned for him to sit down.

"Before you can go to the, um, 'training facility' I have to make sure you are not a dark wizard. I will ask you a few questions that you should know and check them on your records. I hope you don't mind, but you will have to take a small bit of Virtasirum."

"Understandable"

"Good attitude. I like that. Now, when were you born?"

"July 31, 1980."

"Excellent. How many and what classes did you take at Hogwarts?" The questions went on for five more minutes, but Sam kept it amusing with her witty remarks. Harry was over-all glad that the Ministry weren't allowing dark wizards to get into the protectors' main base.

"Excellent. You pass. Now you may call me Sam."

"In that case, you may call me Harry."

"Wonderful, Harry. We are actually," she checked her watch, "a little early. The time we're supposed to be done is in ten minutes. What would you like to do?"

They ended up talking. The more Harry got to know her, the more Harry felt two odd emotions. One was an immediate liking, and the other was sadness; but why would he be sad? It occurred to him as they left the room to meet with the group: She was like Tonks and he missed her. At this revelation, Harry became even sadder.

Grint was at the front of a bigger room this time. He lectured the new recruits about the rules at the place where they were going to go, which was still un-known to Harry. He explained that the "newbies" would have to be placed under a form of the fid-something charm, so that no one could ever reveal the whereabouts of the headquarters or what went on there.

Sam stayed by Harry's elbow nonstop until they actually got to the 'place-that-shall-be-left-un-named'. Because of the charm, the only thing that could be said was that they were on an island. A short tour later, Sam dropped Harry off at his dorm he would be sharing with one other person. A few minutes later reveled that person would be someone named Laurence McGill. Ron was staying across the hall.

Harry lay down on his bed later that night feeling mixed emotions with everything that went on today. He turned on his side, rightly guessing he wouldn't have the absolute best sleep tonight.

Miles and miles away, Ginny was lying in her dorm after a long day. People had been staring at her more than ever before, even when she was with Harry. Several (jealous) girls had insulted her, but in the long run, her plan to make everyone knew she was with Harry Potter worked.

At the Feast, she heard one boy ask another if he should ask her out, but the boy said, "Dude, the girl's taken. Did you not see the display?"

"I just heard about it…"

"I was there, and let me tell yah, she's taken. Do you _really_ want to get on _Harry Potter_, or his girlfriend's bad side?"

The boy muttered something under his breath as Ginny grinned.

So what if a couple girls thought Ginny was… a couple of things, actually? Ginny enjoyed hanging out one side of the train kissing Harry, and it wasn't like she was shy.

Ginny sighed into her pillow, wondering if Harry was missing her as much as she was missing him.

Even though she didn't know it, he was.

**A/N: I have the biggest announcement of the year…….. SUMMER!! HAPPY SUMMER TO EVERYONE WHO'S ENJOYING IT!!...ok, actually, we've been out for a week, but I still wanted to say that.**

_**Blonde Joke: A man saw his blonde neighbor go out to her mailbox twenty times in one hour.  
On the twentyfirst time, he walked over and asked, "Why do you keep checking  
your mailbox?"  
The blonde replied, "The computer said I had mail."**_

**_Thanks to tdogg for the joke, if you've got a joke, send it in!_**

**Um, I know everyone's probably a little annoyed that I haven't and probably won't update as much as demands, I have a gazillion excuses, but that's no excuse. The one that I will tell you about is because I need everyone's help if you want to see an update. I have ADD. For those of you that doesn't know what that means, simply means, forgetfulness, having a hard time of concentrating, automatically being paced in special ed., staring off into space for several minutes without realizing what you're doing, etc. I take medicine during the school year, so it's bearable, I can concentrate, but it's expensive, and I don't need it in the summer. Do you see where I'm going with this?**

**I'm trying hard, but if you would give a review, I think it would help with not only self-confidence, but a reason to write more!**

**Thank you all,**

**L.O.L.,**

_**PrettyFanGirl**_


	30. Christmas

**Chapter 30: Christmas**

After all the auror training, Harry and Ron were finally free. Okay, not really, but they had a day, and that was good enough. The training went late, so Harry had to apparate directly to the train station to pick up Ginny. Ron had left to meet Hermione at the Ministry.

Harry scanned the crowd to see if he could see his girlfriend, but she ended up finding him. A pair of small hands wove their way over Harry's eyes and glasses from behind, and a familiar voice whispered in his ear, "Guess who."

"The girl my girlfriend doesn't know about?" Harry muttered back, trying to turn around.

He never got an answer, by that time, Ginny had her lips pressed hard against his.

"So," Harry asked a while later, as they walked out of the station hand in hand, "what's happened at Hogwarts?"

"A bunch of stuff! There are a few scouts that are coming to the school and they like _me!_ Isn't that amazing? The scout from the Montrose magpies said I could start training as soon as I graduate, and they'd have an opening within a year! And the scout from the Falmouth Falcons said I could have a paid job in under a year!" Ginny said this all in barely one breath, but everyone needs a break.

While she caught her breath, Harry put in, "I can believe it. You're an amazing quidditch player, Gin."

Gin smiled at him and went on, "The only scout I didn't get to talk to was for Holyhead Harpies. You know how much I want to get on that team. They're just such amazing witches."

"I know. They're you're favorite team, right?"

"Yeah, I just love how they kick guy's butts."

"Hey now!"

"Enough about me, how's Auror training?"

"Um…" Harry had signed and agreed to a spell not to tell anyone anything about the camp.

"Top-secret?"

Warm relief swept through Harry that Ginny understood, without even telling her. She wasn't offended or anything either. That was one thing he loved about her.

They continued this discussion until they reached the Burrow, snow covered and tipsy, but in all its glory.

"Oh!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as they entered through the back door, "Thank goodness you're back! I've missed you both so much!" She pulled them both into an enormous hug only she was capable of.

"Where are Ron and Hermione? I expected them to be back with you!"

"Ron left to go get Hermione. I thought they'd be back by now, but…"

After a few minutes, Harry was able to escape Mrs. Weasley's talking fit to go up to Ron's room. He had not seen the place in such a long time; it was like re-entering a dream.

He fell down, purposely, on the camp bed, and stared up at the orange ceiling, then dozed off.

Ginny fought with George for the honor of waking Harry up, which turned out to be nothing like his birthday, but by Ginny jumping up on his bed, yelling at the top of her lungs, "It's Christmas! It's Christmas! Come on Harry, get up! IT'S CHRISTMAS!!"

The feast that Mrs. Weasley prepared with Hermione and Fleur everyone enjoyed, especially Harry and Ron, who hadn't had the best food at the ATC.

Eventually, the mea was over, and everyone was just sitting around talking. Seeing his opening, Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her outside.

They took a short walk in the snow and moonlight, before stopping under the tree. A bench had been added, so that's where they sat. Ginny wrapped a blanket around both of them, and Harry wrapped his arm around her. They sat in silence for a long time, staring up at the crescent moon.

Ginny didn't know, and never would find out, that a small battle was going on inside Harry's head.

_Ask her! _One, the more daring part, yelled.

_Nah, I'll wait._

_No you won't either!_

_Watch me._

_If you don't I'll kick your butt!_

_That would be your butt too._

_Just ask her!_

_What if she says no?_

_She won't!_

_How do you know?_

_I know everything!_

_What is PI? (Not a typo PI)_

_A delicious pastry with a filling of your choice._

_Not pie! PI!_

_Huh?_

_The number that goes on forever? You know, 3.14159_

_Okay I get it! _

_Good!_

_Hey, I just realized something!_

_What?_

_You've stalling!_

_Am not! _

_Are too! _

_Am not!_

_Are too!_

_Am not! _

_Are too! _

_Am not!_

_Are too!_

_Am not! _

_Are too! _

_Am not!_

_Are too!_

_Am not! _

_Are too! _

_Am not!_

_Are too!_

_Are too!_

_Am not!_

_Ha! _

_Yeah, well, you admitted you were first!_

…

"Harry, are you okay?"

The voice broke the two-sided Harry's concentration. He jumped slightly and turned to look at Ginny. She was staring at him, slightly concerned.

Harry blushed, as did his twins, and muttered he was okay. Ginny spared him a raised eyebrow before she turned away.

Harry put his hand into his pocket to feel a small ring before the battle in his head continued, but this time it was slightly different.

The two parts of Harry that were arguing before now agreed, and ganged up on Harry.

_Ask her, idiot!_

_Where's that Gryffindor bravery?_

I must be going mad.

_I'm getting pretty mad that you haven't asked her yet!_

_Besides, you're not going mad, you're already mad!_

Gee, thanks, that sure helped my self-esteem_._

_You're welcome! Enough stalling! _

_Ask her or I'll bite you!_

Harry ignored that part of his brain, but a second later he felt a small pain, as though a small bug had bit him.

_If I'm already this insane, then I'll just do it. _The two parts of his brain high-fived, and cheered as Harry whispered, "Gin?"

Ginny gave a small hum, and Harry went on:

"Gin, you know I love you. Well, I want to show you how much I love you, and I want everyone to know just how much. But with everything that's going on, I think it may be a while before, anything can happen. So, I got you this." He held out the ring in his pocket. Ginny looked at him with disbelieving eyes.

"If I could, it would be an engagement ring, but I'm not sure how long it will take for us to get married, but will you wear this promise ring instead? Until I can get you a proper engagement ring?"

The most difficult part was over, at least, it was if she said yes. If she said no… but he needn't have feared.

A few moments after Ginny stared at the ring, she whispered, "yes. I will do."

Harry grinned and slipped the ring on her finger. Ginny leaned back against him, admiring her beautiful ring. One red-headed woman, and one black-haired man, gave sighs of relief, but they weren't the ones on the ground, they were the ones resting, unnoticed, watching from above.

**A/N: Thank you guys, for all your wonderful reviews! And people who added me/story to fives/alerts. I swear, I screamed when I saw the high numbers. **

_**Blonde Joke: A blonde walks up to the counter in a convent store. To the worker she  
says, "I need computer sized curtains."  
The worker replied, "Computers don't need curtains."  
To which the blonde replied, "Hello, I've got windows."**_

**This is the penultimate joke I have, so if you have a joke, send it in! Thanks to tdogg for this one. **

**As most people are out, I'll say it again: "Summer's comin'**

**There gonna drive us crazy laughs**

**Let's go!**

**Oh yeah,**

**Summer's here, they're playin' all the songs we know, **

**They're gonna drive us crazy, **

**Ready, set go!**

**Summer time guys!**

**School is out, the sun is shining, **

**Summer time guys!**

**Nothing like the feelin; that you get inside,**

**Look 'em in the eyes, summer time guys!"**

**I love Summer! But I don't swing that way, so if there are any perverts out there, don't think about it. **

**If anyone cares, I will be leaving for Florida on Tuesday, tomorrow, and staying there for two weeks! Universal Studios, here I come!!**

**Summer Summer Summer Summer Summer Summer Summer Summer**


	31. Use your imagination

Book Seven and Three Quarters

**Book Seven and Three Quarters**

**By PrettyFanGirl**

**Chapter 31: More Training**

Harry swerved expertly left, then to the right, as two spells came hurtling at him through the smoke cover. There was silence except for a few crashes, and yells, and threats, and more crashes, so it wasn't really silent at all, but hey, no one was attacking him…for now.

The 'peace' lasted all of two seconds, before Harry saw a burst of yellow out of the corner of his right eye. He turned again, and just managed to do a blocking shield before he was hit with the ray of sunshine.

Knowing he had only seconds, Harry pointed his wand and yelled a stunning curse, then rolled forward like spy movie people would do, then hit the button to stop the spells, and the test was over.

"Great work, Harry!" Sam bounced over, beaming. Harry took her offered hand to help him get up becase he fell against the wall from exhaustion.

"You pass with flying colors! Um, literally." Harry was back at the Auror's camp, and he just finished the most important test at the place, even though the head auror's didn't know that. Sam's remark was stated because the spells that were used in this particular test had every color known to the eye, and several only known to dogs, which was saying something, as they're color blind.

"Come on kiddo, there having a 'majorly big announcement' in the Grand Hall."

"You know, I can hardly be called 'kiddo'. Especially by someone who's barely older than me!"

"Are you trying to call me old, Potter boy?"

"Not at all, in fact, quite the opposite. I was calling you immature!"

Sam's comeback was drownded in a loud, booming voice.

"Potter, Timberland! What are you doing? I told you to be in the Grand Hall, NOW!!"

"We're coming, Felix!" Sam yelled at the same time Harry yelled the same, except for 'Grint'.

They exchanged looks as Felix Grint, their boss, turned and walked the Grand Hall door. Harry still wondered how anyone could call the Grand Hall 'grand'. It was more like a mess hall.

For the past couple weeks since Christmas, Harry, Ron, and the rest of the trainees, had been, understandably, training. They would get up early in the morning, do warm-ups, laps, have breakfast, do some training exercises, go to lunch, have a class or two on Defence and whatnot, go through a random exercise that was a complete surprise everyday, dinner, and then bed at nine sharp.

The weeks had gone by tiredly. There were to be no contacts with the outside world. Originally, Harry thought he could use Fawkes to send messages to Ginny, but on the whole, he decided to be a responsible adult auror and follow the rules.

Since no one got newspaper, or calanders, or notes from home, or anything, Harry had absolutely no idea what day it was. They just blended in with each other, all mixed and blured.

When Harry and Sam finally made it to seats in the back, next to Ron and his trainer, Josh, the head Auror, Mr. Felix Grint began the announcements.

"To those few of you who actually came back from the Holidays you weren't supposed to get," quite a few of the aurors-in-training never came back from the Christmas break. Rumor had it that they had changed their names and moved all over the world so the Ministry couldn't find them. "Congratulations. As long as you did well, you pass. If you did horribly, which, no doubt, half of you did, then you'll come back next year and do this program again. I can't wait to see you again." Grint looked like he was a king of sarcasm at that moment.

"What I am trying to say is: This is your last night here!" heads turned to look around at each other. Harry glanced at Sam, she nodded, he turned to Ron with his thumbs up and he grinned back. "Tomorrow morning, you will leave and hopefully, most of you will never come back here, unless you are training trainees yourself. That test you took today, was your final. Whether you passed or not depends 30 on that test. 15 will depend on the rest of the year you've spent here and test, and the other 55 depends on whether your trainer thinks you should pass or not."

Harry turned back to Sam and gave her a flirty grin. That was their thing. Harry would never betray Ginny, in fact, she knew about Sam and wanted to meet her ASAP, which turned out to be sooner than predictable, since it was their last day on the island.

Harry didn't pay any attention to the rest of the meeting, and Sam was just debating whether she should pour a bucket of ice water on his head when he finally snapped out of his daze.

After going through another Dark-finding process, the trainees were finally going to be transported home by unknown means, this time for good. They were given a three-week holiday, then they were to report to work on August 6.

In an effort to show the public that the ministry was doing something, there would be a "small" ceremony/graduation for every new auror. The press, families and public all received formal invitations before the new aurors got home, so they knew they would be coming soon.

Before Harry knew it, he was talking to Ron, saying how much he wasn't going to miss this place, then wzas suddenly in Ginny's arms, kissing her. He introduced her to Sam.

Ginny was actually jealous for a few minutes, but after talking with her, decided that she was like Tonks and that was not a bad thing, and invited her to the party after they left and Sam accepted.

The rest of the night passed at the party, but all Harry could think as he looked at Ginny was, "This is the first step to the rest of our lives…I can't wait."

**A/N: This didn't really turn out like I'd planned, and, honestly, wanted. It was more of a transitional chapter more than anything, so I'm sorry if it wasn't quite enjoyable. Actually, I'm rather ashamed. I guess it's like some weird author's block, like creative block.**

**Anyway, thanks to Truth Be Told 13 For this wonderful joke: Rated T, for safety.**

_**A man takes his wife to the hospital because she is in labor. It's a very  
painful labor, the most painful one the doctor has ever seen. The wife is  
having a very hard time with it. So the doctor tells the man, "We have a new  
machine that can transfer the pain from the mother to the father during  
childbirth. Would you like to try it?"**_

The man agrees. So the nurses hook up the machine to the wife and tell her to  
start pushing. The man feels no pain. So they increase the pain transfered.  
The man continues to feel nothing. So they crank it up to max power, where  
double the pain is being sent to the husband, but still, neither feel  
anything, and the child is born painlessly for both the husband and the wife.

The next day, the couple goes home to find the mailman dead on the porch.

**giggles nervously. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews I got/getting/going to get. Hmm, I don't beleive it, this is my shortest A/N ever!... and I can't think of anything! **

**Oh, wait, I've got two! **

**1) I wrote a sequel to World Peace's story, They change the past, you can check it out on her profile page. **

**2) I made a community, All things DH, available on my profile page. It's pretty much everything that could do with the Deathly Hallows. Stories like this one, the in-between epilogue, missing/alternate moments, Next Generation, the likes. If interested in anything, check it out. If you've got a story, I would love to see it!**

**Okay, I guess that's it... But I feel like I'm forgetting something...spent 3 weeks in Florida, no... two days without my sister cheers but that's not it... humm. Oh Well!**

**PrettyFanGirl**


	32. The PARTY

Chapter 32: Who Knows

**Chapter 32: Quidditch Chats**

**Books Seven and Three Quarters**

**By PrettyFanGirl **

**A/N: Thanks to for the main part of this chapter! Harry asking Sam about Tonks. **

**8/11/08: First day of school… \screams/**

At that party, Ginny shared some very interesting information with them.

"Everybody listen up!" her family and friends suddenly shushed. "Thank you. As you all should know, there were a lot of Quidditch scouts at Hogwarts this year." She seemed to be bouncing with excitement. In fact, now Harry looked good, she really was bouncing up and down on the chair she was standing on.

"Well, one of those scouts happens to be Gwenog Jones." She paused dramatically, breaths were held. Then she said in one breath, "She-really-loves-the-way-I-play-not-to-mention-how-my-hair-looks-on-team-photos-so-you're-looking-at-the-newest-trainee-to-the-number-one-team-in-the-leagues—THE-HOLY-HEAD-HARPIES!!"

She took a breath as the crowd around her erupted.

Harry only had time to say, "That's brilliant Ginny!" Before the rest of the party members pulled her away to add their own congratulations.

Harry wondered briefly why she hadn't told him sooner, but pushed it far away.

He suddenly realized that he and Sam were alone. She smiled at him.

"Ginny is really great. I can see why you like her so much."

Harry smiled back. "Yeah, I really love her. She's amazing." Then a question he hadn't intended to ask then blurted out of his mouth. "Do you have a boyfriend?" The second he asked it, he wished he hadn't, and turned red.

Sam, however, laughed.

And Laughed.

And Laughed.

…

And Laughed.

Finally feeling a tad irritated, Harry poked her in the arm, and said, "I really don't see what's so funny!"

Sam finally calmed down enough to look at him with a twinkle in her eyes…then burst out laughing again. Harry made to get up and leave, but she pulled him down again, giggling.

"Sorry. It was the look on your face, and…memories. I've decided that I don't want to be in a relationship. If I meet someone, then, maybe, but I'm not going to go around, trying to impress shallow people with whatever they _shouldn't_ be impressed with but are, killing myself looking for the perfect man. I'm completely happy with who I am, and I don't need a man to complete me."

Insert cheering like they do on TV. shows where someone just gave a motivating and amazing speech here.

Harry was rather awestruck and awkward at the same time, and didn't know what to say.

Sam decided to fill the silence with more laughter, before saying, "My best friend, Tonks—"

Harry chocked. _Tonks?? Something-Dora Tonks? _

"You and Tonks knew each other?"

Looking rather annoyed, Sam rolled her eyes and answered, "I just said she was my best friend, so yeah, I knew her!"

They sat in silence for a minute; Harry wished he hadn't brought the subject up. Sam looked a bit misty-eyed, and Harry was absolutely no good with crying women.

"I'm sorry—"

"It's okay."

Silence. Then Sam continued, "She and I were so close for so many years. Her… death was horrible, and I cried for weeks. What bothered me most is that," She chocked on a sob, Harry awkwardly patted her shoulder, "I never got to say goodbye." Sniffle. "She went into hiding, and I didn't see her until I was staring into her coffin." She wiped a tear away impatiently. Harry gave her a one armed comforting hug. After a few seconds, she seemed to be light with a fire in her eyes, and said passionately, "Then I realized that she would never want me to be like that. I know that if it were reversed rolls, I would hate it if she were like that." She looked down, and Harry gave her a full hug.

They stayed like that for a while. Then, Ginny came skipping over, oblivious to what had just gone on.

"Hey Ginny." Sam and Harry said together.

"Hi!" Ginny said breathlessly, who hopped down to sit next to Harry and put her head on his shoulder.

"Can you believe I'm a Chaser on Holyheads? That has been my dream since I was five!"

"I know." Harry whispered, kissing her cheek.

"It's a funny story too! You want to hear it?" Harry and Sam both nodded, so Ginny started with her story.

"Professor Slughorn was having a special party to honor the graduating slugs, and he made sure that 'The Chosen One's' girlfriend would be at the party. I tried to schedule a practice for everyday of the week, but my team wasn't having _that_" she whispered 'wimps' and continued, "so I just said what the heck and went. It was really boring. Slughorn told everyone there who my boyfriend is," she kissed him.

"So everyone was crowding around me, begging me to hear a story of you, what you were like, blah blah blah." She kissed a very angry Harry again, to calm him down. "I went to go sit down away from everyone, and this lady came over. At first I thought she just wanted to talk about you. Then she said 'aren't you Ginny Weasley? I'd recognize that hair anywhere.' I look up, and it's Gwenog Jones!

"She complimented me on my hair, then we talked about Quidditch for a while, then she asked if I would ever consider playing against her. I swear, it took me five minutes to answer because I was so shocked. She just smiled and told me to meet her down at the Quidditch pitch in one hour to play. So, I tracked down the team, and we played."

They got a blow-by-blow account of what had happened. Harry could tell that she was very excited, and didn't mean to make it sound so long, but it still got a tad bit annoying after the time went another hour. So, he just sat looking at her.

Two hours after the story started, and they got to the end of the game.

"…Are all smiling. Then they say that we should do it again some time. Gwenog wanted a group huddle, so the stand around for a minute, talking, so we do a group huddle too, just to look professional. Then she comes over again, and asks me and a chaser on her team, Beth, to come over to the sidelines, away from everyone else.

"The teams are smiling and talking amongst themselves, but I could tell that they were all watching. So, Gwenog sits me down, and asked Beth to explain. She smiled and said, 'Ginny, you are an amazing chaser, and you have a very unique style of doing things. You have made an amazing team, and it shows how hard working, dedicated, and amazing your personality is.' She glanced a Gwenog, who nodded, the she went on, 'I will be retiring after this next season…" Ginny paused dramatically, "I want you to replace me as Chaser on the Holyhead Harpies!'"

Sam cheered, but Harry's lips were too busy to cheer.

"What happened next?" Sam asked when they were done.

Ginny gave a very tiny blush, then said, "I fainted." All three of them burst out laughing.

**A/N: Before I get a review asking if Sam and Harry are going to start going out, NO they aren't. That's why I put that speech in there that she doesn't need a guy to complete her. She doesn't need one and doesn't want one, and she isn't gay either, she's just happy and content with who she is. **

**Please Read****: I'm looking for a beta, but I would like someone who has already read the story, and someone who knows my style wouldn't hurt. Anyone who's interested, please contact me, I won't just take the first person who asks, and I may take more than one, so don't think you're too late. I need someone who is **_**very**_** gentle too, because, depending what mood I'm in, I'll either fall depressed and never write again, or become overly angry and won't talk to you ever again, even if I asked you to correct my mistakes. To save us all a lot of trouble, please be gentle. **

**Apology: I'm sorry. I'll spare you details. **

**Joke: This one my friend Truth Be Told 13 gave me. It's copy/pasted, so it's from her pov. **

So George and Suzy went to bingo one night at their local church, but got  
kicked out when George got angry that his numbers weren't being called and  
vehemently cussed out the bingo caller, Sister Catherine.

Now, George is a strange man. He can't grow hair anywhere on his body due to  
severe posttraumatic stress disorder from the days when he was a bus driver.  
First let me tell you he's very racist. Second let me tell you that he was  
once robbed by three African American men who, after robbing the bus and him,  
forced him to the ground and peed on him. After that, he lost all his hair and  
cannot grow it back. He doesn't have eyebrows. He doesn't have eyelashes. It's  
scary. He kind of went off the deep end after that. He retired and lives off  
of social security and now welfare.

But back to cussing out Sister Catherine. They got thrown out of the bingo  
hall, and as they drove away, George suddenly swerved onto the wrong side of  
the road and sped up to over one hundred miles per hour. Suzy tried to stop  
him, but he kept going.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

In response, he sped up as far as the speedometer would let him and proceeded  
to scream at the very top of his lungs, "WE'RE GOING TO ANOTHER WORLD!" And  
crashed into a lamppost.

They didn't get hurt besides Suzy breaking her wrist. The best part? Even  
after hearing that George had screamed, 'WE'RE GOING TO ANOTHER WORLD!' and  
then careened into a streetlight, the doctors DID NOT PUT HIM IN THE PSYCH  
WARD.

So the next week, they go to bingo again. Before they even walk in, they get  
kicked out. This time, Suzy demands to drive. Understandable. But then, during  
this ride, George leaned over, lovingly stroked Suzy's cheek, and then reached  
for the steering wheel, declaring loudly, "THEY'RE WAITING FOR US!"

He jumped onto Suzy's lap and pressed on the gas pedal. Suzy tried to push  
him off, all the way asking what he was doing.

"THEY'RE WAITING FOR US, THEY'RE IMPATIENT, WE'RE GOING TO ANOTHER WORLD!"

After crashing into the exact same lamppost at one hundred and fifty miles  
per hour, they are back in the hospital, this time George with a concussion  
and Suzy trying to find the money to pay for the rental car they totaled.

My grandmother fails to see how George could need any psychological help.

**One and a half pages of a/n from that joke, but it's funny! Thanks Truth! Need more jokes though, anyone have any??**

**PrettyFanGirl**

**P.S. I have a new C2 for stories like this, and story under world peace 's account, so check them out! Tell me if you have a story related to DH and I'll put it up! **


End file.
